Through The Eyes Of Ron
by Carey
Summary: During 5th year, Ron's kicked out of Hogwarts. Now he's transferred from home, to home, to home, until one place could be his last placement. Full of heartbreak, fights, and alcohol seen through the eyes of a hurt teen. Completed 4/13/03.
1. Beautiful Goodbye

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter One

Beautiful Goodbye

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

            Ron Weasley was stirring his potion in Professor Snape's class.  It had been an extremely long day, and it had yet to end.  He was in the middle of a double Potions lesson too, and as Potions was the lesson he loathed the day only seemed longer.  The steam coming from the boiling potion was making him sweat.  Why must he sweat in the middle of November?  All of his classes today had been a bit warm.  Divination was always stuffy with the fire and the fumes, and during Care of Magical Creatures Ron had to chase his Crup after it escaped its collar, and he ran most of class much to the Slytherins' amusement.  Herbology was hot, because they were in a stifling green house, and the usually chilly dungeons seemed sweltering as well with all the steaming potions.

            Ron sat next to Neville Longbottom who was terrible at potion making, and every other minute Ron would look next to him to make sure Neville hadn't missed a step.  Ron's best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat in front of their table.  In Ron's mind his two best friends had changed over the summer.  Harry, once full of adventure, was now full of depression.  He held the weight of Cedric's murder on his shoulders, and no matter how many times anybody told him it wasn't his fault, the burden wouldn't be removed.  Hermione, on the other hand had just avoided Ron at all times, and Ron knew why.  Ever since Hermione came back to Hogwarts from her vacation in Bulgaria with Viktor Krum, she had hardly spoken a word to Ron.  Ron suspected she didn't want to argue with him, and Ron could understand, he had after all acted like a real prat about her relationship with Krum last year, now that they were really going steady, she'd expect him to harass her about it nonstop, but that wasn't the case.  Ron had realized his feelings for Hermione during the summer, but he also realized that Hermione had feelings for Krum, and because Ron hadn't asked her first to the ball, or to the burrow Ron knew she'd never go for him, and he had accepted that, but Hermione hadn't given him a chance to explain that.  But that was all right, it meant less lectures about rule-breaking and less trips to the library.  However they did talk in the presence of Harry.  After all, Harry had enough problems without worrying about his friends' relationship.

            There was a knock on the dungeon door and the person didn't wait for Professor Snape to give him permission to enter.  Professor Dumbledore had opened the door and looked around the dungeon classroom.  Professor Snape looked up at first annoyed, but his expression changed to a confused and surprised one when he saw who had entered unannounced.

            "Professor Dumbledore, what can I do for you?"  Professor Snape asked looking straight at the Headmaster.

            "Professor Snape, I'm afraid I need to pull two students out of this lesson, and I have a feeling they won't be returning before the lesson ends."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Take whomever you need, their partners will be responsible for finishing their potions for them."  Professor Snape said.

            "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley… Would you come with me to my office please?  Some people would like to speak to the two of you."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            Professor Snape looked confused at the mention of his favorite student's name and looked at Professor Dumbledore inquisitively, but didn't speak.

            Ron inwardly groaned as he put his books away.  He knew what this was about.  He and Draco Malfoy had gotten into a fistfight two days earlier, and he had taken a lot of crap because of it.  He had already received a Howler the morning before from his mother, and he had been mortified.  Why couldn't anybody ever drop anything in this school?  And why couldn't Professor Dumbledore have waited until after Potions ended?  Neville would not only mess up his own potion, but also Ron's, and they'd both fail.  But Ron suspected Professor Snape would've failed him even if the potion had been perfect because of the fight and the points that had been taken from Slytherin, and also because he hated Ron.

            Ron got up muttering good luck to Neville before he followed Malfoy and the Headmaster out of the hot dungeon.  Ron felt instant relief as he stepped out of the classroom and walked down the chilly dungeon corridor to the first floor.  Ron and Malfoy both followed the Headmaster in silence to the gargoyle statue where Professor Dumbledore gave the password.  They followed him up the spiral staircase and into his office.

            Both boys looked surprised at the guests waiting for them in Professor Dumbledore's office.  Seated in front of the Headmaster's office were Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ron's parents, and a good distance apart from them, sat Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy.  Ron suddenly couldn't feel his feet, and even if he could, he wasn't sure he wanted to walk over to his parents; they'd probably murder him in front of the Headmaster.

            Draco walked over to his parents and took a seat smirking at Ron.  Ron finally found his feet and forced them to walk over to his own parents.  Ron felt that everybody in the room was against him, but a reassuring hand on his shoulder and another hand rubbing his back told him otherwise, unless the hand on his shoulder was to keep him from leaving, and his mother's hand on his back meant that he wasn't going to have that skin there when he went home.

            "So this is Red Weasley, is it?"  Lucious Malfoy asked smirking.

            "Ronald."  Professor Dumbledore corrected sharply.

            "Oh, my apologies."  Lucious said mirroring the smirk on his son's face.

            Ron rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

            "My son Draco wrote home to me about the other day's events."  Lucious said.

            Ron looked from Mr. Malfoy to Professor Dumbledore and back to Mr. Malfoy suspiciously.

            "And after I read his owl, I had to speak to the Minister about having a student like you, in this school."  Lucious said dropping his smirk.

            "What did the Minister have to say?"  Professor Dumbledore asked, apparently uninformed.

            "He agrees with me that students like him do not belong in Hogwarts."  Lucious said.

            "What?"  Ron asked unable to hold his tongue any longer.

            Mr. Malfoy pulled two scrolls of parchment out of his cloak pocket.  He handed one to Professor Dumbledore and the other to Mr. Weasley.

            "The Minister signed already.  He agrees that Ronald Weasley should not attend Hogwarts any longer.  He is a danger to this school and its students, and that was without using his wand!  Could you imagine the danger this school would be in if he should lose his temper and have his wand on him?  I wouldn't want my student here at the time, and I know a lot of other parents who would withdraw their students from the school as well, if he were to stay."  Lucious said.

            "I'm no more of a danger than he is!"  Ron said insistently to his parents as he nodded towards Draco.

            "Mr. Malfoy, my son is very sorry for fighting _with_ your son!  I've sent a howler yesterday, and I understand that he has been and will be serving a detention every night for the next month."  Molly said trying to defend Ron.

            But Mr. Malfoy went on as if he didn't hear her. 

            "However, there is a school that I highly recommend for your boy.  It's called Bridgeton, and it's located in Aberdeen.  It's for students like him who have terrible tempers.  It's a bit like a prison, but the students do get an education there.  Students expelled from Durmstrangs and other schools, are sent there, and they work their way back into civilized places."  Lucious said.

            Ron looked at his parents pleadingly.  Surely, they wouldn't send him there!

            "Lucious, if you wish to withdraw your son from Hogwarts, he will be missed, but you do not have the authority to drive out any other student that attends Hogwarts."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Oh, I know I don't, but the Minister does, and he has already signed the papers stating clearly, if you can't read between the lines, that Ronald Weasley may not attend any other school in Britain until he has completed at least a year in Bridgeton when authorities feel he can return to a civilized school."  Lucious said.

            Draco was smirking at Ron.

            "I will be speaking with the Minister, and things will change."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "If Ronald Weasley attends Hogwarts after today, without going to Bridgeton, then I will be pressing charges.  I'll be pressing charges against the Ministry, the school, and of course the boy.  Now the Minister is being more than fair to the Weasley's.  He's not only saving them from paying for the damages, but he's also giving them the chance to keep their son, because if I press charges, I will win, and when I win, the Weasley's won't be able to afford to pay for the damages, and their son will be taken into the court's custody where he will attend Bridgeton and remain there for the rest of his wizarding education, rather than attend only a year, where he can visit his family on the Holiday's.  So speak to the Minister if you wish, but you won't be doing the Weasley's any favors."  Lucious said, his eyes glowing dangerously with a smirk on his face.

            Ron turned red at the mention of how poor his family was.  They all knew it; he didn't have to say it.  Now he'd have to go to a school, which was like a prison, and since it was recommended by Mr. Malfoy, Ron knew he'd be beat up every day, and he'd probably be killed.

            Finally, Mr. Weasley spoke up.

            "You won't have to worry about Ron attending Hogwarts any longer."  Arthur said much to the satisfaction of the Malfoy's and surprise to the Headmaster, his son, and wife.

            "Good, then just sign here, and your son will be on the next train to Bridgeton."  Lucious said pointing at a line on the parchment.

            Ron looked to his mother desperately.  Wasn't she going to stop him?  But Mrs. Weasley was just as shocked and horrified as Ron.  Ron looked to his father with a pleading look in his eyes.

            "I said my son wouldn't be attending Hogwarts.  I never said he would be attending Bridgeton, and don't worry he won't be attending any other school in Britain either.  He'll be under my father's custody, and he'll be going to a wizarding school in Ireland, first thing tomorrow morning."  Arthur said.

            Draco frowned furiously at this news, but Ron wasn't exactly thrilled about this either.  Ron would be pulled away from everything and everybody he knew, all because of the Malfoys' and their money!

            Mr. Malfoy saw the look of horror in Ron's eyes and he smiled.  "All right, then our business here is done.  Thank you Professor Dumbledore.  Come Narcissa… Draco, I need to speak with you before we leave."  Lucious said.

            The Malfoy's left the office.

            "Arthur, Molly I could still speak with the Minister.  Your son is still welcome at this school."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Professor Dumbledore, maybe it's best that you don't speak with the Minister.  You've done enough for us over the years, and I'd hate to put your friendship with the Minister in a worse position.  We don't want to push our luck with the Malfoys'.  We're lucky they're not still pressing charges, because he's not going to Bridgeton.  No, it's best that you don't.  We can't thank you enough for putting up with our boys this long.  After the twins… Thank you Professor.  Ronald, you'd better go pack.  We'll be taking him home with us now."  Molly said to Professor Dumbledore.

            "Ron…" Professor Dumbledore said, before Ron could leave.  Ron turned around to look at the Headmaster.  Ron truly looked as sad as he felt.  "I wish you luck wherever you go, and I truly hope to have you attending Hogwarts again."

            "Thanks.  Thanks for everything."  Ron said.

            Professor Dumbledore offered Ron his hand.  Ron took it and shook it before leaving.

            Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed Ron in silence as he walked to the portrait hole.  "We'll wait here for you."  Mrs. Weasley said softly.

            "I won't be long."  Ron said miserably and gave the password to enter the Gryffindor Common Room.

            Ron entered the common room and surprisingly found everybody there.  The twins were entertaining a group of people, including Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell.  Harry and Hermione were in the armchairs in front of the fire, and Ginny was getting help on a Divination assignment from Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.  Seamus Finnigan was playing a game of Exploding Snap with Dean Thomas and Neville was working on an essay.

            Ron ran up to his dorm and started packing, thankful that nobody was there.  It only took him a few minutes to pack everything he owned into his trunk.  He grabbed Pigwidgeon's cage and the handle of his trunk and started heaving them downstairs.

            "You going somewhere, Ron?"  Fred asked loudly raising an eyebrow.  His loud outburst caused everybody to turn and look at Ron, who was lugging his trunk and an empty owl cage down the stairs.

            "Dumbledore didn't suspend you, did he?"  Neville asked.

            "He didn't do anything, but I'm not suspended."  Ron said.

            "So are you running away?"  George asked with a laugh.

            "No, I've been thrown out, by the Minister, not Dumbledore… Malfoy wrote his parents… So, I have to be out of here by midnight."  Ron said.

            "You can't be serious."  Harry said.

            "I wish I wasn't."  Ron said.

            "Where are you going then?"  Ginny asked.

            "They're sending me off to Ireland to live with Grandfather."  Ron said pushing the portrait hole open.

            "Wait!"  Fred shouted.  Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione followed Ron out of the common room.

            Ron found his parents waiting for him.  "I just have to get Pig from the Owlery.  I'll be right back."  Ron said.

            Harry and Hermione said hello to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before running after Ron.  Fred, George, and Ginny were all questioning their parents.

            In the Owlery, Ron squinted around for his tiny owl.  "Pig…" Ron said holding his arm out.  Pig flew down hooting excitingly as he landed on Ron's arm.

            "Ron, Dumbledore could talk to the Minister and…"

            "Harry, he could, but then the Malfoys would press charges against me, and since I don't have any money, I'd be put in the court's custody and I'd be going to Bridgeton, which is a prison type of school for wizards expelled from Durmstrangs.  Malfoy's dad highly recommends it, so it's not exactly my choice of schools, not that I have a choice."  Ron said.

            "But…"

            "Thanks for being my friend Harry.  I'll never forget you."  Ron said seriously.  "And stay out of trouble, and don't get killed.  Maybe one day when we finish school, we'll see each other again."

            "Ron, thank you for being my friend, but it doesn't end now!  We just won't go to school together… I'll still visit on the holiday's, and…"

            Ron and Harry embraced, before pulling away quickly.

            "Owl me."  Harry said.

            "I will."  Ron said smiling and rolling back a tear in his eye.

            Ron turned to Hermione.

            "Thank you for putting up with me for all these years.  Keep an eye on Harry for me, keep him safe."  Ron said.

            Hermione hugged Ron tightly and Ron knew she was crying.

            "You better owl me as well!"  Hermione cried wiping her face dry.

            "I will."  Ron said.  "Maybe you could come and stay a week at the burrow during the summer before you visit Krum."

            "I will."  Hermione said pulling away from Ron.

            "Take care of each other."  Ron said to his two best friends and left the Owlery before he could cry.

            Ron found his parents outside of the portrait hole talking to Ginny and the twins who were looking upset and angry.

            "Good luck Ron."  George said hugging his brother goodbye.

            "Thanks."  Ron said.

            "Owl us if you ever need anything."  Fred said embracing his brother as soon as George let go.

            "I will."  Ron said.

            Ginny hugged him with tears in her eyes.

            "I wish you didn't have to leave."  Ginny cried.

            "Ginny, you won't even notice.  I promise.  I'll owl you everyday, so you get sick of me."  Ron said.

            "You better."  Ginny said, wiping her eyes as she let go of her older brother.

            "Be good."  Ron said.

            "Hypocrite."  Ginny cried.

            Ron hit his sister's shoulder playfully.

            "Take care of her for me."  Ron said to Fred and George seriously.

            "We will."  The twins said in unison.

            "Then I guess its goodbye."  Ron said sadly.

            "Come home for the holidays."  Ginny said.

            "I will."  Ron said.

            Ron picked up his trunk and Pigwidgeon's cage and walked out of Hogwarts with his parents.


	2. Where The Grass Is Green And The Girls A...

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Two

Where The Grass Is Green And The Girls Are Pretty

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

            "Don't worry about it.  Molly, Arthur told me everything, and I do know of the Malfoy family.  They probably own more money than half of the vaults in Gringotts' Bank, but they get it because they sell out to evil.  They use that to get their way, and naturally I know my grandson isn't a troublemaker.  Sure the lad will get into a fight or two, but that's probably nothing compared to what the Malfoy's youngest gets into.  Besides, inheriting my temper, and his father's temper, you can't stay mad at the fellow.  Ronald won't be a problem here.  He's known that since he was five he was always more than welcome here.  Ever since you forgot him at that family reunion.  I've never met a boy who spoke with such honesty, and if somebody makes him mad, he'll let them know."  Grandfather Weasley said to Mrs. Weasley before having a coughing fit.

            "Are you all right?"  Ron asked with concern.

            "Yes, I'm fine."  Grandfather said.

            "Are you sure you don't mind?  Ron can be quite a handful and an eater, and Erin said she wouldn't mind taking him, and I hate imposing like this, but we just want him to get an education."  Molly said.

            "Ronald's not an imposition.  I can't thank you enough for sending him my way."  Grandfather said happily.

            "Well, I have to go home, if there's any problems, send an owl to me, and I'll come get him."  Molly said anxiously.

            "Ron's a good boy, there won't be any problems.  Just go already before you change your mind."  Grandfather said.

            "Ron, I love you.  Please behave, and if you need anything owl me."  Molly said.

            "I will, but I won't need anything."  Ron said reassuringly.

            Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed her father-in-law before hugging and kissing Ron.  Then she disapparated.

            "The Cork school allows you to come home on the weekends if you wish.  I'd like you to come and visit me as often as you can on the weekends.  I'm not saying you have too, but I'd like to see how you're doing." 

            "I'll come home every weekend."  Ron promised.

            "I'd love that, but if you wish to hang out with friends you make, then I won't hold it against you."  Grandfather said.

            "Family comes first."  Ron said reassuringly.

            Ron loved his grandfather very much.  His paternal grandparents had always loved him, and he definitely was their favorite grandchild, and the Weasley's had many grandchildren.

            Ron could still remember that family reunion.  His mum had wanted to show off Ginny, and she told Ron to stay with his father, but his father who had been catching up with his brothers, sisters, and cousins had told Ron to go back to his mother.  Ron, wanting to stay out of trouble, had decided to stay out of everybody's way, as Percy advised.  When he had asked Percy how to stay off of his parents' nerves, Percy told him not to bug them, and to stay quiet.  So Ron stayed at a corner table, and when everybody had started to leave, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were both a little tipsy sent only six redheads through the fire.  Ron hadn't known they left, but when only three relatives remained, he began to get worried.  That's when his grandparents finally got to know him and love him, and they insisted on having him every other weekend.  Ron spent many weekends over his grandparents' home.  He stopped this when he started Hogwarts.

            "Do you still have my Chess set?"  Grandfather asked.

            "Yes."  Ron said happily.  He pulled the chess set and the pieces out of his trunk and they had a good game of chess.

            "So tell me about the fight."  Grandfather said.

            "He started it, and I won."  Ron laughed.

            "That's my boy.  As long as you didn't start it and as long as you win that's what counts."  Grandfather said.  "So was there a reason behind the punches?"

            "He called one of my best friends a mudblood."  Ron said.

            "That's a Malfoy…" Grandfather said shaking his head disapprovingly as he moved his bishop.  "Are you scared?"

            "Of leaving everybody I know, to start off again without even my brothers to show me around?  In a way I'm a bit nervous, but I guess I'm a bit excited.  I mean the last time I started at a school; I got the two best friends anybody could ask for.  Now I get to live with you and start at another school.  Things can only get better from the way I see it.  I mean I get to come home to visit you on the weekends, and nobody really knows me here.  So I'm more excited.  Everything will be great."  Ron said.

            "I hope so, Ronnie, I hope so."  Grandfather said.

            The next morning Grandfather drove Ron to the train station and saw him aboard the train to school.

            "Here's a ticket home for whenever you miss me."  Grandfather said.

            "I'll be back on the weekend."  Ron promised.

            "Make some friends."  Grandfather said.

            "I'll try."  Ron said hopefully.

            "Cork School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  The finest school for witches and wizards in the country."  Headmistress Professor O'Malley said showing Ron to his dorm.  The Headmistress was about ninety, or not as old as Dumbledore, but pretty old.  She reminded Ron instantly of Professor McGonagall with her tone, and the only thing that differed in appearance was her hair.  She had short white hair and she didn't wear glasses.  "You have the option to return to your Grandfather's home on the weekend, and to be honest, with your record, I encourage you to visit your Grandfather every weekend.  I don't want trouble from you, and when students are not kept busy, they're more often in trouble than not.  Here's your dorm.  Leave your trunk on your bed, but grab your books.  I'll show you to your first lesson."

            Ron grabbed his books feeling a bit angry.  Already the school was prejudiced against him.

            Ron followed the Headmistress to a Transfiguration classroom.

            "Professor McGonagall, you have a new student."  Professor O'Malley said.

            "McGonagall?"  Ron whispered, not sure that he heard her right, but before he could ask the Headmistress, she had left.  Ron looked up expecting a twin of Professor McGonagall, but found not a woman Professor, but a man.  Professor McGonagall had white hair with quite a few gray hairs.  He looked to be about sixty, but Ron was sure by the wrinkles in his face he was as old as his wife, and Ron thought the Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts was at least eighty.

            "Does my new student have a name?"  Professor McGonagall asked.

            "Ron Weasley."  Ron answered.

            "Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley.  Why don't you have a seat?"  Professor McGonagall asked.

            Ron nodded, but as soon as he sat, he couldn't help but raise his hand.

            "Mr. Weasley, you have a question already?"  Professor McGonagall asked.

            "I'm sorry, you don't have a sister or a cousin who teaches at Hogwarts, er… do you?"  Ron asked.

            "You went to Hogwarts?"  Professor McGonagall asked.

            "Up until today, yes sir."  Ron said.

            "So you know my wife then."  Professor McGonagall said.

            "Oh."  Ron said.

            "We're right on the same page in teaching, so hopefully you won't be behind."  Professor McGonagall said.

            It turns out they were exactly on the same page.

            Ron left the lesson with a few assignments for homework.  It turned out that while Professor McGonagall wasn't as strict as his wife, he handed out just as much homework, possibly a bit more.

            Ron was looking for his next classroom.  Ron was looking in every window for a Charms classroom.  He was looking in one window when he felt his legs tighten up.  He went to walk, but fell face forward on the concrete floor.

            Everybody passing by laughed loudly at the new student lying face down on the floor.  Ron pulled his wand out of the pockets of his robes and performed the counter curse.  He got up and grabbed his bag, which had fallen on the floor.

            "Oh no."  Ron muttered.  His bottle of ink, which was in his bag had broken when the bag hit the floor.  This caused people standing by to laugh more.  Ron could feel his ears flushing red.  Ron cleaned up the ink with a spell and repaired the broken bottle with another.  This was not the best way to start out at a new school.  Somebody already obviously didn't like him, and he had lost a lot of his ink supply.  A bell rang for class and everybody departed.  Ron had no idea where the Charms classroom was.  Nobody had offered to show him either.  Ron pulled out the train ticket from his pocket.  He was considering using it now.  He had only made it through one class, and he was already going to be in trouble for being late for a class, which he still had no idea where it was.

            "Are you lost?"  A girl's voice asked.

            Ron turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair in two braids wearing a Cork uniform and glasses.

            "Yes, see I'm new here, and I'm supposed to find some Charms classroom, and I don't know where I'm going."  Ron said.

            "You're looking for Professor Monroe.  I was sent to find you.  I'm Allison, by the way.  You must be Ron?"  Allison asked.

            "Yes, it's nice to meet you."  Ron said.

            "The pleasure's all mine."  Allison said leading Ron towards the charms classroom.

            They entered the classroom.  Students started sniggering, and Ron heard, "That's him."  "That's the kid."

            "He was lost Professor."  Allison said taking her seat.

            "You must be Ronald Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you.  I'm Professor Monroe, the Charms teacher here at Cork."  Professor Monroe said cheerfully.  Professor Monroe had to be the youngest Professor Ron ever saw.  She looked to be in her late twenties, or early thirties, and she was rather attractive for a Professor.  She had wavy dark brown hair that actually looked black and just came down past her shoulders.  She had brown eyes and a great smile.

            "Nice to meet you."  Ron said still stunned at how young his teacher was.  Ron started heading for an empty seat in the back row, but Professor Monroe wouldn't let him.

            "Nobody sits in the back row."  Professor Monroe said.

            Ron looked around.  There wasn't anywhere else to sit.  Then the empty desk in the back of the classroom was levitated to the front.  He had to sit next to one of the kids who had laughed at him earlier.

            "Where did you leave off in your previous Charms lesson?"  Professor Monroe asked.

            Ron shrugged.

            "You don't know?  You have to know."  Professor Monroe said.

            "I don't pay attention."  Ron said.

            "Well you're going to pay attention in here, or you can pay attention in detention after class, do you understand?"  Professor Monroe asked.

            Ron nodded.

            The bell rang to end class.

            "Cian?  Cian, take Ron to Defense Against the Dark Arts with you please."  Professor Monroe said.

            "Sure."  Cian said.

            "Enjoy your first day Ron."  Professor Monroe said.

            "Thanks."  Ron said.

            Ron followed Cian, the classmate who had laughed at him when he entered, and whom he was sitting next to.  Cian had curly blonde hair.

            "So you're Ron?"  Cian asked on their way to their next class.  Ron nodded.  "Never try walking when somebody puts the leg locker curse on you.  You look like a real idiot."

            "Were you the one who performed the curse?"  Ron asked.

            "No, but if it were me, I wouldn't tell you."  Cian said.  "I mean after all, aren't you in here for nearly killing somebody?"

            "No.  I got into a fistfight with somebody calling my best friend a mudblood.  That person came off a bit worse, but he didn't even need to go to the infirmary, and because his parents have money and mine don't have as much, my only option was to come here."  Ron explained.

            "You should've killed him then.  I come from muggle parents, and to be honest we're not real rich either."  Cian said.

            Ron smiled.  He actually made a friend.

            Ron found the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor to be exactly like Professor Moody from his previous year.  He was bald, and his face wasn't scarred, though it was wrinkly.  Professor Chambers had everybody entranced with his words and tone of voice.  Ron kept waiting for him to shout out _Constant Vigilance_ every five minutes, as Moody would've.

            Ron followed Cian out on the grounds to the greenhouses.  Professor Sage was very snappy, and she'd lecture a student, whose mind would wander, for no less than five minutes.  Ron fought hard to pay attention, even though he already knew the uses of Gillyweed.  Ron couldn't help but notice how much green was in Ireland.  It was amazing how green the grass was.

            Just as Ron was sure Professor Sage would snap at him, the bell rang, ending class.  Ron followed Cian across the grounds to the Care of Magical Creatures Class.  Professor MacDonald was a teacher in his early fifties.  He spoke to Ron at the beginning of class, saying how his daughter, Natalie attends Hogwarts, before he taught the class about the Augurey, or the Irish Phoenix.

            Finally, the last lesson of the day was Divination.  Ron wondered what a Divination without Professor Trelawney would be like, but wouldn't have to stop wondering, because it turned out that Professor Trelawney's twin sister, who was just as crazy as the Professor Trelawney at Hogwarts, taught the Divination class at Cork.

            By the end of the week, Ron had a few friends, and couldn't wait to go home and visit his Grandfather.  His Grandfather was waiting for him with a smile when he arrived at the train station.  They drove home, with Ron telling his grandfather all about his first week.

            "Grandfather, I'm so glad to be home."  Ron said at dinner.  "I wanted to come back here after my first lesson.  I was so lost."

            "Ron, you'll always be allowed here, you can be in the middle of a lesson and run home.  I'll always be here for you."  Grandfather said.

            "That's why you've always been my hero, because you will always be here for me.  I mean, when I was five, you wouldn't leave until you knew I was safe, and when I got in that fight the other day, you let me live with you, no questions asked.  Then when I told you I felt like coming here after the first lesson, you said I could've.  I knew you would've let me too, but I wanted to give things a second try, so you wouldn't think I was a baby, and I knew you never would, but I'm glad I tried again."  Ron said.

            Grandfather was in tears.  "Never in my life have I been told I was a hero."  Grandfather said.

            "That's probably because people always thought you already knew."  Ron said.

            Grandfather hugged Ron.  "This is why you're my favorite grandchild."  Grandfather said. 


	3. Alive

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Three

Alive

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  I would like to thank Juicy Blueberry Baby for her very nice reviews I really appreciate them.  I wish you the best of luck in your new school, I started at a new school last year, its where I go today, but it also is a school where students who are sort of out of control attend.  I chose to go there because I didn't like my public school, and things are great, and I'm sure you'll do great at your new school, and hopefully much better than Ron, and you'll see why, but good luck and thanks!  

            As weeks flew by, Ron began to miss his friends and family, but he was growing to love his new school and he was always happy to come home to his Grandfather on the weekends.  Ron was determined to be on his best behavior in school for his Grandfather, but where Cian would lead, Ron couldn't help but follow, though it only ended up in harmless fun.

            Ron would write to his sister every day of the week, like he promised, and send all seven letters out on Sundays.  Ron felt that what he wrote to his little sister was something he'd write in a journal, if he were to ever keep one, but he didn't, because frankly, Ron hated writing.  He only wrote his sister as much as he did, because he had promised her he would, and since he was writing, he felt that he might as well tell her everything.  Ginny, after all would understand him, no matter how complicated or stupid Ron would be.

            To Ron's great surprise he found out that not all classes had to be boring or hard, some were actually fun!  Ron really enjoyed Transfiguration, though he loathed the homework, but Ron's favorite class was definitely Charms.  In letters to Ginny, Harry, and Hermione, Ron would often describe Professor Monroe as crazy and mental.  Ron couldn't help but laugh in every Charms lesson.  Professor Monroe actually cared about the students in her classes.  Once she made everybody perfect their charms, they'd have a few minutes of free time, which she talked and listened.  She wanted to know about everybody's personal life, and why certain students would do certain things, and Ron and the rest of the class would hear about her embarrassing moments or her upbringing when it came up.

            "Cian, are you and Deirdre still seeing each other?"  Professor Monroe asked one Charms lesson.

            Cian blushed but muttered yes.

            "Her birthday's coming up, are you going to get her flowers or anything?  I know she loves roses, she said her mother grew them in her garden, when she was growing up."  Professor Monroe said.

            Ron couldn't help but laugh into his arms.

            "Ron, who are you seeing?"  Professor Monroe asked.

            Ron shook his head still laughing.

            "Were you seeing somebody back at Hogwarts?"  Professor Monroe asked interestedly.

            "No."  Ron laughed.

            "Well do you like anybody in this school?  You can tell me after class, I know all the girls real well, and I've heard of a few that seem to have their eyes on you."  Professor Monroe said.

            Ron laughed.  "You've got to be the only teacher, I ever thought of as mad."  Ron said.

            "Why do you think I'm mad?"  Professor Monroe asked.

            "You're young and you're teaching that's my first reason, and you want to know everything about your students."  Ron said.

            "Because I care, that makes me mad?"  Professor Monroe asked.

            "Yes and you're too lively."  Ron said.

            "Okay, so you think I'm crazy, now tell me who you like."  Professor Monroe said.

            "No!"  Ron said busting out with laughter.

            "You don't like anybody here?  You don't think… Allison's pretty?"  Professor Monroe asked referring to the girl with glasses and blonde braids sitting on the other side of the room.

            "I think she's pretty.  I think a lot of girls are attractive, but that doesn't mean I like them more than a friend."  Ron said.

            "So why did you get sent here anyway if you don't mind me asking?"  Professor Monroe asked.

            "Because I got into a fight with a rich kid, and his parents said they were going to press charges if I didn't leave Hogwarts, and the only other school in Britain that I was offered to attend was a prison type of school, and my dad signed me over to my Grandfather, but it's all right, because my Grandfather's great."  Ron said.

            "So you get along all right with your Grandfather?"  Professor Monroe asked.

            "Yea, I reckon I actually get along with him better than my own parents."  Ron said.

            "So why did you fight?  See, I don't understand why students fight.  It seems pointless and painful to me, and my brother and I were not raised to do anything of the sort."  Professor Monroe said.

            "This rich prat pushes everybody around, and usually I just ignore him, but he called my friend a mudblood, and I can't stand that kind of prejudice."  Ron said.

            "Well why not ignore the bully and comfort your friend, or get a Professor and tell them what he said?"  Professor Monroe asked.

            "My friend wasn't around, but he still doesn't have a right to say that, and I was just showing him what happens when I hear that word."  Ron said.

            "You were right in the sense that he shouldn't have said that, Merlin knows how I hate that word.  My best friend was muggleborn.  But still if you're friend didn't hear it; you should've ignored it.  You only taught this bully that every time he said that word you were going to sink to his level and start a fight, so he now would have an advantage on you.  All he would have to do is whisper that word in front of a teacher, and then you would get in trouble."  Professor Monroe explained.

            "Well its obvious now that he had an advantage over me.  He's rich.  But I'm not that stupid to start a fight in front of a teacher.  We were in the middle of a fight when teachers walked by.  And it wouldn't have been a big deal, but he had to write home to his dad and he's a rich death eater, and now I'm here, but it's not as bad as it could be."  Ron said.

            "Well you should've gone to a teacher."  Professor Monroe said.

            "Well if we had decent teachers and were five-year-olds, I suppose telling on somebody would be all right.  As it is the head of his house is as prejudice as he is, and you don't go up to a Professor crying, '_Professor, he just called my friend a mudblood._'  That's babyish, and we're supposed to act all mature."

            "And fighting's mature?"  Professor Monroe asked.

            "It teaches him not to mess with me or my friends."  Ron said.

            "It taught you not to mess with him, because you're here now."  Professor Monroe said.

            "This isn't a punishment.  I thought it would be, but it's like rewarding me for beating the crap out of him."  Ron said.

            "One day, you're going to learn that fighting isn't an answer."  Professor Monroe said.

            "I'm not saying it is, but with Malfoy it was the only option!"  Ron said.

            The bell rang.

            "You gave him the satisfaction by fighting him.  You should've ignored him, and if you're friend was smart he'd think nothing of it, because you wouldn't have to defend him if he weren't offended."  Professor Monroe said.

            "It was a girl."  Ron corrected before leaving the Charms classroom quickly.

            "Ron, Ron, c'mon, wake up."  Cian whispered shaking his friend hard to awake him from a deep sleep.

            "Are you trying to get me kicked out of this school?  Because waking me up when I'm sleeping is a death wish."  Ron mumbled groggily.

            "Get up Ron, you don't want to miss this."  Cian said excitedly.

            "This better be good."  Ron warned dangerously as he got out of bed.  Ron pulled on his robes before following Cian out of the dorm, and surprisingly out of the castle.

            "Are you mad?  I don't need to be kicked out."  Ron said.

            "Don't worry, if you get kicked out I'll get kicked out with you."  Cian said.

            "But…" Ron started.

            "Look, turn back now if you want, but I'm warning you, you'll be missing out on a lot of fun."  Cian said.

            "I can't afford to get caught."  Ron said.

            "Neither can I, but don't worry, we never do."  Cian said.

            They ran off the school grounds and into a muggle village.

            "Cian, where exactly are we going?"  Ron asked.

            "To a muggle pub."  Cian said.

            Ron hesitated.  He didn't want to disappoint his Grandfather.  What would his Grandfather think of this?  Ron rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with Cian, he could see his Grandfather laughing, after all its not as if he wouldn't have done it.

            They entered a muggle pub.  It was very loud filled with laughter and music.  Ron saw at least twenty of his classmates dancing or drinking.

            A girl with short brown hair from his Potions class came up to him.  Ron knew her name was Maura.

            "Let's wine and dine, shall we?"  Maura asked handing Ron a drink.

            Ron hesitated again, but only for a second.  Then he took the drink.

            Ron and Maura danced on the dance floor where a lot of the students were, and they danced most of the night, with Ron drinking in between dances.

            At one point Ron remembered kissing Maura on the lips, and on her ears, and neck, and then he vaguely remembered going into the bathroom.

            Ron and the rest of the drunken students made their way back to the school before the sun came up and snuck into their dorms before any teachers awoke.  Ron threw up everything he had drunk before classes started, and he went to lessons with exhaustion in his eyes.

            "So, Ron are you and Maura seeing each other, or did you only like her because you were drunk?"  Professor Monroe asked.

            Ron rubbed his head.

            "I like her, but I don't know what I did last night.  Wait… how did you know about…"

            "Luckily for you, only I read the muggle news.  On random nights there is some underage drinking at local muggle pubs, and on the mornings after all of my students are sick and exhausted and unable to learn anything at all."  Professor Monroe snapped.

            "You're not going to tell O'Malley, are you?"  Cian asked into his arms.

            "I probably should, but then Ron would be kicked out, because it's never been brought up before Ron's arrival."  Professor Monroe said.

            "Thanks."  Ron said.

            "You have a detention on Monday night with me Cian, Ron, and let's see… Marilyn, Connell, and Eileen from this class."  Professor Monroe said.

            "Thanks."  Ron said sleepily.

            On the train ride home to his Grandfather's that evening, Ron slept, wrote an essay, and wrote a letter.  Ron was just about to go back to sleep when he received letters from Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.  Ron breathed a sigh, receiving a letter from Harry meant that Harry hadn't been killed.

_Dear Ron,_

_            I wish I could have a Professor like Professor Monroe.  She sounds really cool, and I wish we had somebody like who reminded you of Professor Lupin teaching Potions at Hogwarts!  Professor Lupin was one of my favorite Professors.  Most of all I wish I could have you back at Hogwarts to distract Malfoy.  He's always following me, wherever I go.  He teases me all the time about you and how poor we are, but there are times where he doesn't tease me, he just scares me, because he follows me.  I think he might be trying to kill me when nobody's around.  Luckily, I find Fred or George just in time.  Fred and George scare him away, but they can't do anything, because otherwise they'll end up like you, and then who will be here to protect me?  I thought I could protect myself, but I don't know what I'm protecting myself from.  I just wish Malfoy would say what he's up to, but that's not his way.  Ron, I miss you so much.  Harry and Hermione do too, I can tell because they're always asking everybody to play Chess, and usually it's you bugging them to try against you.  I have all your letters saved, and your friend Cian sounds real cool.  I'm glad you have such a great time at Grandfather's.  I never really realized how close you two are.  Tell Grandfather I love him and I miss him!  The twins say hi as well.  Ron I love you and miss you!  Keep writing me.  I'll see you at Christmas._

_                                                                        Love Your Sister,_

_                                                                                                Ginny_

_Ron-_

_            How have you been?  How come I've only been getting one short letter a week, but your sister gets seven novels a week?  Have you replaced me already?  Is it because you can make new friends, but you can't make new sisters?  I can't believe it's only been one month!  I still have six months before summer holiday, and Dumbledore will probably only let me visit the last week before school starts.  So it's practically seven months.  Have you found a girlfriend yet?  Are you even looking for one?  Probably not, because you're a prat!  I swear if you rub it in one more time that there's nobody like Snape at your school, more like Lupin and Moody, I swear I'll come over to Ireland myself just to hurt you!  I told McGonagall who your Transfiguration Professor was; she says she ought to write him a letter of apology for not warning him!  She says she pities her husband because he has to deal with you.  However, she's given us more homework because she doesn't want everybody to think that her husband's a better teacher than her.  You'll be glad that you're not back in Hogwarts right now.  I think McGonagall would hurt you for that comment about nobody wanting to marry her.  She stole the parchment from my hands, honestly!  Things here are all right Voldemort wise, but that's the only way they're all right.  Everything else is a mess, I mean my best friend's gone, Malfoy's worse than ever, Snape's even more of a pain, and you're not back yet!  This is going to be a long year.  You better start sending me as many letters as your sister.  I'm warning you.  –Harry._

_P.S. Snuffles said hello, and he hopes you're well.  He's being even more protective, because you're no longer here to keep me out of trouble.  I could've sworn it was you who was the troublemaker; Hermione was the one to keep me out of trouble… Good luck!_

_Dear Ron,_

_            Your friend Cian was right, if you feel your legs tighten up, you shouldn't try walking, you'll look like an idiot when you fall flat on your face.  I've been reading your owls to Ginny.  Cian sounds nice, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who hexed you.  You made a good choice of friends… pick somebody who laughed at you.  I don't understand something.  See, Ginny gets seven letters a week, Harry gets one letter a week, and I have only gotten one letter, all this month when you were away._

_            Look, I'm sorry for being so cold towards you at Hogwarts, I just didn't need your crap about Krum, and I thought it was dropped once you were leaving, but obviously it wasn't, because I haven't had as much as a second owl from you!  Everyday when the mail comes, I always hope you'll have owled me, but when letters drop in front of Harry or Ginny and not me, I get really upset._

_            Harry's all right, mostly because Quidditch has started up again.  Gryffindor's beaten Hufflepuff already, but Harry still felt bad about that.  He keeps thinking if Cedric were still alive he wouldn't have creamed them so easily, even though he wouldn't have even been at Hogwarts this year!  Sirius has tried to cheer him up, and he's done by far the best job._

_            Sirius is way overprotective now.  He's like Moody with CONSTANT VIGILANCE!  But I can understand why.  Sirius knew with you here, if Harry ever walked into danger you would've thrown yourself in front of him, or went with him.  I'm not exactly as brave as you, but I would do the same thing, should times call for that.  But Sirius knew that if Harry was ever in trouble you'd have his back, for him, and now not even Dumbledore has the power to put you back where you belong._

_            I bet that's what the Malfoy's really wanted, you out of the school so Harry would be vulnerable!  Ron, why did you have to stick up for me?  You know when you get all defensive, it means that I am a mudblood, and really I don't believe I am, but you showed Malfoy what you thought of me.  Because when he said that mudblood, it's like saying that muggle lover.  It's not necessarily a bad thing, but when you act defensive like that it is.  A mudblood is somebody with dirty blood.  Because I have muggle parents doesn't mean I'm a mudblood.  I think Malfoy's the mudblood, for his blood runs evil and dirty._

_            Ron, in all honesty I miss you.  Things aren't the same without you here.  I guess I always took you for granted, but couldn't you just complete a year in Bridgeton and then come back?  You'd better write me more!  I'm no longer writing Krum, so that you'll write me.  Please write me._

_                                                            Love From,_

_                                                                        Hermione_

            Ron smiled; Hermione had dumped Krum so that Ron would write her!  Hermione wanted to hear from Ron!  Ron couldn't have been happier… Well, actually he could've if his friends and family at Hogwarts would move to Cork, but still he was happy.

            Ron got off the train and left the train station, looking around for his Grandfather's car.  Grandfather was probably running late.  But the storm clouds in the sky and a terrible feeling in his stomach made him think otherwise.


	4. Danny Boy

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Four

Danny Boy

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  I would like to thank Juicy Blueberry Baby again for the very nice review.  And I would also like to thank my old friend lordoftherats for his review, and to answer your question the answer is no, I am not piggybacking off of Misunderstood, though I can see why you'd think that, but this is an all new story.  As for the reader who reviewed, I appreciate your compliments as well as your constructive criticism.  I know that this story isn't possible.  This comes out of my head, so of course there will be plenty of flaws, but thanks for correcting me anyway, however I'm just writing this for fun.  Thanks to all of you!  ~*Carey*~

            Ron ran into his grandfather's home, soaked to the bone from the rain, and breathless from running so far.  Ron looked around.

            "Grandpa?  Grandfather, are you here?"  Ron asked hopefully.

            No answer.

            Ron started to feel a bit relieved; maybe he was at the station now, waiting for Ron.

            Ron gasped as he walked into the living room.  Head bent over, sitting in his armchair, was his grandfather.  He was extremely still.

            "No, please… please don't let him be dead!"  Ron whispered desperately.

            Ron walked over to his grandfather.  "Grandpa?  Grandpa, are you all right?"  Ron asked softly as he gave his grandfather a shake.

            Ron jumped back at the touch.  His grandfather was freezing.  "Grandpa, wake up… Please wake up grandpa!  You said you'd always be here when I need you, and now I need you to wake up!  Please wake up!  Please, Grandpa, wake up!"  Ron sobbed as he shook his Grandpa roughly, knowing his Grandfather was dead.

            Ron fell to the ground hugging his knees and crying into his arms.  He needed to write his parents, but he couldn't control himself right now.  He couldn't do anything but cry.

            "Did you see my daughter Ginny, isn't she adorable?"  Molly Weasley asked her cousin Priscilla.

            "Oh, she's just precious!  You finally have a girl!  How old is she?  She's too adorable!"  Priscilla said picking up the little redheaded girl.

            "She just turned four, and I must tell you after six boys, she's definitely a blessing!"  Molly said.

            "How are your boys doing?"  Priscilla asked.

            "Mum!  Mummy!"  Ron whined tugging on his mother's dress for attention.  They were at a family reunion, with lots of family members, none his age, and that scared him.  He wanted his mother's comfort.

            "Ron, if you're going to act like this the whole time, go stay with your father."  Molly said.

            "But-" Ron cried.

            "Go."  Molly said, her tone carrying a warning.

            Ron made his way across the room passing his brothers, who were all being admired, and over to his father who was drinking with his uncles.

            "Dad, daddy!"  Ron said.

            "Ron, why aren't you with your mum?"  Arthur asked.

            "She said stay with you."  Ron said.

            Arthur rolled his eyes.  "Go back to your mother."  Arthur said.

            "But-" Ron cried.

            "Now…" Arthur said looking at Ron warningly.

            Ron sighed and started to turn to go back to his mum.  He looked back at his dad, but his dad had already turned his back, uncaringly.

            Ron didn't know what to do.  If he went back to his mum, she'd be mad at him, and she'd probably bring him over to his dad, and they'd fight, and they'd blame him for embarrassing each other at a big reunion.  Ron thought a few minutes.  Perhaps, he'd try Percy's plan.  When he had asked Percy only the other day, he had suggested that if Ron had really wanted to stay out of trouble, he'd stay out of everybody's way.  That's what Ron would do, and that's what Ron had done ten years ago.

            "Hey son."  A man twice his father's age said shaking him awake where he was sitting.

            "Hello."  Ron said rubbing his eyes awake and looking around.  Besides an older lady about this man's age, and a witch in her young thirties cleaning up, nobody else was there.  "Oh no!  My parents left me!"  Ron said heartbroken.

            "Which one of my children had you?"  The old man asked.

            Ron scrunched his face up with confusion.

            "What are your parents' names?"  The old man asked.

            "Arthur and Molly."  Ron said anxiously looking around.

            "So that would make me your Grandfather."  The old man said.  "I'm your dad's dad."

            "I can't believe they left me."  Ron said sadly.

            "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sure you're parents didn't mean to leave you."  The old woman said kindly.

            "I don't know.  Maybe they're mad at me, because I broke that plate, but I didn't think they knew about it yet."  Ron said.

            "Whose responsible for him?"  The old woman asked.

            "Arthur, but I'm surprised Molly forgot him."  The old man said.

            "Oh so you're another grandson of ours, are you?  Which one might you be?"  The old woman asked.

            "Ron."  Ron said dejectedly.

            "Well, Ron, didn't your mum ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"  The old woman claiming to be his grandmother asked.

            "Yes, but he started talking to me first, and he said I was his grandson, and I believe him, because this was a family party, and because my mum and dad left without me."  Ron said.

            "So what are you good at Ron?  I mean your brothers seem to have gifts for one thing or another, what about you?"  Grandfather asked.

            "The only thing I'm good at is getting in trouble."  Ron said with a shrug.

            "You look a lot like your father."  Grandmother said.

            "No I don't, he's a grown up and I'm little, and I have hair, and he doesn't have a lot."  Ron said insistently.

            His grandparents laughed.

            "Aren't you bold?"  Grandmother asked.

            "No, I said I have hair, my dad is kind of bald though."  Ron said.

            Grandfather clutched his stomach as he laughed.

            "It's getting kind of late, do you want us to bring you home?"  Grandmother asked.

            "I'm not even supposed to be talking to strangers, and now you want me to leave with you?"  Ron asked.

            "Are you calling us strange?"  Grandmother asked.

            "No, I'll go with you."  Ron said.

            They took Floo Powder to the burrow.

            "Arthur, Molly!"  Grandfather called.

            Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, and Percy came running down the stairs.

            "You forgot _Ron_ at our, 'family party.'  He's something else all right."  Grandfather said.

            "Oh thank heaven, I had one drink too many, I counted seven redheads going through the fire.  I'm so sorry.  Thank Merlin you were there!"  Molly cried picking up her son.

            "Of course we were there, we'll always be here for our grandchildren!  And speaking of them, I'd like to have him spend a weekend over our house, if you don't mind."  Grandfather said.

            "He can be quite a handful."  Arthur said.

            "Yes, well we were there for this handful, when you forgot him… We can be there for this handful anytime he needs us, and that's a promise."  Grandfather said.

            Ron got up to his feet shakily.  His grandfather had lied to him, he had left him, and he needed him now!  Ron wiped his face dry, but the tears kept coming.  Ron punched the wall around the fireplace out of pain.  He sobbed as his knuckles bled.  He could feel them stinging, but it was a dull pain compared to the pain in his heart.

            Ron made his way into the kitchen and picked up a quill and grabbed a bottle of ink.  He grabbed a scroll of parchment from his bag and wrote home.

_Dear mum,_

_            Grandfather's dead… I don't know what to do… Please help… Come as soon as possible, please!  I don't know what to do!  - Ron_

            "Ron?  Ron, are you here?"  Arthur asked.  Ron's dad was there.  He had sent his Grandfather's owl with the letter hours ago, and it was now two o'clock in the morning.  Grandfather's owl must've known how important it was that his parents get the letter, because his father was here at two o'clock in the morning.  Pig had been off delivering replies to letters he received on the train ride, but Pig wouldn't have known how important it was anyway.

            "Dad?"  Ron asked throatily from the kitchen.  He didn't get up from the floor in the corner, where he had been sitting and waiting.  He had been too scared to look back in the other room.

            "Ron?"  Arthur asked.  He entered the kitchen, Molly just behind him.

            "I'm sorry dad."  Ron sobbed.

            "Its all right, it was his time… Are you all right?"  Arthur asked with concern.

            "No, he promised me he'd always be here for me, and he's dead!"  Ron sobbed into his arms.  "And I can't stop crying!"

            Arthur pulled his son up into a hug.  "He's always going to be here for you, always!  He may not be with you physically, but that doesn't stop him from being there.  And it's all right to cry, Ron."  Arthur said hugging his son tightly looking to his wife for help.

            "Sweetheart, why don't you come home?"  Molly asked.

            "No, this was my home."  Ron cried.

            "Ron, we know this was your home, but we'll find another home for you.  Just help us pack your things and bring them to the burrow for now."  Arthur said.

            "No."  Ron sobbed.

            "Do you want to stay here?"  Arthur asked his son.

            "I can't!"  Ron cried.

            Molly embraced him.

            "Let's go get your things then."  Arthur said.

            "But…" Ron cried.  "But what about…"

            "I'll take care of everything, just please don't make your mum hunt down everything you own."  Arthur said.

            "All of my stuff is at school.  I only have my bag, and that's near the table, and then there's my chess set, but that's…" Ron covered his face with his hands and cried.

            "I'll get it."  Arthur whispered.

            Mrs. Weasley collected Ron's school supplies, while Mr. Weasley walked into the living room.  Mr. Weasley handed Ron his chessboard and chess pieces and Ron took his bag from his mum.

            "I just need you to take Floo powder home, all right?"  Arthur asked.

            Ron nodded as tears streamed down his face.  "Are you going to be all right?"  Ron asked.

            "I'll be fine.  Your mum's going to stay with me for a bit, but Percy will be waiting for you at home, all right?"  Arthur asked.

            Ron nodded and hugged his dad, before he walked in to the living room.  He hugged his mum as well.  Then he took a pinch of Floo powder looked back at his Grandfather and before tears could fall down his face, Ron threw the powder into the fire and cried, "The Burrow" before being taken home.

            "How is he?"  Arthur asked Percy.

            "He's heartbroken, numb, deadened, but right now he's sleeping.  How are you?"  Percy asked.

            "I'm all right."  Arthur said.

            "Are you sure?"  Percy asked.

            "I'm all right."  Arthur said smiling sadly.

            "Percy, thank you so much for taking care of him."  Molly said.

            "Mum, all I did was show him to his room.  I tried talking to him, but all he did was cry, or tried not to, and then he slept.  He damaged his knuckles a bit though, not here, but I wrapped them up anyway.  He appreciated it."  Percy said softly.

            "I'm sure he did.  Thank you Percy."  Molly said kissing Percy's cheek.

            Ron awoke with a headache at noon.

            "How are you feeling?"  Molly asked brushing her youngest son's hair back with her fingers.

            "Terrible."  Ron said remembering everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.  Ron covered his face with his hands.

            "Percy brought your stuff home from the Cork school."  Molly said.

            "What?  Why?"  Ron asked.

            "Sweetheart, you could only go to that school, because Grandfather had custody of you and lived in that area."  Molly explained gently.

            "So I can't go back to Cork?"  Ron asked disbelievingly as tears formed in his eyes.

            "No, but your aunt Erin, she lives in County Mayo, Ireland.  She has a few boys your age, and they attend the Ballycastle School."  Molly said.

            Ron rolled over, turning away from her.  "Do I have to go to this school?"  Ron asked.

            "Your aunt Erin wants you to come stay with her, and if you want to stay in Ireland, then yes.  It will be just like the Cork School.  You were apprehensive about going there, and you seemed to enjoy it while you were there."  Molly said.

            "All right."  Ron sighed.

            "After the funeral, you're going to be leaving with Erin, all right?"  Arthur asked Ron who barely touched his breakfast.

            Ron nodded miserably.

            "I promise you, you'll have a wonderful time at Erin's and at that school.  We'll have to drag you home for the holidays, that's how much you'll like it."  Arthur said.

            Ron just shrugged.

            Arthur sighed.  "I have to go.  I'll see you at the funeral."  Arthur said.  He kissed his youngest son before leaving the room looking for his wife.

            There were two pops outside the kitchen door, and the doorknob turned opening the door, and Bill and Charlie, Ron's eldest brothers entered the burrow.

            "Hey Ron!"  Bill said.

            "How are you doing?"  Charlie asked hugging his younger brother.

            Ron didn't respond.  He just shrugged in misery.  Instantly Bill and Charlie realized how bad their little brother was hurting.

            Charlie sat down wrapping an arm around his little brother's back much to Ron's annoyance.  He didn't want to be touched or talked to right now.

            "The object of the game of eating is to put the food on your fork, raise the fork to your mouth and actually chew and swallow the food.  You seem to have trouble putting the food on the fork."  Charlie teased, trying to cheer Ron up.

            "You used to be able to do that when you were three, now you're fifteen, and wow, where does the time go?"  Bill asked, amazed that his brother was fifteen.

            "Well, not in Ron's mouth, because not even food's going in there."  Charlie joked.

            Ron put his fork down and left the table.

            "We now say goodbye to Patrick Weasley, a beloved husband, father, and grandfather, and more importantly a great wizard.  May he rest in peace."

            As they lowered the coffin in the ground, Ron felt lost and scared, and he looked down as tears filled his eyes.  He was the only child, or the only student, at the funeral.  His sister, brothers, and cousins all were at school, but he was here saying his final goodbye to his Grandfather. 


	5. Bullies And Betrayal

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Five

Bullies and Betrayal

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  I would like to thank Juicy Blueberry Baby for her great review.  I am amazed by your praise, but I'm sure fanfiction.net would be just fine without me, but thanks so much for your great words!  Nice reviews make my day, so thank you very much for that.  I would also like to thank Karlei Shaynner for her review.  Compliments really do make my day, and you have also made my day!  I'm very happy that I'm on your favorites.  Hopefully, this chapter is updated soon enough for you!  Thank you to KathyPotter for reviewing.  I'm glad you like it!  SugarGirl, thanks for reviewing and the compliment!  And finally, I would like to thank Kerrie, very much.  I didn't mean to make anybody cry, or almost cry.  I'm extremely sorry for your loss.  I know how terribly painful it is to lose somebody you care for so deeply, and I'm glad you thought I could touch that feeling so well in my story.  Thanks so much for the reviews!  They really make my day, and I hope to make yours all a bit brighter, with a new chapter.  Enjoy!

            "Ron?  Sweetheart, could you come down here, please?"  Aunt Erin called sweetly from the kitchen.  

            Aunt Erin Monaghan was Ron's paternal aunt, and she too had the Weasley red hair.  Ron could see Ginny looking like his aunt when she grew older.  Aunt Erin had shoulder length red hair and freckles.  She was quite slender, despite the fact that she had had three boys.  She looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties, but Ron knew that his aunt was at least thirty-five.  She might've even been in her early forties already, but she looked great all the same.

            Ron entered the kitchen looking up expectantly.  His aunt could still see the misery haunting his beautiful blue eyes.

            It had only been a week since the passing away of her father, but Erin had moved on, and she had only hoped that Ron would've too.

            "Did you need help with something?"  Ron asked.

            "Oh, no, its just I wanted to see how you were."  Erin said.

            "I'm fine."  Ron said.

            "How can you lie to me with a straight face?"  Erin asked smacking her nephew gently on the shoulder.

            "I'm fine, really."  Ron insisted.

            "Well, as soon as you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen, and as soon as you talk, the faster you'll be fine, and then you'll be in school again."  Erin said.

            "Aunt Erin, you can keep me here as long as you want, but there isn't anything to talk about.  I'm fine."  Ron said.

            "Why are you so stubborn?"  Erin asked.

            "Grandpa says it's because my mum and dad are the two most stubborn people alive, and I'm the combination of both of them."  Ron said with a hint of a grin.

            "Grandpa _said_, Ron… he's gone now."  Erin snapped suddenly.

            Ron left the room.

            Ron rolled his eyes as he entered the crowded Ballycastle School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

            'Don't worry, your cousins will be waiting at the door for you, so you won't have any problems.'  Aunt Erin had said before he boarded the train.  

            Now, here Ron was in Ballycastle, and there wasn't a redhead in sight on the crowded first floor corridor, and nobody was waiting for him.

            People were talking and laughing as he passed by.  Then Ron saw a kid getting slammed against the wall by at least four other teenagers.  They were throwing his books all over the crowded corridor, and the kid looked close to tears.

            Ron ran over to the kid and the bullies and pulled the teenagers away from the younger boy.

            "Who are you?"  One of the older kids asked slamming Ron against the wall.

            "Ron Weasley."  Ron said.

            "Yea, well I never heard of you."  He said.

            "I'm new here."  Ron said.

            "That explains it.  Since you're new, I'll let you in on some advice.  Don't interfere with other people's business, and never interfere with ours!"  Another kid said.

            "Oh, don't worry, I hate to interfere with a bunch of cowards' business."  Ron said boldly, despite the fact that they were going to let him leave unharmed.

            "What did you say?"  One of the bullies asked.

            "I won't interfere with your business."  Ron said.

            "Are you calling us cowards?"  Another bully asked.

            "Yes, but that's better than calling yourselves idiots, like you just did."  Ron said.

            A bell rang signaling class.

            "You better not let me catch you in the corridors again, or I'll make you eat your words with my fist."  The bully said.

            "You didn't catch me in the first place."  Ron muttered.

            "You shouldn't have done that."  The younger boy said from the ground gathering his stuff as the corridors cleared.  "But thank you anyway.  Nobody's ever stood up for me before."

            "Don't thank me.   I know a lot of jerks like them back at Hogwarts.  Though none were really that low.  I'm Ron Weasley."  Ron said handing the boy his book.

            "I'm Alan McLarnon."  Alan said.

            "Good to meet you."  Ron said.  "You wouldn't know where the Headmaster's office is, do you?  I'm new, and I have no idea where I'm going."

            "I'll show you.  I'll need a pass anyway."  Alan said.

            "What year are you in?"  Ron asked.

            "My third, how about you?"  Alan asked.

            "Fifth."  Ron said.

            "Most fifth years don't stick up for third years."  Alan said.

            "They shouldn't have too.  Those kids shouldn't be allowed to bully you like they do."  Ron said and they entered the Headmaster's office.

            Ron's day was long and boring.  Not until the train ride home did Ron finally meet his cousins.  Ron found out that he would live at his aunt's house, because students who lived close to the school could go home at night after classes and go back early the next morning.

            "So you're Ron?  I'm Conor, this is Sean, and this is Jack.  We didn't know that you were coming today.  We didn't find out until it was too late, honestly."  Conor Monaghan said in a very insincere voice.  Sean was nodding unconvincingly, while Jack was just rolling his eyes.  

            Conor looked to be about seventeen, and Sean was fifteen, while Jack was thirteen.

            "I made out all right without your help."  Ron said raising his eyebrows.

            "Yea, well we're almost home, so don't take long getting off the train."  Conor said.  Conor and Sean left the compartment, while Jack lingered.

            "Did you really stop the McCormack's from killing Alan?"  Jack asked.

            "They wouldn't have killed him, but I did help Alan out a bit, why?"  Ron asked.

            "I owe them money, but I don't have any.  So if they see me they'll kill me."  Jack said softly.

            "Your brothers wouldn't let them kill you."  Ron said.

            "They don't care about me.  They want them to kill me."  Jack said.

            "Well, if they go after you, I'll help you out."  Ron said.  "But right now I'm their prey."

            "Thanks Ron."  Jack said smiling.  He left the compartment.

            At dinner that evening Erin, her husband Brandon, Conor, Sean, Jack, and Ron were all eating around the table.

            "Ron how was your first day?"  Erin asked.

            "Fine."  Ron said engrossed with his food.

            "Am I going to get more than that out of you?"  Erin asked.

            "There's nothing to say."  Ron said.

            "Did the boys show you around?"  Erin asked.

            "I didn't get lost once."  Ron said.

            "Erin, let the boy eat."  Brandon said.  "How was your day at school Jack?"

            "Fine."  Jack said.

            "Did you learn a lot?"  Brandon asked.

            "Yes.  I learned how to do cheering charms.  My friend Alan did one on me, and I couldn't stop laughing."  Jack said.

            "You have a friend?"  Conor asked.

            "Only that nerdy kid that nobody else will hang out with."  Sean said.

            Jack looked dejected and didn't say anything else.

            "How did you do on your charm?"  Ron asked.

            "Good.  The professor said I'm the best in his class."  Jack said with higher spirits.

            Ron wiped his mouth and whispered something to Jack that made him laugh.

            Brandon smiled at his wife to see that somebody was going to be there for Jack when his older brothers picked on him.

            "Ron, you don't mind sharing a bedroom with your cousins, do you?"  Erin asked.

            "Not at all."  Ron said.

            Ron shared a big room with his cousins that had two sets of bunk beds.

            "Do you want the bottom or top bunk?"  Jack asked.

            "It doesn't matter, where do you usually sleep?"  Ron asked.

            "The top."  Jack said.

            "Then I'll sleep on the bottom."  Ron said.

            The next day at school Ron found Jack being bullied by the McCormack brothers.

            "I don't have any.  My dad gets paid tomorrow, I'll give it to you then."  Jack cried.

            "No you won't."  Ron said pulling the oldest McCormack boy away from Jack.  "Why don't you go to class?"  Ron asked gently.

            "Thanks Ron."  Jack said wiping his tears as he ran.

            "Why do you have to scare all these younger kids?  They never did anything to you."  Ron said.

            "What did I tell you about meddling in our business?"  The oldest McCormack boy asked slamming Ron up against the wall.

            "The same thing I'm going to tell you about touching me… Don't!"  Ron said shoving the boy out of his face.

            "Oh, you are so dead!"

            The boy went to swing at Ron, but Ron ducked and the boy slammed his fist into the wall cursing with pain.

            "What's going on here?"  A professor asked.

            Ron was long gone by then.

            A couple of weeks past and Ron was still being hassled by the McCormack brothers.  A few times he could be spotted with a black eye or a bloody nose.  But Ron didn't think bullying was right, especially not when it came to people younger than him.

            Ron was walking to another boring class when he was slammed up against the wall.  "Get off of me, right now.  I'm warning you!"  Ron said loudly causing many heads in the hall to turn.

            The McCormack brothers all took a few swings at Ron, but Ron ran off before they could do any real damage.

            Later that day, Ron found the youngest brother who was alone in the corridor, but didn't plan on hitting him.  That was until Ron was on the floor, the McCormack brother on top of him messing up his face.  Ron rolled over and didn't fail to let any of the anger and rage that had built up inside of him ever since his Grandfather died out on the brother.  The McCormack brother was screaming and crying in pain, and several professors pulled Ron away.

            "Mr. Weasley, you have been kicked out of a school for fighting, we open our doors to you, and you've been fighting everyday."  The Headmaster said.

            "Why don't you look at who I've been fighting everyday with?  Those McCormack kids are always beating younger kids up, one who happened to be my cousin.  This has been happening long since before I came, ask Alan McLarnon or my cousin Jack, or any other third year.  This is not my fault.  I walk to a class; they slam me against a wall and start hitting me.  I walk to another class and the younger brother decided to impress his older brothers by attacking me himself, only he isn't as bad as he thinks he is.  He hit me, and I defended myself.  I did nothing wrong."  Ron said.

            "Ron, this is the fourth time you've been suspended.  You keep saying this isn't your fault, and-"

            "It isn't my fault."  Ron said standing up.  "If I was wrong for saving a third year, or even Jack from getting bullied, then fine it's my fault.  But when they attack me every time they see me that isn't my fault!  I have to defend myself."

            "You do not have to do anything!"  Erin yelled.

            "You aren't there aunt Erin, you can't tell me I can't do anything."  Ron said.

            "Yes I can!  Ron, my sons are there too, and they don't fight!"  Erin argued.

            "Your sons are there too, and they're best friends with the McCormacks!  Conor and Sean hate me, and they're the ones who told them to pick on Jack!"  Ron yelled.

            "Ron, I'm writing your mother."  Erin said.

            "Fine, don't forget to tell her what sweet little angels your boys Conor and Sean are."  Ron said.

            "Let's talk about Conor and Sean."  Erin said.

            "I already did."  Ron said.

            "You know ever since you came to our house, they've complained about things going missing in their room.  Even Jack's been missing a few things, but he likes you too much to think that you would steal from him."  Erin said.

            "What?"  Ron asked with disbelief.  "I don't steal!  I can't believe this crap!  This is freaking ridiculous.  I never stole anything in my life!  My mum taught me better than that.  Besides, I wouldn't need any of your boys' things!"

            "Then why was all of the stuff in your trunk?"  Erin asked.

            "What?"  Ron yelled running into the bedroom he shared with his cousins.  His trunk was open all of his things blended in with personal items of his cousins.  His cousins watches were in there, as well as other stuff, but Ron couldn't believe it.  "I don't know.  I never touched any of their crap.  Why don't you ask them how it got in there, because I never touched their stuff?"

            "You have no right accusing them of framing you.  You're a thief, Ronald Weasley, and you're out of my home first thing tomorrow morning.  I hope that Bridgeton School teaches you a thing or two.  Boys, take what's yours from his trunk, and then go on to bed.  Ronald, you pack, but in front of the boys so your hands don't slip any of their things in.  I'm writing your mother."  Erin said.

            "I can't believe you did this."  Ron said throwing out the stuff that wasn't his.  "I didn't do this and you know it."

            "Have fun in Bridgeton."  Sean laughed as he left the room.

            Ron lay awake in bed that night.  Jack climbed down to the floor.  "Ron, are you awake?"  Jack whispered.

            "Yes."  Ron said.

            "If you were sorry, you could stay."  Jack whispered.

            "I am sorry Jack.  I'm sorry you have two assholes for brothers, and I'm sorry that I won't be here to protect you anymore because of them.  Jack, I know you won't believe me, but I swear, I didn't take any of your things, and I didn't take any of your brothers things."  Ron said.

            "I believe you.  I saw them Ron.  They took the things and hid them, and this morning before we left they put them in your trunk."  Jack said.

            "Why didn't you say anything Jack?  Because you didn't I can't stay here and protect you."  Ron said.

            "If I said anything, they'd only do something worse and blame it on you, and then when my mum kicked you out I'd get hurt for telling.  I'm sorry Ron."  Jack said.

            "It's not your fault."  Ron sighed.

            "Goodnight Ron."  Jack said.

            Ron covered his face with his hands before muttering, "Goodbye Jack."

Author's Note: I don't like how this turned out; I think I rushed it a bit.  Sorry.  ~*Carey*~ 


	6. Drift Away

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Six

Drift Away

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  I would like to thank Juicy Blueberry Baby, Puffy Angel Cakes, Blood Red Rosez, Raina Lawrence, and Ron + Hermione = Love for the reviews.  I can't thank you enough!  Your reviews really make my day!  I hope this was soon enough for you.  Thanks so much!

**Please Read**:  There may be some offensive material in this chapter and the next few to come.  I'm not in a gang, I go to a school for not so good kids and know of a few people who are in gangs, but I'm a goody-goody two shoes, and have no involvement whatsoever in gangs, or drugs, or anything of the sort.  I told y'all I have no life, and if I did it would be clear of the following situations.

            "What in the hell is wrong with you?"  Arthur Weasley asked outraged, as he stormed into the burrow.

            Ron stood up quickly, as he was scared; he had never seen his father this angry before.

            "Arthur, calm down!"  Molly tried, standing up from the table, as she put the start to a sweater down.

            Mr. Weasley didn't seem to hear her though.  He slammed Ron up against the wall dangerously.  Ron looked into his dad's angry eyes with fear.  Mr. Weasley brought his hand back, but Mrs. Weasley grabbed it and pulled her husband away from her son.

            "Ron, please go upstairs, I need to speak to your father."  Molly said.

            Ron edged his way around his father and went up the stairs with his father's angry gaze never leaving him.

            "Molly, do you know what our son did?"  Arthur asked furiously.

            "Yes, but you don't, and you didn't see what you just did!"  Molly said.

            "I didn't hit him."  Arthur said.

            "You hurt him though.  You scared him and you hurt him!"  Molly said.

            "I didn't hit him, how did I hurt him?  Oh, because I pushed him?  I thought he was going to run!"  Arthur said.

            "And he had every reason to do so.  You came in his home cursing, angry, and violent.  You didn't want to hear what happened, you only wanted to punish him for embarrassing you!"  Molly said.

            "And that was wrong?  Molly, he was stealing items of his cousins, of my nephews!  They gave him a home there, and he stole from them!  Tell me that wasn't wrong!"  Arthur said outraged.

            "It isn't wrong if he didn't do it.  I got your sister's letter, and I love Erin to death, but I don't think she knows everything.  I'm not saying I know everything either, but Ron told me he didn't do it, and I believe him."  Molly said.

            "You're believing our son's word over my sister's?  Molly, we weren't there!  She was there!  She found the items in his trunk."  Arthur said.

            "It doesn't mean he put them there.  His cousins didn't like him.  They planted them in his trunk so Ron would be sent away.  I didn't raise my son to steal Arthur, and if you think Ron would try to steal from his cousins then you're calling me a bad mother."  Molly said.

            "Molly, you are probably the best mother there is, and you're in no way less than a perfect mother.  However, Ron is a bad son.  He's going to lie to you to save the skin on his back and to keep him from going to Bridgeton!  Ron has learned how to lie very well from Fred and George, you're not a fool for believing him."  Arthur said.

            "If you don't believe Ron then just go back to work.  You don't know Ron like I do.  He doesn't lie, and he'd never lie to me."  Molly said with hurt evident in her voice.

            "Molly, I want to believe that he didn't do it, but I can't.  He's been suspended four times from that last school for fighting and he's been expelled from Hogwarts, I can't believe my son didn't steal from my nephews, when his record shows evidence of similar behaviors!"  Arthur said.

            "Arthur, fighting and stealing are two different things!  Think back three years ago, because you fought with Lucious, does that make you a thief?  I wonder who Ron got the idea of fighting from."  Molly said.

            "Yes, think back about three years ago, dear do you remember who stole the car?"  Arthur asked.

            "Go back to work, I don't want to talk to you right now.  You've upset me enough for one day, and it's not even noon!"  Molly said.

            "Well, which one of your relatives will let Ron in their homes with open arms?  Erin is going to warn everybody, even on your side."  Arthur said.

            "I'll work something out, just leave!"  Molly snapped.

            "No.  Get me a cup of tea, please.  I know exactly the place to send Ron."  Arthur said in a softer tone as he took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink.

            "Don't even think about writing Bridgeton!"  Molly snapped snatching the quill from his hand.

            "I wasn't planning on giving Lucious Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing that I put my own son in his friend's school.  Though, if Ron messes up this time, I'm afraid that will be the case."  Arthur said.

            Mrs. Weasley handed the quill back to her husband and went over to the stove to make some tea.  "Then who were you writing too?"  Molly asked.

            "Well, Isabelle lives in Spain, and since Ron doesn't speak a word of Spanish that won't work.  Alexander lives in Russia, Andrew moved to Lithuania, Adam moved to France, Eric lives in Germany, and Erin threw Ron out, so that leaves Elizabeth."  Arthur said.

            "I don't recall Elizabeth.  Does she live in an English speaking country, and do you think she'd have Ron?"  Molly asked.

            "Elizabeth lives in Massachusetts, and I don't reckon she'll mind Ron's transgression.  Her youngest son is a bit of a handful as well."  Arthur said taking a cup of tea from his wife.

            Ron got off of the Knight Bus.  "419 Washington Street, in Brighton, Massachusetts.  That the address?"  Stan Shunpike asked.

            Ron nodded dragging his trunk off of the bus shakily.  He had paid the Knight Bus Percy's money to get him to his aunt Elizabeth's house in the United States.  Before Ron could say thanks the bus had left.  Ron walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

            A tall, slim woman with long red hair and a sweet freckled face opened the door.  "You must be Ron.  Come on in.  I'm your aunt Elizabeth.  Your cousin Josh is at school right now, but he'll be home this evening."  Elizabeth said.  She pointed her wand at Ron's trunk and muttered an incantation.  It disappeared.  "Don't worry now, I only moved it to your room upstairs.  You're sharing a room with Joshua, you don't mind do you?  He's a bit of a slob, but he's nice.  He gets along with everybody."

            "I don't mind at all.  Thanks for letting me stay here."  Ron said.

            "It's not a problem.  I got a letter from Erin the other day, and she said that you're a really good kid, and that she found out that you didn't steal from her.  Jack, her youngest son, apparently told her what the boys had done, and their father asked them that night.  Turns out they couldn't take the pressure of lying to their father's face."  Elizabeth said.

            Ron rolled his eyes in frustration, wishing his father could've read that letter.

            "So, I'll enroll you in school on Monday.  Are you Joshua's age, or are you a year older?"  Elizabeth asked.

            "I don't know.  I'll be sixteen in March."  Ron said.

            "So Josh is two months older than you."  Elizabeth said.  "You'll still be in the same year I'm sure."

            "Oh all right."  Ron said.

            "Do you want a cup of tea or anything?  I haven't had tea with anybody, since before I came here."  Elizabeth said.

            "Sure.  How long ago was that, that you came here?"  Ron asked.

            "Ages ago.  As soon as I was out of Hogwarts and pregnant, I was gone, I always thought my parents would disown me, if they had known I was pregnant, and I always knew that my brothers would kill me, but not until after my sisters teased me."  Elizabeth said.

            "Do you miss it?"  Ron asked.

            "I miss my family, and the friends I had there.  But I make friends wherever Josh and I move.  I'd like to go home one day and show off Josh, but I'm lucky I can afford groceries for one week.  I got a job and it pays well, but the pay goes to clothes, and food for Josh."  Elizabeth explained pouring two cups of tea.  "Josh won't sit down to have a cup a tea.  The only drink he knows is coke."

            Ron met Josh later that evening when he was putting his clothes into a dresser Elizabeth brought in.  Josh had reddish-brown hair with freckles on his face.  He and Ron were about the same height, though Ron was about an inch taller, and they both were skinny.

            "I'm Ron."  Ron said nervously.

            "What's up?  I'm Josh."  Josh said shaking his cousin's hand.  He seemed friendly enough until he saw Ron's sweater.  "What's with the shirt?"

            "My mum made it, we're poor."  Ron admitted, his ears turning red.

            "Don't sweat it.  Here…" Josh went into his drawers and pulled out a navy blue sweatshirt.  "Where this, I hate the color red."

            "Thanks."  Ron said.  "You're sure you don't mind?"

            "Not at all."  Josh said.  "Do you want to meet some people?"

            "Sure."  Ron said.

            "Do you want a hat or a bandana?"  Josh asked putting on a backwards hat.

            Ron shrugged.

            Josh handed him a navy blue bandana and had Ron wear it like a sports band.

            "All right let's go.  Oh, keep your hood up when we go outside, my mom hates bandanas."  Josh said.

            "Wait.  Then, maybe I should wear a hat.  I don't want to make your mum mad, I mean she is letting me stay here."  Ron said.

            "She won't care, but here, take this."  Josh said.  Josh handed Ron a navy blue Dallas Cowboy football hat.  "Wear it backwards or sideways."

            Ron followed Josh down the stairs.

            "Mom, Ron and I are going out.  I'm going to show him around, introduce him to my friends."  Josh said.

            "No you're not, I'm making dinner."  Elizabeth said.

            "Make it later."  Josh argued.

            "I already started it."  Elizabeth said.

            "Then we'll eat it later."  Josh said annoyed.

            "You'll eat it when its ready, or you won't eat it at all, and I want Ron to eat so you can go out, and Ron will meet you after dinner."  Elizabeth called from the kitchen.

            "Well, how long until dinner's going to be ready?"  Josh asked.

            "About an hour."  Elizabeth said.

            "We'll be back in forty-five minutes."  Josh said.

            "All right.  Oh and Josh!"  Elizabeth called.

            "Yea?"  Josh asked.

            "Michael's coming over tonight, so I want you on your best manners, will you try?"  Elizabeth asked.

            Josh rolled his eyes.  "I'll even take my hat off at the table."  Josh said.

            "Thank you sweetheart."  Elizabeth said.

            They left the house.  It was cold, but not quite as cold as England, still it was cold.  "Whose Michael?"  Ron asked.

            "My mom's boyfriend of the week.  With you here this time, maybe he'll leave."  Josh said.

            "I don't want to be responsible for making your mother's boyfriend leave, I mean she is letting me stay here."  Ron said.

            "Trust me, with Michael, you won't want to stay here."  Josh said.

            "So your mother's not very good with relationships?"  Ron asked.

            "She would be.  Plenty of wizards want her, but they don't exactly want me.  Michael's one of those boyfriends who pretends to like me, but as soon as he marries my mom, he'll have me on the first bus to the middle of nowhere, but that's all right, because as soon as I know my mom's all right, I'm headed there anyway.  But you don't know that, and you better not say anything."  Josh said seriously.

            "I think you're mum's fine right now, and its her responsibility to make sure you're all right, not the other way around."  Ron said.

            Josh rolled his eyes.  "That's what you think, but life's not always like that.  Come on, my friends are just around the corner here."

            Ron followed Josh around the corner to find six people wearing black or navy blue wearing bandanas or hats.  Out of the six people, three were black, two were Hispanic, and one was white.

            "What's up, J?  Whose your friend?"  The other white kid asked.  Ron was sure these guys were muggles.

            "This is my cousin, Ron.  He's from England and he's going to be living with me for a while.  I figured I'd introduce him around, since he'll be here all the time."  Josh answered.

            One of the black teens started laughing.

            "England?  Have you ever heard of a Crip before?"  The Hispanic boy asked.

            Ron shrugged and turned to his cousin before looking back.  "No, sorry."  Ron said.

            "Didn't think so.  J, why do you gotta be so stupid?  Bringing an ignorant English fool over here?"  The Hispanic boy asked.

            "Shut up Tony!  He's my cousin, he's gonna be living with me.  I can't let him stay at my house alone every evening.  He's gonna be suspicious, and I don't need to be caught.  My mom said one more mistake and she'll send me to a boarding school.  He knows to repeat nothing, and it's not like he knows anybody else to repeat it to."  Josh said.

            "Well let's make sure the English fool won't tell."  Tony said.

            "Not now, we got to make an appearance at dinner.  Tomorrow after we get out of school."  Josh said.

            "Look, Ronnie, nothing of what you know gets repeated to anybody, do you got that?  If J and you don't show up tomorrow, we'll find you and kill you, and even if you rat on all of us, we've got connections.  The Crips is a gang that started in L.A., and now we're in Brighton, a small town nobody knows about.  So, if you say a word to anybody, it'll be your last word.  Do you got that?"  Tony asked.

            Ron nodded.  "I understand."  Ron said seriously.

            Everybody laughed.

            "We'll see you tomorrow then, and you'll get introduced correctly."  One of the black guys said.

            "See you tomorrow then."  Ron said causing the group of six to laugh as he followed Josh back to the house.

            "You heard them, not a word gets said, or I get put away, and I can't help you."  Josh said.

            "I said I understand, didn't I?"  Ron asked.

            "You said it, but hopefully you'll mean it, and I say that for your sake."  Josh said.

            "Josh, were those muggles or wizards?"  Ron asked.

            "Muggles, I was the only wizard in Brighton before you came along, everybody else lives in Salem.  I get along with wizards, but they don't know about the Crips, and nobody can either, do you understand?  We could get in serious muggle trouble, and I figure I can trust you, because you don't need anymore, and I don't need to get caught.  Oh, and avoid any muggles wearing red.  If they run at you, be prepared to fight, but otherwise avoid them.  They're the bloods, the crips enemy.  The Bloods also wear the letter B on some articles of clothing.  When we're out in muggle territory, always wear a hat or a bandana, and never look up."  Josh said.

            "All right."  Ron said.

            "Take off your bandana and stuff it in your pocket before you enter the house.  Then take your hat off at the dinner table and just act normal, because my mom's looking to impress Michael."  Josh said.

            "All right."  Ron said untying his bandana and shoving it in his pocket.  As they opened the door Ron took off his hat and entered.

            "Ron, Josh?  Is that you?"  Elizabeth asked.

            The boys walked into the kitchen.

            "Ron, did you change your shirt?"  Elizabeth asked.

            "Yea, he couldn't have made as many friends with that sweater."  Josh explained.

            "Well, on Sunday we'll go shopping all right?"  Elizabeth asked.

            "That's all right, I have other shirts."  Ron said quickly.

            "Ron, sweetheart it's my treat, your parents won't owe me anything."  Elizabeth said reassuringly.

            The door opened.  A man wearing a suit entered the house and came into the kitchen.

            "Is he a wizard?"  Ron whispered to Josh.  Josh nodded.

            "So you don't wear robes over here?"  Ron asked.

            "Not out of work or school."  Josh explained.  "Its too risky."

            "Hello, sweetie."  Michael said walking over to Elizabeth.  Ron looked down, while Josh coughed as Michael kissed his mother.  "Joshua, I didn't realize we were having company.  Why don't you introduce us?"

            Joshua gave an annoyed look to Ron but forced his smirk into a smile.  "Ron, this is my mother's _friend_ Michael.  This is Ron, my cousin who's going to be living with us for a while."  Joshua said.

            "When did we make this decision?"  Michael asked turning to Elizabeth.

            "Ron's my nephew, and a well-behaved young man.  His parents asked if Ron could spend some time over here with us, and I'm not going to say no to my brother, and Ron's a very sweet boy."  Elizabeth said.

            "How much time are we talking about?"  Michael asked.

            "About a year or two."  Elizabeth said.

            "Why didn't you consult this with me first?"  Michael asked.

            "Michael, you're making my nephew feel very unwelcome here.  This is my house, and he is my nephew.  Josh is sharing his room with him; it's a small difference.  He'll be at school most of the time.  He won't bother you at all."  Elizabeth said.

            "My apologies, Ron."  Michael said before turning back to his wife.  "Dear, I'm sorry.  You're right, and I'm sure Ron will be a good influence on Joshua." 


	7. Runaway

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Seven

Runaway

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  I would like to thank Nugristiel08lg, Juicy Blueberry Baby, Blood Red Rosez, Raina Lawrence, and Ron + Hermione = Love for the reviews.  Thank you Curly29 for your idea, but I kind of had a plan already.  I appreciate the idea though, so thanks again!  I can't thank you enough for all the compliments!  Your reviews really make my day!  I hope this was soon enough for you.  Thanks so much!

**Please Read**:  There may be some offensive material in this chapter and the next few to come.  I'm not in a gang, I go to a school for not so good kids and know of a few people who are in gangs, but I'm a goody-goody two shoes, and have no involvement whatsoever in gangs, or drugs, or anything of the sort.  I told y'all I have no life, and if I did it would be clear of the following situations.

            To reassure Michael that Ron wouldn't be at home all of the time, Elizabeth enrolled Ron in school the next day, rather than waiting until Monday.

            For some reason that Ron couldn't explain, he didn't like Michael at all, and he could see what Josh meant by him being fake.  Michael obviously didn't want Josh in the house, and with Ron staying there as well, Ron was sure he'd get up and leave.  But that didn't happen.  Instead, Michael made Ron feel very unwelcome, and only on the first night.  He kept going on about how it was a burden on him that Ron had to stay at _his_ house for two years, but he was quiet with his complaints whenever Ron went near Elizabeth.

            Ron knew what Josh meant now, when he had said he couldn't let him stay at home alone every evening, with Michael there, Ron didn't want to be around.

            Ron was in all of his cousin's classes, and he found the teachers to be more of disciplinarians than teachers.  They were to read out of their books for homework and in class they were to perform spells that had to do with their subjects, as they weren't allowed to do magic out of school.  Ron found the Salem Institute of learning boring, but he didn't get beat up, so that was something good.  Still, Ron didn't feel a sense of belonging.  He felt like an outsider, and nobody but Josh seemed to care.

            They took a bus home, and on their walk from the bus stop to Josh's house, Josh stopped.

            "Give me your bag."  Josh said.

            Ron handed Josh his bag, which had his books, and robes in it.

            "I got to run home and drop these off so we don't look too suspicious."  Josh said.

            "I can run home too, and I saw muggles carrying bags like yours."  Ron said.

            "Just wait here, all right?  Don't go anywhere."  Josh said.

            "All right, just hurry up, or I'll look suspicious for loitering."  Ron said.

            Josh hadn't even been gone ten minutes, when Tony came out of an alleyway across the street.

            "Yo, Ronnie, over here."  Tony said looking around suspiciously.

            "J, told me to wait here for him, he'll be back in a minute."  Ron said.

            "Wait for him here, he'll know where you are.  Just c'mere."  Tony said.

            Ron followed Tony across the street and back into the alleyway.  They jumped over a wall to the next street and Ron found the rest of the people he had seen yesterday.

            "This is Andre, Day-day, and Ray-ray."  Tony introduced Ron to the Crips.  

            Day-day and Ray-ray were identical big black twins.  Andre was black and an inch shorter than Ron and skinnier than Harry.  Tony next pointed to the skinny, white, blonde boy with glasses before finally introducing the other Hispanic boy, who had tan skin, and was built with good muscles.  "That's R.J. and this kid right here, is my brother Trey."  

            "You know about us, so we have to make sure you won't say anything."  Tony said.

            "I heard you yesterday, and Josh said the same thing.  I'm not going to say anything.  And Josh will be here soon, he just had to run to the house real quick."  Ron said.

            "Well, we need to test you on a few things."  Tony said grabbing a lead pipe from the ground.

            Ron started backing up against the wall as the gang moved towards him.  Day-day walked up to Ron and slammed him against the wall so he couldn't move.  Then he pulled back his hand, and brought it down hard against Ron's face.  Tears raced to Ron's eyes.  Day-day had a chain wrapped around his knuckles.  He was sure his jaw was broken, and all of the skin on the side of his face had been ripped off!  Before he could check, or cover his face, Ray-ray ran up to Ron and punched Ron exactly how his twin had, with as much power and with a chain wrapped around his knuckles.  Ron covered his face with his hands.

            Ron fell to his knees and Andre, R.J., and Trey started kicking him and punching him simultaneously in different spots.  Ron had to gasp to breathe, but somebody kicked him in the face, and Ray-ray and Day-day were punching Ron with their knuckles wrapped in chains on Ron's back and neck and chest.  Ron yelled in pain.  Everyone backed away from him and Ron looked up to see Tony raising the lead pipe.  Ron cried out in pain as it came down upon his back.  He lay down on the ground and covered his face with pain.  He was sure his back was broken, but he wasn't paralyzed because he could feel the kicks and punches at his back.  Trey pulled Ron up by the hair and punched him in the face.  He kicked Ron in the chest, and Ron was sure he was dying.  

            Then… it stopped.

            Ron looked up expecting another blow from the lead pipe.  His vision was blurry, but he could see the Crips nodding.

            "Well, Ronnie… you're officially a Crip."  Tony said as he threw the pipe down on the cement.

            "I'm officially in pain too."  Ron said not lifting his face from the cement.

            The Crips laughed.  Ray-ray and Day-day helped Ron off of the ground.  "Thanks."  Ron muttered as the ground spun beneath him.

            "Whoa, sit down."  Andre said pointing to a wooden crate.

            Ron sat down and put his head in his hands, spitting on the ground.

            "You want something to kill the pain?"  Tony asked.

            "I don't know that you have such a thing."  Ron muttered looking up at Trey.

            "You ever heard of weed, Ronnie?"  Trey asked.

            "What?"  Ron asked.

            "Weed, pot?"  Andre asked.

            "No."  Ron asked.

            "Well, it's guaranteed to make everything feel all better."  Trey said handing Ron a joint.

            "A rolled up piece of paper is going to make me feel all better?"  Ron asked.

            "Not the paper, what's inside is."  Day-day said holding a lighter to the end of it.

            "Watch me.  Inhale…" Ray-ray said and he inhaled and blew the smoke out.

            Ron inhaled just as Ray-ray had done and coughed.  He coughed the smoke out and put his head, which was spinning now more than ever, in his hands.

            Josh had finally managed to leave the house, but he could only leave to retrieve Ron.  Michael had insisted that both boys go home and clean, and Josh had cleaned half of the house, but his mother had come home and made him go find Ron.

            Ron wasn't in the same place as Josh told him to wait.  Josh wrinkled his eyebrows together with confusion.  Then a thought hit him.  Josh ran around the block and found a severely beaten Ron, laughing and smoking weed with the rest of the Crips.  The other Crips were laughing at seeing Ron high.  Josh was looking in horror.  Not only was he jumped when Josh had told his mother that Ron had had a good first day, but his eyes were bloodshot, and Ron was high.

            "What in the hell?  Are you guys' crazy?  My mom is going to kill me and then she's going to kill him!"  Josh said with disbelief taking the joint from Ron and handing it to R.J.

            "Josh, calm down.  Everything's better now."  Ron said.

            "No, Ron, you just made everything worse now, you idiot!"  Josh said.  "You're on your own now, I can't help you.  I told you to wait for me, since I didn't come back, you should've came home."

            Josh started walking away.  

            "Yo, J…" Tony called slamming Josh against the wall.  "You're one of us.  You're a Crip, and we all got each other's backs here.  You don't leave your cousin to take a fall by himself."

            "You don't understand he's high as hell!  He'll be sent back to England, and I have my mom and her angry boyfriend waiting for us at home.  I am a Crip, but I don't do drugs, because I don't need to be caught.  Look at him, you don't see all the shit we're going to have to take because of some stupid weed!"  Josh yelled.

            "Don't take the shit then."  Tony said.

            "What do you mean?"  Josh asked.

            "How does L.A. sound to everybody?"  Tony asked seriously with a smile on his face as he looked at the gang members.

            "What?"  Ron asked.

            "We leave at nine A.M. tomorrow morning."  Tony said.  "We all go, or we all fight.  If y'all don't meet me at the station tomorrow, whoever doesn't show…"

            "We'll be there."  Josh said.

            Later that night Ron and Josh walked home.  Ron's eyes were less red now, because R.J. had given Ron some eye drops.  They walked into the house.

            "Joshua, is that you?"  Michael's voice asked from the kitchen.

            Josh and Ron entered the kitchen, Josh looking nervous and Ron looking tired.

            "Joshua, your mom said find Ron and come home.  That was hours ago.  Why can't you just follow directions?"  Michael asked.

            "I couldn't find Ron, some muggles jumped him, and I only found him now, and he finally woke up."  Josh lied.

            "It was my fault sir, when Josh didn't come back, I thought I could find my way here, and I took a wrong road, sir.  I'm sorry."  Ron said.

            "You're going to be sorry."  Michael said.

            "Are you threatening me?"  Ron asked with disbelief.

            "Who do you think you're talking to with that tone?"  Michael asked.

            "Where's my aunt?"  Ron asked.

            "She's at work, which means I'm in charge."  Michael said.

            "Then I'm leaving."  Ron said.

            "The door's wide open, I'm not stopping you."  Michael said.

            "I'll go get my things."  Ron said and went up the stairs.

            Josh followed Ron.

            Both boys emptied their school bags and started tossing shirts in them.  Ron left a note for his aunt, and the two boys had climbed out the window.  Michael wouldn't have let Josh leave.  "What exactly is L.A.?  Louisiana?"  Ron asked.

            "Los Angeles, California.  Hollywood."  Josh answered as they ran down the street.

            "Do we know anybody there?"  Ron asked.

            "Nope."  Josh said.

            "Do we want to know anybody there?"  Ron asked.

            "Nope."  Josh answered.

            "Wait!"  Ron said.

            "What?"  Josh asked.

            "I forgot my wand."  Ron said.     

            "Good, we won't get caught then."  Josh said.  "Nobody will be able to trace us."

            Day-day and Ray-ray had paid for the trip from Boston to Los Angeles.  They had to stop at Chicago and get on a different bus, but Ron thought muggle busses were nice compared to the Knight Bus anyway.  Ron had time to think, and with everything Ron had done, he didn't want to think right now, but he couldn't help it.  

            What would his parents say or do when they found out Ron had left after only twenty-four hours of being in the states?  Ron knew if he was ever found, he'd get sent to Bridgeton, and he knew that unless he went to Bridgeton, he couldn't perform magic legally.  What would his aunt say when she found the note, if she found the note.  Ron was sure Michael would destroy it.  Ron wondered if anybody would care that he was missing.  He reasoned they probably wouldn't, as they didn't care that he was a world away already.

            They got off of the bus and after a good walk they found an abandoned warehouse that they settled down at.

            "First thing in the morning, we're off to find a friend of mine.  He'll give us whatever we want.  If we want drugs to sell or for personal use, he's got everything we need.  Only thing is, we're all poor as shit.  So, we might need to run a few errands for him.  Anything he asks for, somebody's going to volunteer, all right?  No hesitations."  Tony explained.

            Everybody agreed.  They spent the night in the warehouse and woke up early the next morning.

            They walked from five until noon, and Ray-ray stopped.  "Yo, somebody needs to grab us breakfast."  Ray-ray said.

            "As soon as we get to Jerry's, we'll have stuff to sell, once we sell the dope, we get our breakfast.  So the idea is to keep walking."  Trey said.

            "Yo, I'm hungry too."  Day-day said.

            "I could eat."  Ron added.

            "We all are hungry, but I already explained our situation.  We don't have any money; we need to keep walking to get the money.  So quit bitching and keep walking."  Tony said.

            "Yo, there's a store up here, I bet there's food."  Andre said wistfully.

            "There probably is.  The next person who mentions their hunger isn't going to have to worry about it, because they're going to get shot, all right?  So shut the hell up."  Trey said.

            "We don't have any money?"  Ron asked.

            "I got some quarters."  Ray-ray said.

            "I got a dollar and some change."  Day-day said.

            "I think I got fifty cents."  Andre said.

            "I have a dollar."  R.J. said.

            They all pulled out their change.

            "Four dollars.  That's not going to get us a whole lot."  Josh said.

            "I can't believe this crap."  Trey said.

            "You white boys haven't lived on the streets long enough to know what is to be truly hungry.  And Ray and Day, you're stomach can eat some of your fat and feed you for a week."  Tony said.

            "Hey!"  Ray-ray started.

            "Fine, if you're going to be babies, Ray, Day, Ronnie, and Dre, keep walking with me and Trey.  Josh, you get us a box of cereal, and distract the clerk, you know just flirt.  R.J. go with him, and get as much as you can fit into your pockets.  Don't be a fool and make yourself look anymore suspicious than you already do.  Just grab a few items, nothing you gotta mix or nothing in a can like last time.  Nobody brought any can openers."  Tony said rolling his eyes at a memory.

            "Get soda."  Andre said.

            "Just be quick about it.  Let us pass the window first."  Trey said.

            Trey, Tony, Ray-ray, Day-day, Andre, and Ron ran to the next intersection.

            "I don't understand, why didn't one of you go and distract the clerk?"  Ron asked.

            "People get suspicious when they see the color of our skin."  Tony said.

            Ron followed his seven friends into a small apartment.  Jerry was an older Hispanic man in his early twenties.  Tony and Jerry embraced, then let go.

            "These are my boys, Trey, Ray-ray, Day-day, Andre, R.J., J, and Ronnie.  Ronnie, as you can see is new.  We can trust him though, he's a cousin of J, and he came back after we beat his ass, as you can see."  Tony explained.

            "All right, you don't have any money?"  Jerry asked.

            "Not at the moment."  Tony said.

            "Are y'all from Boston?"  Jerry asked.

            "Ronnie's from England."  Tony said.

            "No shit?"  Jerry asked.

            "He only came over here like three days ago."  Tony said.

            "I need a few errands done.  I want him to do them.  If he's trustworthy, he's perfect."  Jerry said.

            "He's trustworthy."  Tony said.

            "Can you run?  You're no use to me if you get shot."  Jerry said.

            Josh cleared his throat.

            "Josh, shut up."  Tony said.  "That's Ronnie's cousin.  You can run, can't you Ronnie?"

            "Yes, pretty fast too."  Ron said.

            "Perfect.  They'll never know what hit them."

            Ron found his way to the docks; he dressed in all black with a black sports hat to match.  The person was there and waiting for him also dressed in black.  Ron saw from docks away that there wasn't a red article of clothing on the person, and Ron looked for anybody else who might be wearing red, but saw nobody.

            Jerry had sent Ron out to the docks to make a trade, some dope for some cash, but he wanted Ron to make sure he wasn't selling any of his good dope to any members of a gang called the bloods.  The bloods could easily dress up as a Crip, and as long as there weren't any other bloods around, and the disguised Crip wasn't wearing anything red or with a B in it, Ron could make a safe trade, and he could get the money back to Jerry without getting shot.

            Ron walked past the teenager waiting for him.  He wanted to walk past the person first to make sure there wasn't anybody on the other side waiting for them, and if there was, he wanted to make sure they weren't bloods.

            "Ah, man, what is it with you Americans always tripping me.  You don't even know me, and you attack me."  Ron said standing up.

            "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody else."  A girl said.

            Ron looked up and found the teenager to be a girl.  The back of the hat had hid her hair.  Ron was sure she wasn't in a gang, but that was until she helped Ron up.  Ron saw a belt buckle with the letter B on the center.  It was just as Jerry had shown him.  The girl looked at him suspiciously.

            "What are you looking at?"

            "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help notice, your stomach, it's got an earring in it."  Ron said grateful for the girl's belly button piercing.  He spotted it just above the belt buckle.

            "I'm a bit of a rebel."  The girl said.

            "Oh, well we don't have many rebels in England, we have strict parents who would kill us first."  Ron said.

            "Well, I'm kind of waiting for somebody, right now.  How long are you in Los Angeles for?"  The girl asked.

            "Not long."  Ron said.

            "Well my name's Becky.  I hope I see you soon."  Becky said.

            "So do I."  Ron said.  Ron left.

            Ron ran to Jerry's house.

            "She's a blood.  I saw her belt buckle."  Ron said.

            "She?  Did she notice?"  Jerry asked.

            Josh and the rest of the Crips looked up at Ron.  They were all eating pizza.

            "Yea, she asked what I was looking at, but I saw a piercing on her belly button, and I told her that I thought it fascinating, and we had a brief conversation before she said she was waiting for somebody, and I had to leave."  Ron said.

            "This could not have worked out better.  Ronnie, is it?  You are my official runner."  Jerry said, and then he tossed four bags of different drugs to Tony.  "Tony, go get rich." 


	8. Girls

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Eight

Girls

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  I would like to thank Nugristiel08lg, Juicy Blueberry Baby, and Karlei Shaynner for your reviews!  I can't thank you enough for all the compliments!  Your reviews really make my day!  This would've been posted sooner, but I was in bed all day yesterday, so I didn't write anything, so sorry.  Thanks again!

**Please Read**:  There may be some **offensive material in this chapter** and the next few to come.  I'm not in a gang, I go to a school for not so good kids and know of a few people who are in gangs, but I'm a goody-goody two shoes, and have no involvement whatsoever in gangs, or drugs, or anything of the sort.  I told y'all I have no life, and if I did it would be clear of the following situations.

            "Ron, you don't understand what you just got yourself into."  Josh said running a nervous hand through his hair.

            "Josh, I'm paying them back for helping me out!"  Ron said.

            "You'll pay them back with your life!"  Josh said angrily slamming his fist into the wall.

            "At least I'll be paying them back."  Ron said.

            "Paying them back for what?  Kicking your ass?  Or are you paying them back for the weed, I don't understand!"  Josh asked.

            "I'm paying them back, because Ray-ray and Day-day paid my way on a bus that got me as far away from Bridgeton as possible!  If we didn't leave, Michael would've lied just like everybody else did, and he would've had your mum send me home!  I'm lucky I got this chance to come here!  If I get sent home, my life is over.  I'll be sent to Bridgeton, and people will kill me there.  So I'm paying Ray-ray and Day-day and Tony back, and if it means risking my life, then at least I'll have paid them back."  Ron said.

            "Ron, my life is over too if we get caught, but I'm not volunteering to get shot.  I shouldn't have ever introduced you to the Crips."  Josh said.

            "That was the best thing you did."  Ron said.

            "Then why are you paying me back by trying to get killed?  You should've lied or something!"  Josh said.

            "Well, I'm not exactly crippled, and I'd rather it be me than you.  Besides I can run, and real fast at that."  Ron said.

            "Well I hope so, because your life's going to depend on it."  Josh said.

            "In the past month, my life's depended on it, and in the past month of the runs I've made, I have yet to be shot or caught."  Ron said.

            "That's because you only ran into the bloods three times."  Josh said.

            There was a knock on the motel room door.  Josh picked up a bat and Ron walked over to the door.  He looked through the people, and saw an annoyed looking Jerry waiting.  Ron opened the door, and Jerry came in.

            "Ronnie, do you remember the place on the docks, where you were supposed to make that first trade, but it ended up being the bloods?"  Jerry asked shutting the door behind him.

            "Yea."  Ron said remembering quite clearly.

            "My buddy swears there are going to be Crips waiting for a trade tonight, but he also swore that there were going to be Crips waiting on that first trade, and those other two when those dirty bloods were waiting.  If you think this person waiting is a blood, I want you to take care of them."  Jerry said shoving what appeared to be a flashlight into Ron's hands.

            "What am I supposed to do with this hit them in the head, or blind them while I make a run for it?"  Ron asked looking at Josh and trying not to laugh.

            "I said take care of them, look carefully at that.  It's not what it appears to be."  Jerry said.

            Ron looked at it again.  No, it wasn't at all what Ron thought it to be.  "This is a gun… Jerry, I can't shoot anybody."  Ron said.

            "Of course you can, all you have to do is pull the trigger.  It's their life or yours."  Jerry said.

            "Wait!  They can kill me, but I won't shoot anybody."  Ron said giving the gun back to Jerry.

            "Well, take it anyway, just to scare them away.  They'll know what it really is, and it might scare them off, but I want my money.  So you're going to use the gun if they come after you.  Because if they get away with my money and my dope, your aunt will be really upset to find out her son is dead."  Jerry said.

            "You can't kill Josh!"  Ron said.

            "I think I've made my orders clear.  If you want you and your buddies to keep a roof over your head, you'll be back with my money or my dope by noon tomorrow.  And I hear we're getting some rain this week."  Jerry said before leaving.

            Ron looked at Josh.

            "Tony won't let Jerry kill me.  He'll let him hurt me a lot, but he won't let him kill me.  Just don't die, all right?"  Josh asked.

            "I'll be back."  Ron said.

            Ron walked around the block surrounding the dock twice; just to be sure there wasn't a car full of bloods waiting around for him.  He walked past the person waiting for him and got tripped, just like the first time.  Ron got up.

            "Bloody hell, I'd appreciate it, if you Americans wouldn't stick out your legs and try to trip me everywhere I go.  I don't understand how everybody knows I'm English.  Is there a sign that says I'm British or is it a sign that says trip me, on my back that I'm unaware about."  Ron said. 

            "I thought you said you weren't in town long."  A girl's voice said.

            "Becky?"  Ron asked surprised.  

            How stupid were the bloods to send out the same girl twice?

            "So, why didn't you come to meet me before now?"  Becky asked.

            "Been visiting family in Massachusetts."  Ron lied.

            "So how much longer are you in town for?"  Becky asked.

            "About another month, I'm not exactly sure.  See, when I said I wouldn't be here long last time, I meant I wouldn't be here in like a year, and I probably won't be here, I might be back east, in Massachusetts."  Ron said quickly.

            Ron followed Becky's gaze.  She was looking at the flashlight.

            "You're a liar!"  Becky said.  "You're a liar, and you're a dirty Crip."

            "Shut up!"  Ron said grabbing Becky tightly around the waist and covering Becky's mouth before she could say anything else.  "Shut up, shut up.  I'll give you the dope if you give me the money.  I'm not even supposed to do that, but my cousin's life is at stake here.  Just give me the money, and I'll give you the stuff."

            Becky made to talk, but his hand muffled her voice.  Ron lifted his hand just a little bit away from Becky's mouth, so she could talk.

            "The money's in my back pocket."  Becky said.

            "Right or left?"  Ron asked.

            "Left, but you should really let me get it for you."  Becky said.

            Ron squeezed his hand to fit in the back pocket of Becky's jeans.  Becky looked a bit amused, but still afraid at the same time.  Ron pulled out a few bills and took the ones he needed before putting the other ones back.  Ron pulled the bag of drugs out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Becky.

            "Don't say anything about me.  I'm sorry."  Ron said.

            Ron started running and then he heard the car before he saw the headlights go on.

            Ron ran as fast as he could down different streets and alleyways, dodging bullets and climbing walls.

            He stopped to catch his breath behind a wall, thinking that they had given up in their pursuit, when he heard gunfire.

            Ron looked next to him, a bullet had literally just missed his head, but it had left a hole in the wall next to him.  Ron took the gun out of his pocket and left it against the wall. 

            The next morning after a long walk in different directions, Ron walked into a grocery store.  Ron picked up a box of cereal, some plastic bowls, a box of plastic spoons, and a half-gallon of milk.

            Ron went up to the cashier, who happened to be a female about his age, and placed the items on the counter.

            "That comes to ten dollars and eighty cents."  The girl said bagging the groceries.

            "All right, so ten dollars," Ron said placing the dollar bill with the ten on it on the counter.  "I don't have eighty cents, but I do have this, does that work?"  Ron asked holding out a five dollar bill hopefully, not sure how muggle money worked.  He didn't know exactly what a cent was, but he hoped it wasn't more than the five dollars.  He had known what the dollars were, because Josh had explained it to him, but Ron didn't know about change.

            "You're not from around here, are you?"  The girl asked smiling as she took his money.

            "No, I'm from Ireland."  Ron lied.  Being in Ireland with his Grandfather was the last place Ron had felt at home.

            "How long are you in town for?"  The girl asked handing Ron back four one-dollar bills and two dimes.

            "For a bit, I suppose."  Ron said.

            "Well, if you ever need help finding your way around…" She stopped and wrote something down, on Ron's receipt.  "There's my number, give me a call."

            "And what should I call you?"  Ron asked.

            "Call me Laura."  Laura said.  "Do you have a name?"

            "Everybody here calls me Ronnie."  Ron said.  "And maybe you could help me find my way.  I'm trying to get to a motel, and I got lost last night."

            Ron ran up to the motel room door and knocked.  Josh opened the door.  He looked sweaty, and Ron could've sworn Josh was about to cry.

            "I got food."  Ron said offering a grin.

            "I thought you got killed last night!  Why didn't you come straight back?"  Josh asked.   

            "There was a problem."  Ron said.

            "What kind of a problem?"  Jerry asked coming out of the bathroom.

            "Directions, I had a problem with directions.  I got lost."  Ron said.

            "You ran into the bloods last night didn't you?"  Jerry asked.

            "Not literally, I was kind of walking away from them."  Ron said.

            "Where's my stuff?"  Jerry asked.

            Ron looked down.

            "You better have some money for me Ronnie, or you're dead."  Jerry said dangerously.

            "I have some."  Ron said pulling the money out of his pocket.

            "The blood paid you?"  Jerry asked surprised.

            "I kind of took the money out of her pocket, so I guess that's a bit more like stealing.  I don't reckon she would've given it to me if I hadn't grabbed her."  Ron said.

            "Her?"  Jerry asked.

            "It was the same girl as last time.  I didn't recognize her from far away.  I didn't even know it was a girl from where I walked.  When I went to walk past her, she caught me."  Ron said.

            "Shit!"  Jerry said punching the wall.  "Now, they're going to know you're my runner."

            "I don't think she'll tell."  Ron said.

            "You don't think, and that's your problem Ronnie!  Bloods are as loyal as the Crips.  Just because you think some girl likes you, doesn't mean she won't tell the Bloods who the runner is!  They're going to know the kid with the British accent is the runner."  Jerry said.

            "Well than maybe you shouldn't trust your buddy anymore.  Every time your 'buddy' says we can trust these people, they're Crips, they're really bloods.  And I almost got killed last night because of your buddy."  Ron said.

            "You're right.  I got a job for you tomorrow night, but just rest today, and don't get into trouble.  Have some fun though."  Jerry said and handed Ron half of the money before leaving the motel room.

            "Hey Josh… do you know how to use that?"  Ron asked pointing to the phone.

            Josh rolled his eyes.

            "Hey Ron!"  Josh called knocking on the bathroom door.

            "You know I'm in the shower, give me a few more minutes."  Ron said.

            "Hurry it up, there's something you've got to see."  Josh said.

            Ron came out two minutes later dressed in black with his hair still damp.

            "What's the big- Hermes?"  Ron asked.  

            Hermes, Percy's owl was waiting on the motel room bed with a letter attached to its foot.  Ron walked over to the bed and took the letter.  He read it.

_Dear Ron,_

_            It's me Percy.  I hope this owl gets to you and that you are alive and well.  Last night mum couldn't stop crying.  She wouldn't leave the living room either.  She just watched the clock, as the hand on the clock with your face on it went from lost to mortal peril and back and forth all night.  I don't know where you are, but I think that it's really time for you and Josh to both return to Elizabeth's.  _

_            Elizabeth is terribly worried about you and Josh.  She's sick over the fact that you two left.  You weren't even in her custody for three days Ron!  Do you really think whatever you're doing in the muggle world is worth leaving a great education and risking your life?  _

_            If you come home now, dad won't even be angry.  He'll send you away to Bridgeton, but you've earned your place there.  There's no way you won't go now, unless you die, and Ron you'll be sixteen in less than a week, you don't want to die so young, do you? _

_             Can't you please just for once act your own age or at least like a civilized person and just come home?  You're turning sixteen, so maybe that day won't make a difference, but please, please for mum's, dad's, and your own sake, please return home immediately.  _

_            Here are two galleons from my pocket.  Hopefully, you and Josh will make the right decision and go back to Aunt Elizabeth's.  Elizabeth will send you home from there.  _

            For once in your life Ron, be considerate and think of the other people around you.  Mum barely sleeps a full hour a day, because she knows that the minute she falls asleep you'll owl home for help.  Dad's been working more than ever now to raise money to find you.  Aunt Elizabeth can't stop blaming herself, but we keep trying to reassure her it was you that left out of your own stubborn will, and you influenced Josh to leave with you.  It's not fair to make your aunt feel so guilty, when she let you live in her home, when nobody else would.  

_            Bill and Charlie are going to lose their jobs, because they alternate taking weeks off to find you and to comfort mum.  The twins write home everyday and they're sending money for you to take the Knight Bus home with every letter.  Fred and George can be cruel sometimes, but they love you, and you don't treat loved ones by scaring them!  _

_            Poor Ginny keeps writing home everyday, and the letters aren't readable, because she's cried all over them.  You killed her when you didn't come home for Christmas, and now you've runaway!  You know how much you mean to her!  You are her older brother, and before you met Harry, she was your best friend!  Harry and Hermione write the burrow everyday asking for good news.  Ron, please come home.  I'm scared for you. – Percy_

            Ron rested his face in his hands.  There was no way Ron could leave, even if he wanted to, and although he did want to, he didn't want to be put in Bridgeton.

            Ron met with Laura that evening and Laura drove them down to the beach, where they walked in their bare feet on the warm sand.

            Finally, Laura stopped walking and laid on her back on the sand.  "Aren't the stars beautiful?"  Laura asked.

            "Yea, they're nice, but not compared to what I'm looking at."  Ron said looking at Laura's face from where he sat.

            "That's the sweetest thing anybody's ever said to me."  Laura said.

            "That's a shame.  People can see the stars any time, but to miss real beauty is a terrible loss."  Ron said causing Laura to blush.

            Laura kissed Ron deeply, and Ron couldn't help but blush.

            "Yo, Ronnie, where have you been?"  Tony asked when Ron entered the motel room at noon the next day.

            "Just around."  Ron said.

            "Just around a girl!  Look at your neck."  Josh laughed.

            "You had a great night last night, didn't you?"  Tony asked.

            "Great would be an understatement!"  Ron said unable to suppress his grin.

            There was a knock on the door.  Tony held a bat and looked through the peephole, before letting Jerry in.

            "Ronnie, I got an errand for you."  Jerry said.

            Ron entered the motel room, where he was supposed to make a trade.  Ron looked around and saw nobody in the dark room.  Ron turned the light on and was pushed forward down onto the ground from behind.

            Ron rolled onto his back as somebody was reaching their hand into his coat pocket.  Ron grabbed the person's arm and flipped them on to their backs, before turning the light on.

            "Becky?"  Ron asked with disbelief.

            "You Crips are really stupid, do you know that?"  Becky asked.

            Ron put a knee on either side of Becky's body and held her arms down behind her head.

            "Its too bad you're a blood, I thought you were very attractive."  Ron said holding both of Becky's hands down on the carpet with one hand, while reaching his other hand underneath of her bottom and into her jean pocket.  She seemed to relax at his touch.  He took her money and put it in his own pocket.

            "Hey!"  Becky cried raising her face up to Ron's and kissing him.

            "I like that, but you're not getting the drugs or the money."  Ron said lowering himself down to kiss Becky's neck.

            Becky was crying in pain, as she lay naked on the floor, while Ron made love to her a bit forcefully.  Becky had never had sex before, and Ron wasn't making her first time pleasurable, though Becky had heard it never was pleasurable the first time.  And while Ron was rough below the waist, he was so gentle kissing her and whispering to her, and even apologizing to her.

            Ron knew he shouldn't be having sex with a blood.  He had promised Laura he'd call her again.  Even worse than having sex with Becky, was the fact that she wasn't as willing as she had been before to having sex.  Ron could feel Becky digging her nails into his back in pain, and finally, he stopped.

            Ron put his clothes back on and counted the money and made sure he had the drugs.

            Ron kissed Becky, and oddly enough Becky kissed him back, despite the pain and her being in a rival gang.

            Then Ron left.

            "Jerry, these people are bloods.  Here's your stuff, and here's the money.  I know it wasn't right to take it, but you didn't get cheated."  Ron said.

            "You were right in taking it, but my question is how did you take it?  They wouldn't just give it to you.  You don't have the gun, so that wasn't a threat…"

            "It was the girl again, and I kind of pinned her down and took it."  Ron said.

            "Did you bang her?"  Jerry asked.

            "Not by choice, I really couldn't help it, I was running an errand, and she's really attractive, and I couldn't help it."  Ron said.

            "You just taught the bloods not to mess with us."  Jerry said handing Ron some money.  "Now I'd advise you to watch your back."


	9. Dangerous Games

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Nine

Dangerous Games

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  I would like to thank Nugristiel08lg and Karlei Shaynner for your reviews!  I was kind of going for the Romeo + Juliet thing with Becky and Ron being from rival gangs.  Sorry if the sex scene was too offensive or aggressive.  Thanks for the reviews again!  They mean a lot, and they make my day!  Thanks so much, I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far!

**Please Read**:  There may be some **offensive material in this chapter** and the next few to come.  I'm not in a gang, I go to a school for not so good kids and know of a few people who are in gangs, but I'm a goody-goody two shoes, and have no involvement whatsoever in gangs, or drugs, or anything of the sort.  I told y'all I have no life, and if I did it would be clear of the following situations.

            Ron knocked on the door of the house he was ordered to go to.  Jerry had sworn that there would be no bloods involved in this errand, and Ron desperately wanted Jerry to be right.  He hadn't been sixteen a whole twenty-four hours yet, and his birthday was miserable enough as it was since everybody who knew it was his birthday wasn't even in the same country as Ron.  Ron didn't need to be chased, or beat up, or shot at when he just turned sixteen.

            Ron knocked on the door as he was told to.  Ron knocked twice, paused, and knocked once and then took a step back from the door.

            The door opened and Ron stepped inside the house looking around for a light.  If this trade weren't with the bloods, then why would the lights be out like they had been when Ron went to trade with Becky?

            "SURPRISE!"

            Ron jumped, and a light turned on.

            All the Crips from Brighton (Ray-ray, Day-day, Andre, R.J., Tony, Trey, and Josh) were there as well as Jerry.

            "Happy birthday!"  Jerry said handing Ron a beer.

            "How did you know?"  Ron asked.

            Everybody looked at Josh.

            "I only said that I didn't want you getting killed on your birthday."  Josh said.

            "But any other day's all right."  Ron laughed.  He swallowed a gulp of the beer and covered his mouth with his hand, as not to spit it out.  "What in the hell did I just drink?"

            "You've never heard of beer?  Your drinking age is lower than ours, and you've never even tried it?"  Trey asked with disbelief.

            "Oh, no.  I mean of course I know what beer is, its just I wasn't expecting it."  Ron said.

            "Well, when it says beer on the label, there's usually going to be beer inside."  Tony said.

            "Shut up."  Ron said drinking some more beer.

            Josh watched Ron with concern.

            "J, you want one?"  Tony asked.

            "Yes he wants one.  It's not going to kill you, Josh.  At least try it."  Ron said.

            Josh took the beer from Tony and drank all of it quickly, before taking a breath and burping loudly.

            Ron laughed.  "See, now did that kill you?"  Ron asked punching his cousin.

            "Shut up."  Josh said taking another beer.

            The Crips spent the night drinking.  Ron had the party of his life; he and Josh would have contests to see who could finish a beer first.  The beer seemed to make Ron's problems and anxiety about home go away.

            Once all the beer was gone, they all had shots of Vodka.  By the time they finished that nearly everyone had passed out.

            Jerry would now pay Ron for his errands in beer, which Ron thought was the best medicine in the world.  Throughout the month, Ron had been drunk almost every other night, when he wasn't doing errands.  He had had Laura (the muggle from the grocery store) over quite a few times as well, and Ron seemed to enjoy her presence better when she was as drunk as him.

            Josh also drank quite a lot of alcohol, and when they'd party, the boys seemed to forget their problems, and leave reality altogether.  They were having the time of their lives.

            When Ron went to leave for an errand for Jerry in early April, he remembered the people making good things of their lives when he found a few letters addressed to him on the motel room bed.  There was a snowy owl that could only belong to Harry, outside of the motel room on a tree branch waiting expectantly.  Ron didn't have time to read the letters now, but he couldn't have Hedwig wait for him either.  He wrote a quick note and tied it to Hedwig's foot before watching the bird fly away.  Then he was off on his errand.

            Nobody was waiting for him at the docks like they should've been.  Ron wasn't going to wait for the Bloods wide open on the docks.  That was too dangerous.  Ron still couldn't believe Jerry sent him here again, only once out of the six times he had been here, had he run into people he believed were truly Crips, the rest had always turned out to be bloods.  But Jerry had told Ron to make the trade whether it was the bloods or not.  Ron knew tonight's errand was more dangerous than any errand before, but the promise of beer as always, had made him go.  The beer would always be worth it, he reckoned, if he was lucky, which he had been, on most errands anyway.

            Ron waited for any sign of movement on the docks, but nobody was there.  Ron sighed in annoyance and was just about to leave when he was pushed face first into the street.  Ron jumped to his feet quickly, only to be knocked down again.  A baseball bat had slammed into his shin, and Ron cursed with pain as he tried crawling across the street.  The bat struck Ron again, this time on the back of his shoulder, dislocating it.

            "Where're the goods?"

            "What are you talking about?"  Ron asked as tears streamed down his face with pain.

            "Don't play dumb with me English boy.  Becky told us all about you."

            "I don't know what you're talking about, and who in the hell is Becky?"  Ron asked in pain.

            "You know who I am!"  Becky yelled kicking Ron in the ribs so that he rolled on to his back.  He tried pulling himself towards the curb, but his arm was in too much pain, and the two bloods had the advantage of being on their feet with a weapon.  He dragged his body off of the street.

            The Blood with Becky slammed down the bat again, this time on Ron's ribs.  Ron cried with pain and held his stomach protectively.

            "Give up the goods, or I'll shoot you."  The guy with Becky warned.

            "Freaking shoot me, already!  You're only getting it if I'm dead."  Ron said.

            "Have it your way."  The guy said.

            The guy however, did not pull out a gun, but he didn't hesitate to beat Ron into a coma before taking the drugs.

            Ron opened an eye; the left one was stuck shut somehow.  Ron could barely see out of the right one, and what he could see was blurry and bright.

            "You're up?"  A woman's voice asked with surprise.

            "Who are you?"  Ron asked sharply.

            "I'm Dr. Johnson."  The woman said.

            "Where am I?"  Ron asked.

            "In a hospital."  The woman said.

            "Where?"  Ron asked.

            "Los Angeles.  You have an accent, you aren't from around here, are you?"  Dr. Johnson asked.

            "No."  Ron said.

            "Do you remember what happened?"  Dr. Johnson asked.

            "Do you have a phone?"  Ron asked.

            Josh sat with Ron in the hospital.

            "I was thinking, maybe we should leave."  Josh said.

            "You know we can't.  The Crips are nationwide, they'll find you."  Ron said.

            "What about you?"  Josh said.

            "If we left, I'd be sent home, and then they'd put me in Bridgeton, they're only nationwide, like I said."  Ron said.

            "Ron, you didn't get the money.  The bloods will still want to kill you for sleeping with Becky, and the crips will kill you for not getting the money.  Ron if we don't leave you'll get killed.  I was responsible for bringing you into this mess alive, and I'm going to get you out of it alive.  Bridgeton can't be as bad as where you are right now.  Your left eye is swollen shut."  Josh said.

            "They aren't going to let us leave Josh."  Ron said.

            "I called my next door neighbor, and they're giving a message to my mom.  All she needs to do is perform memory charms."  Josh said.

            "You'll have to face Michael when you get back."  Ron said.

            "Physical pain has got to be better than worrying about you.  I thought you were dead, and if you were to die out here, it would be my fault."  Josh said.

            "No it wouldn't.  You didn't make me come out here, I wanted to.  I screwed up with the weed.  You saved me from going to Bridgeton.  All my dad has to hear is that I made a mistake, and he'll send me without hesitation.  He thinks I tried to steal my cousins' stuff, when they just wanted me out.  They planted it there, and they even confessed after I left!  I got in one fight with a rich bully, and my world turned upside down.  It's been fun out here.  Not necessarily the errands, but the parties, and the girls.  Look, let me take the fall for you.  My dad will think I influenced you anyway."  Ron said.

            "No, I'll take the blame, my mom knows me too well."  Josh said.

            "But she doesn't know me, so I'm taking the fall for you."  Ron said.

            Later that evening, Ron and Josh were playing chess.  They had borrowed the muggle set from the pediatrics wing of the hospital.  There was a knock on the door, and a doctor entered followed by Elizabeth who was in tears.

            "Oh my God, Ron, Josh, boys I am so sorry!"  Elizabeth sobbed hysterically.

            Ron and Josh looked at her confused.

            "Josh, Michael's gone, he's been gone.  You two can come home now."  Elizabeth cried.

            "Ron won't have to go to Bridgeton?"  Josh asked.

            "I wish he didn't have to, but his father wants him home.  I tried talking to him, but he refused to listen.  He thinks this was all Ron's idea.  I'm not saying it's entirely yours Josh, but Ron didn't really know a lot about muggle transportation, and the Knight Bus didn't take you out here.  We've asked everybody.  We've all been so worried about you two.  I'm so happy you're both alive.  DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!"  Elizabeth sobbed.

            Ron flinched and Josh hung his head in shame.

            "Mom, before you start screaming at us, will you do us a favor?  It's the only way we can leave safely."  Josh said.

            "What do you mean?"  Elizabeth asked.

            "We ran away with some not so good muggles.  Could you maybe perform some memory charms?  They've got friends all over the country and you're not supposed to leave them."  Josh said.

            "Were you in a gang?"  Elizabeth asked.

            "Yes, and I'm really sorry."  Josh said.

            "Is this how you ended up here?"  Elizabeth asked Ron brushing his damp hair off of his forehead.

            "I'm really sorry aunt Elizabeth.  My dad will make sure I'm sorry anyway, but I am really sorry.  I messed up again, and I think I might've made Michael leave."  Ron said.

            "I promise you, you didn't.  Michael wasn't the person I thought he was."  Elizabeth said.  "Now whose memories do I need to erase?"

            The next morning, Elizabeth signaled the Knight Bus with her wand, and the three of them got off in Brighton, Massachusetts for Ron's things.  Ron didn't have a lot of time to say goodbye, because the Knight Bus needed to get back to Europe.

            "Ron, I'll write your parents.  You aren't a bad kid.  Maybe we can work something out this summer."  Elizabeth said while Stan and Josh lifted Ron's trunk on to the violent purple triple-decker bus.

            "That sounds great.  Thank you for being so nice to me, after I screwed up and brought Josh down with me, I don't deserve your kindness."  Ron said.

            "Yes you do Ron.  Take care of yourself, and stay out of trouble, all right?"  Elizabeth asked embracing Ron and kissing him on the cheek.

            "I'll try my best.  Thanks for everything."  Ron said.

            Ron turned to Josh and looked down.

            "Oh, shoot, I got your shirt."  Ron said taking it off.

            Josh pulled it back down.  "Keep it."  Josh said.

            "Thanks."  Ron said.  "Thanks for everything.  I never would've been alive if it weren't for you."

            "I wouldn't have either.  I would've had to do everything you did, and I couldn't have even if I tried."  Josh said.

            "You could've done it better than me."  Ron said.

            "Stay in touch, all right?"  Josh asked.

            "I'll try to, but I don't know what rules Bridgeton has.  But, one way or another you'll hear from me."  Ron said.

            Josh punched Ron lightly on the back.  "Take care."  Josh said.

            "I will.  Stay out of trouble."  Ron said.

            "Look who's talking."  Josh said.

            "See you later."  Ron said and he climbed on to the Knight Bus.

Author's Note:  I'm sorry; I don't like how this chapter came out.  I hope y'all enjoy it, and I apologize if you didn't.  This is what happens, when I write when I'm sick.  Oh, and don't worry, the story's far from over!  ~*Carey*~


	10. Home

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Ten

Home

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  I would like to thank Juicy Blueberry Baby, Nugristiel08lg, and Karlei Shaynner for your reviews!  The keywords in the Ron + Becky situation is: _was_.  I decided not to let him get too involved, because I wanted him home.  I didn't like the last chapter, because I wanted to put so much more in it, and I just couldn't, and it was really rushed, but I'm glad you liked it.  I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you.  Thanks again, your reviews encourage me to write more, and hopefully better!

            Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking at the sweater she was knitting for her son, Ron.  She knew what she was doing; she had been knitting sweaters for years, and she could use her wand to make them if she wanted to, but she chose to make his sweater the muggle way.  This way it would keep her busy, and she didn't have to leave the living room.  All she could do was watch the hand on the clock with Ron's face on it.  Wherever Ron was, he was probably cold, and she feared he might be sick as well.  Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but think the worst had been happening to her youngest son.  Nobody knew where he was, not even her sister-in-law.  If Ron weren't hurt or dead, Mrs. Weasley would kill him for making her worry so much.

            Percy apparated downstairs.  As much as he worried about his brother, he couldn't help but feel angry towards him for making their mother so upset.  Percy looked up at the clock.  The hand with Ron's smiling face on it was pointing towards traveling.  Percy didn't get his hopes up though.  Ron often traveled before he was lost or in mortal peril.  Percy couldn't look at the clock anymore; he didn't want to know that his brother was in mortal peril.

            A hand landed reassuringly on Percy's shoulder.  Bill was awake, which meant Charlie had stayed up all night trying to get his mother to go to sleep.  Both Bill and Charlie were home, and it was a wonder that they weren't fired, but Charlie had said that his friends were covering for him, and as they needed all the help they could get when trying to control dragons, they couldn't afford to fire anybody, especially not Charlie.  Bill had simply said there was a family emergency, and he couldn't be sure when he'd be back, but as Bill was one of the best curse breakers and brought back plenty of gold, they wouldn't fire him either.

            Percy looked behind him at his oldest brother and saw that he too couldn't help but watch the clock.  Percy had to break the silence somehow.

            "Mum, can I make you a cup of tea?"  Percy offered.

            Tears came to Mrs. Weasley's eyes as she looked from the clock to Percy.  She quickly wiped them away, not wanting her sons to see her so weak.  She sniffed as if she had a cold, and while the boys knew very well that she was upset, they acted as if they hadn't noticed.

            "No, thank you sweetheart.  I'm sorry, I was just thinking.  I'll start breakfast."  Molly said.  She walked into the kitchen and they could hear their mother putting a pan on the stove.

            Bill finally looked away from the clock, and he followed Percy into the kitchen where they both got out dishes and silverware for themselves and their mother.

            Mr. Weasley wasn't expected home.  He wasn't supposed to have worked last night, but he did anyway, and it was clear why, it was because he was talking to aurors and hit wizards, because they too were trying to help find Ron.

            "Get a plate out for Charlie, he'll sleep through anything, but if he smells mum's cooking he'll wake up quick enough."  Bill said grinning at Percy.

            Sure enough, not even a quarter of an hour had past when Charlie was downstairs rubbing his eyes awake with a smile on his face.

            "Breakfast smells delicious!"  Charlie says sitting in front of an empty plate.

            Bill shook his head with amusement.

            Mrs. Weasley, and her three oldest sons were eating at the breakfast table when somebody apparated outside and entered the house rather quickly.

            "Arthur, what's wrong?"  Molly asked anxiously.  Mrs. Weasley never saw her husband in such a rush.

            "Where is he?"  Arthur asked looking around.

            "Who?"  Bill asked.

            "Arthur, sit down, I'll get you a plate of breakfast and a cup of tea."  Molly said.

            Mr. Weasley didn't seem to hear her as he strode quickly into the living room to look at the clock.

            Percy excused himself from the table and followed his father into the living room.  He gasped.  The hand with Ron's face on it was moving away from traveling and towards… home!

            BAM!  There was a loud sound of something crashing outside of the burrow.  Mr. Weasley ran outside with Percy just behind him to see the Knight Bus parked in front of the burrow.

            The doors of the bus opened, and Ron was on his way off of the bus with Stan Shunpike helping him lower his trunk to the ground.  Ron was turning towards the house when the Knight Bus left with another loud bang.

            Ron was about to walk towards the burrow, but froze.  His father was outside waiting for him.  There was a lot of disappointment in Mr. Weasley's eyes, and Ron knew that his father was ashamed of him.  Ron looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment and guilt, as he dragged his trunk towards the burrow.

            Mr. Weasley didn't stop Ron as he passed him.  He didn't say anything and he didn't bother to help him with his trunk.

            Ron could see Percy debating whether to help him or ignore him like his father had.

            Percy took Ron's trunk from Ron and patted his brother on the back.  "Welcome home."  Percy said and guided Ron inside.

            Mr. Weasley didn't follow them in; instead he apparated, and Ron figured he was probably going back to work.

            When Ron and Percy entered the house, they found their older brothers and their mother in a state of confusion and anxiety.

            Mrs. Weasley saw Ron and got up from the table as a fresh wave of tears came to her eyes.  She made her way over to Ron and hugged him even tighter than her husband had.

            She pulled away from him and held his face in her hands so she could look at him.  Her hand gently brushed his bruised face.

            "What happened to you?  Are you all right?  Can I get you anything?  Would you like some tea, or some breakfast?"  Molly asked pushing Ron gently into a chair so he could sit down.  She poured Ron a cup of tea, without waiting for a response from Ron.

            Ron just shook his head, which ached terribly.

            "Are you all right?"  Percy asked with concern.

            All three brothers were watching him with concern.

            Ron nodded.

            "I'm so glad you're home."  Molly cried hugging Ron from behind.  "You had me so worried!  I'd yell at you, but it looks like you're actions punished you more than enough."

            Ron shrugged and sipped his tea shakily.

            "Percy, where's your father?"  Molly asked.

            "I think he went back to work."  Percy said.

            "Ron, when you get a chance later, I want you to write your sister and brothers.  They've been worried about you too.  I have a box of letters, one for every day you didn't write to them."  Molly said showing Ron a box overfilled with parchment.

            Ron nodded in response.

            "Ron, how does a game of chess sound?"  Bill asked.

            Ron shook his head and continued to drink his tea.

            "Sounds like he's scared.  I don't reckon he's had a game of chess, since he left Hogwarts."  Charlie said.

            Ron rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

            "Do you want some breakfast, sweetheart?"  Molly asked.

            "Please."  Ron said.

            Mrs. Weasley put a plate with eggs and bacon on it down in front of Ron.

            "Thank you."  Ron said softly.

            "Your welcome sweetheart."  Molly said.  Mrs. Weasley had never recalled Ron thanking her for making his breakfast.  She never asked to be thanked either, she always took their gratitude for granted, but hearing her youngest son thank her for breakfast made her wonder how long it had been since anybody had done something nice for him, and how long it had been since Ron had had a homemade breakfast.

            There was a pop outside, and Mr. Weasley had apparated home again.  He entered the house with a lot of paperwork in his hands.

            "Molly, dear, I need to speak with you in the living room."  Arthur said meaningfully.

            "Can't it wait?  Ron just got home."  Molly said.

            "He'll still be here in an hour."  Arthur promised and left for the living room.

            "I'll be in the living room if you need anything."  Molly said rubbing her son's back.

            "We'll take care of him for the five minutes you're in the next room."  Charlie said sarcastically.

            Ron watched as his mother left, and he didn't eat so that he would hear his parents talking.

            "Are you all right, Ron?"  Bill asked.

            Ron nodded.

            "You're not eating, you're not going to be sick, are you?"  Charlie asked.

            Ron shook his head and listened hard.

            "Arthur, he just got home.  I don't think its necessary for us to send him there."  Molly said.  "Did you see the bruises on his face?  He's been punished enough for everything."

            "I signed the papers.  People will be here first thing in the morning to pick him up."  Arthur said.

            "You didn't talk this over with me!  I won't allow them to take him.  He is my son too!"  Molly said angrily.

            "Molly, please listen to me, and after I'm finished explaining, you can decide or say whatever it is you need to say, but I need you to listen to me and not interrupt until I am finished."  Arthur said.  Molly closed her mouth.  "I've not been the best father to my children, with always working, but I know this decision is right.  He just got home, but he just got home after running away.  You're rewarding him and showing him that it's all right to runaway and worry you, rather than punish him for his actions.  Do you remember how upset you were?  I have been working eighteen hours a day!  The few hours I come home to sleep, you weren't in bed.  You stayed on this couch and cried as you watched the clock.  It was wrong of Ron to put you in that position!  It was wrong of Ron to make you so upset!  And we don't have a choice but to send Ron to Bridgeton.  Where else would we send him?  He's been a bad influence on his cousin Josh, because both of them ran away, it wasn't just Ron.  And I know I've said Josh is a handful as well, but with Ron's history, who wouldn't believe Ron influenced Josh to runaway with him.  All of my brothers and sisters have children, and they won't want Ron influencing them.  None of my brothers and sisters will take him now.  And the fact that Erin's boys' stuff was found in Ron's trunk doesn't help either!  I didn't want to mention this, but I have to.  It's not only because we have nowhere else to send him.  It's because he needs to change.  Molly, he and Joshua joined a muggle gang when Ron was in America.  Ron has those bruises, because he had drugs on him.  Drugs aren't only illegal, but they're dangerous, and Elizabeth isn't sure, but she has a feeling that Ron may have tried a few drugs, and when Josh called her to come get them, Ron was in a muggle hospital, and the doctors said that Ron had been drinking.  Elizabeth found out from Josh, that Ron and he drank a lot.  And as you can see he's fought a lot, and I just think that maybe Bridgeton will straighten him out.  Molly, I want him to be good again."

            Ron put his head down on his hand.

            Mrs. Weasley came back into the kitchen with her husband behind her.

            "Ron, hurry up and finish your breakfast.  You need to change and get cleaned up.  We're going to St. Mungo's to see that you're all right, and then we'll be bringing you to Bridgeton."  Mrs. Weasley said.

            Ron threw down his fork against his plate and stood up.

            "I'm clean now."  Ron said standing up.

            "Go change then."  Molly said.

            "These clothes are clean."  Ron said.

            "Ron, go change your clothes."  Arthur said dangerously.

            "No, I'm not changing.  You're sending me to Bridgeton, at least let me wear what I want."  Ron said.

            "Fine," Molly said.  She followed Ron into the living room.

            Mrs. Weasley handed Ron the jar of Floo powder.  He took a pinch, stepped into the fire and cried 'St. Mungo's' before vanishing into the flames.


	11. Bridgeton

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Eleven

Bridgeton

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  I would like to apologize to and thank curly29 for her review!  I'm so sorry, I didn't see it until after I posted Chapter Ten, but I do thank you so very much for your review and suggestion.  Your suggestion is close to my idea, though Ron will be in Bridgeton for a bit longer than a few days, but I promise he won't finish his wizarding education there, and as much as I love the suggestion of Lucious accidentally getting killed, I can't kill anybody, though maybe something will happen to Lucious in future chapters.  Good ideas though!  I would also like to thank Jenny, Juicy Blueberry Baby and Nugristiel08lg for their reviews!  I had to make Mr. Weasley this way, and you'll see why in future chapters.  I hope this chapter is soon enough for all of you!  Thanks so very much for all of your reviews, none of them are unappreciated, thanks so very much again!

            Ron walked reluctantly into the Bridgeton Wizarding School.  Everywhere he looked, all he saw were bars.  Bars on the front gate, a barred door, and the school had countless barred windows.

            Ron had been checked out at St. Mungo's earlier, and they had fixed Ron's dislocated arm properly.  Muggles could pop it back into place, but that didn't mean it would stay in place permanently.  The mediwizards said that muggles sometimes had to use surgery to prevent the shoulder from dislocating every now and then, and it was imperative for them to fix it properly, because if Ron were to get into any fights at Bridgeton, which his parents didn't doubt he would for a second, then his shoulder would most likely dislocate again and the kids in Bridgeton could do worse damage to it.

            The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who was with the Weasley's, knocked on the door and rang the doorbell to the school.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood behind him with Ron in between them.

            Ron heard several clicking sounds as somebody unlocked the door.  Ron saw the doorknob turn and the inside door opened.  The barred door remained shut, but they could see the man at the door.  The man was white and looked to be in his forties, possibly his fifties.  The man had shaved brown hair and was very fit.  He wore a white uniform under his black robes.

            "Headmaster Campbell?"  Fudge asked.

            "Yes sir, how might I help you?"  The Headmaster asked peering at Fudge contemplatively.

            "I'm Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, and this is Arthur and Molly Weasley and their son Ronald.  Might we speak inside?"  Fudge asked.

            "Of course, Minister, just a minute please."  The Headmaster said and he pulled out a key ring and unlocked the barred door allowing the four people to enter.

            Ron looked around the entrance hall.  There was one huge staircase that led to the floor above and Ron saw that the corridor upstairs had plenty of rooms.  Ron looked to his right and saw what appeared to be a dining room with one long table and about twenty chairs placed around it; nine places on each side with another chair on each end.

            The Headmaster guided his guests to the right towards an office room.  Ron passed another room as he followed the Headmaster, but the door was shut.  Ron thought this place looked like a rich person's mansion home, rather than a school.

            The Headmaster closed the door with a wave of his wand once everybody was in the room.  There were three seats across from the Headmaster's seat behind his desk, but the Headmaster summoned another seat from the corner and everybody sat down.

            "How might I help you folks?"  Headmaster Campbell asked kindly.

            "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's son, Ronald was forced to leave Hogwarts last November when he fought with another student.  The other student's father threatened to press charges against the Weasley's, the school, and the Ministry if Ronald were to attend another day at Hogwarts, and since the Weasley's live in the United Kingdom, this is the only other school in the country Ronald may attend, and it was actually recommended by the other student's father.  He actually said he was friends with somebody here, perhaps you heard of him, Lucious Malfoy?"  Fudge asked.

            "Lucious recommended this school?  How very interesting I find that.  I've been trying to get his kid to come here for years so he doesn't take the same wrong roads his father did.  I apologize.  So, er… Ronald hasn't been in school for five months?"  Headmaster Campbell asked with concern.

            "No, no… he has attended school up until late February, as I understand it."  Fudge said looking to Mr. Weasley for confirmation.

            "So what was wrong with his other school?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "The schools were fine sir, I can assure you, but my son's behavior was unacceptable outside of school."  Arthur said.

            "The schools?  Has he been to more than one since he left Hogwarts?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "After he left Hogwarts, he attended Cork, Ballycastle, and his last placement was in the Salem School, but then he disappeared for a bit, and his behavior has just grown worse with each placement, and as much as I don't want to do this, I was hoping that you might accept my son to your school.  Mr. Malfoy has assured us that this school is more of a prison, and that a few months to a year here, and Ron would clean up his act."  Arthur said.

            "Was Ron kicked out of his last three schools?"  Headmaster Campbell asked peering at Ron pensively for a moment before turning back to Mr. Weasley.

            "No, though he had been suspended from Ballycastle for fighting."  Arthur said with shame in his voice.

            "How long would you like your son to stay here?"  Headmaster Campbell asked Mr. Weasley.

            "Lucious Malfoy requested that Ron attends here at least a year, or until you and other personnel believe he's rehabilitated and able to attend Hogwarts in a more mature manner."  Fudge said.

            Ron looked down at the floor, as all hope was lost.  Anger raced through him, but Ron was still too exhausted to care anymore.  He'd be in this place a year, and a month in this facility looked too long.

            "All right, well there's some paperwork that needs to be filled out."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "The Deputy Headmistress owled it to me this morning, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have signed in the right places, as have I.  Let us know if we forgot a page."  Fudge said.

            Headmaster Campbell looked through the pages and then looked back up at the four people in front of him.

            "All right.  This appears to be in order.  If you aren't sure that you want your son to attend here, you may change your mind and I'll burn the paperwork, however, I can only give you twenty-four hours to rethink your decision."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "We think this is best for Ron, so we don't need twenty-four hours to reconsider, but we appreciate the option.  This is our last hope for Ron to ever continue his wizarding education, and if you're being so kind to let him attend here, we're not going to say no."  Molly said.

            "Mr. Weasley, you said this school is more of a prison, but I want to correct you on that.  We're very strict here, and we don't tolerate fighting or any misconduct.  If your son should act up, we will punish him, and whether it's by isolating him with solitary confinement or making him do chores, he will be punished.  The students here are monitored closely, and nobody runs away or gets away with any crimes they perform, and their grounds privileges are very limited, as are all privileges here.  If they want something they have to earn it, and if that's what you meant by this school being a bit like a prison, then I understand why you would say that, but it's more of a very strict school.  We will take the place of the parents, and we do teach the kids how to take care of themselves and stay out of trouble as well as help them with their magical education, which Ron will catch up on very quickly.  Are you still sure you want your son to attend here?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "Yes."  Arthur said.

            "All right then, do you need us to provide your son with books?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "He has his books from Hogwarts, if your Professors don't teach from his books, then give me a list of what he needs, and I'll get whatever it is he needs."  Molly said.

            "Since he has his books from Hogwarts there won't be a need for any other books."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Is there some type of uniform Ron needs to have?"  Molly asked.

            "Yes, but we take care of that.  We'll get his measurements after this meeting, but until his uniform is made, he can keep what he's wearing on."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "He has more appropriate clothes with him, such as his Hogwarts uniform, he was just being defiant and refused to change before we left."  Molly said.

            "Well don't worry, he won't be wearing them again until he leaves here, and if he's defiant that won't be for a long time to come."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Are we done here?"  Fudge asked.  "Arthur and I have to get back to work."

            "Almost.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'll need you to come visit your son at least once a month.  Preferably, we want you to come in for a conference once a week, but if work comes first, then once a month will be all right."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "That won't be a problem.  Thank you."  Arthur said shaking the Headmaster's hand.

            "One more thing before you leave.  What year was Ron in?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "He was attending his fifth year."  Molly said standing up and shaking the Headmaster's hand.  "Thank you so much for allowing my son to come here.  If there's anything you need us to send, just owl us, and if you can't handle Ron, just send him home.  We'll understand completely.  It won't be the first time."

            "We don't send students home unless they're rehabilitated.  Your son won't be a problem, and your son will be provided with everything he needs."  Headmaster Campbell said walking the Weasley's and Fudge out of the room.  "Ron, stay there, Madam Moore will be there in a moment to get measurements for your uniform."

            The Headmaster left, shutting the doors behind him, leaving Ron alone.

            It was ten minutes before somebody entered the office.  A young woman wearing a white uniform came in with a bag and sat it down on the Headmaster's desk.  The woman was in her late thirties or early forties, and her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun.

            "You must be Ronald Weasley.  I'm Madam Moore the school's nurse.  Do you prefer to be called Ronald or Ron?"  Madam Moore asked.

            "Ron."  Ron answered.

            "I'm just going to take your measurements for your uniform."  Madam Moore said pulling a magical tape measure out of her bag.  She had a clipboard with her as well as a quill and inkbottle that she recorded Ron's measurements with.

            "All right."  Madam Moore said once she had gotten all the measurements she needed.  "Headmaster Campbell wants you to wait here for him, and then he'll show you around."

            Ron sat back down in the chair.  He was so exhausted.  He hadn't even been home for twenty-four hours before his parents brought him to St. Mungo's.  All he had wanted to do was sleep in his own bed for at least an hour, but he hadn't even been up to his room in the little time he was home.

            The door opened again and Headmaster Campbell reentered the office.  He shut the door behind him and sat behind his desk.  He looked at Ron who looked away.

            "Ron, would I be wrong in assuming that you don't enjoy school?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron shrugged.

            "Well do you enjoy school or not?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "I don't like it unless I have friends there."  Ron said.

            "Did you have friends at Hogwarts?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "Yes."  Ron said.

            "So, you enjoyed your education at Hogwarts?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron hesitated but nodded.

            "Did you wish to leave Hogwarts?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron shook his head no.

            "And how about Cork, did you have friends there that you liked that school?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron nodded.

            "Did you wish to leave Cork?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron shook his head no.

            "So why did you leave Cork?  Your parents said you weren't kicked out."  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron shrugged.

            "You don't know why you had to leave?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "No."  Ron lied.

            "Well I'll owl the Cork school and find out for you."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I don't really care."  Ron said.

            "Well what about the Ballycastle school?  You were suspended a few times, if you liked that school, wouldn't you have tried to behave?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "I never said I liked it."  Ron said.

            "No friends there?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron shook his head.

            "And Salem?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "For the day I was there, I didn't meet anybody interesting."  Ron said.

            "So where did you disappear to?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "California."  Ron said.

            "What was there?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "Free money."  Ron said.

            "How is that possible?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "Run an errand for somebody and come out alive, that's how it's possible."  Ron said smartly.

            "We'll talk more later, right now I'll show you around."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            Ron stood up and followed the Headmaster out of his office.  

            "That as you can tell is my office.  I'm there to listen if you ever want to talk.  You can see the dining room is straight ahead.  You'll eat your breakfast, lunch, and dinner in there."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            Headmaster Campbell pulled out his key ring and guided Ron to the closed door that Ron had passed earlier near the Headmaster's office.  Headmaster Campbell unlocked the door and followed Ron into the corridor before locking the door behind them.  The corridor had doors on both sides of the hallway.

            "This first room on your left is the Transfiguration classroom, and Professor Clayton is our Transfiguration teacher here."  Headmaster Campbell said pulling out another key and unlocking the door to the Transfiguration classroom.  He opened the door and a class of about ten people looked to Ron and the Headmaster standing in the doorway.

            Ron noticed that all of the desks had been pushed up to the front of the classroom and that the students were all standing around the classroom.

            Professor Clayton was a Professor in his early thirties, and he had short blonde hair and wore glasses.

            Ron looked at the students.  All of them were tall, and all of them had the same hair cut.  It was shaved in the back, with a very short layer on top.  All of them wore white uniforms, and they didn't wear robes.

            "Professor Clayton, I apologize for interrupting, but I wanted to introduce you to our new student, Ron Weasley."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Ah, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley.  I look forward to teaching you."  Professor Clayton said walking up to Ron and shaking his head.

            Ron nodded, but didn't say anything.

            "Well, we'll let you get back to your class.  Come along Ron."  Headmaster Campbell said.  Ron followed the Headmaster out of his classroom.  Headmaster Campbell locked the door and they walked across the hall to the first classroom on the right.

            Headmaster Campbell unlocked the door to the classroom, and Ron walked into the back of the Potions classroom, where there were no more than ten students brewing Potions with a Professor talking to one of the students, up front.  Ron noticed that all of the students in this classroom had the same haircuts and uniforms, and they too looked to be former students of Durmstrangs from the way they were built.

            The Professor patted the student she was helping on the shoulder and stood up, just seeing the Headmaster and Ron in the doorway.

            "Good afternoon Headmaster."  The Professor said.  The Professor was shorter than Ron, and she had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.  Ron couldn't be sure how old this Professor was.  She could've passed as a student at Hogwarts or Beauxbatons.

            "Good afternoon Professor Beaumont, this is our new student, Ron Weasley."  Headmaster Campbell introduced.

            "A pleasure to meet you Ron.  I hope to teach you soon."  Professor Beaumont said.

            Ron was taken to every classroom down the corridor including Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes, which Headmaster Campbell said Ron would be taking as well as Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures, and all of his mandatory classes.  Headmaster Campbell said that Ron would be tutored to catch up to where the rest of the fifth years were at, and that included the two and a half years of lessons he didn't have of Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes, and he would be tutored in all of his regular classes to catch up from where he missed when he ran away.  The Headmaster reassured Ron that he had nothing to worry about, because in one tutoring session, Ron could learn what most students learned in a week.

            Headmaster Campbell locked the door to the school wing behind him as they left.  Then he brought Ron upstairs.  "Up here are the dorms.  You're a fifth year, so your dorm will be down this corridor."  Headmaster Campbell said unlocking the fifth door from the right.  He opened the door to another corridor with five rooms on each side of the hall.  Headmaster Campbell locked the door behind him and led Ron to the back of the corridor.  

            Ron looked out the barred window, while Headmaster Campbell unlocked Ron's door.  There was a large yard out back, and surrounding it, was a cement wall with a barred fence behind it.

            Headmaster Campbell opened the door to Ron's dorm.  Inside the room were a bed, a closet, and a desk.  Ron's trunk was also there with a white uniform laid on top of Ron's made bed.  The room was painted white, and there wasn't a single window, however Ron did see another door next to his closet.

            "Great, you're uniform's here.  Madam Moore is quick, isn't she?  Why don't you go change in the bathroom?"  Headmaster Campbell asked pointing to the door next to Ron's closet.

            Ron looked at the uniform with disgust.  He picked up his pants, shoes, and shirt and went inside the bathroom.  Minutes later he came out with his folded sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers in his arms.  His uniform was a white shirt, with black buttons down the center, white slacks, and black shoes.  Despite the fact, that they were brand new and they fit, Ron didn't like the uniform.

            Ron finally looked up at the Headmaster, and when he did, he was outraged.  While Ron had been in the bathroom, the Headmaster had been going through his trunk.  All of Ron's books, and his cauldron were piled on his desk.

            "Ah, you look much more respectable now."  Headmaster Campbell said taking Ron's clothes and shoes out of his hand.  Headmaster Campbell threw the clothes into the trunk before shutting it.  He picked it up.

            "Excuse me, what are you doing with my stuff?"  Ron asked with disbelief.

            "Your stuff belongs to me until you leave here.  You have your uniform and your school supplies.  You won't be needing any of this."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "That's my stuff!  I just can't go through a year with this stupid uniform!"  Ron said outraged.

            "Who do you think you're talking to with that tone?"  Headmaster Campbell asked sharply.

            "You!  You have no right to touch my stuff!  My parents either made or bought me everything in my trunk, and you can't have it!"  Ron said angrily.

            "Your parents made or bought your things, your parents signed you to our custody.  Therefore, I have every right to take your stuff away.  As I said before you'll get it back when you leave, but until then it belongs to me.  And for your information, you won't have to go through a year with only your respectable uniform.  We supply a pair of pajamas for you, as well, so at night we can clean your uniform."  Headmaster Campbell said unlocking the dormitory door so that he could leave.

            "Where's my owl?"  Ron asked angrily.  "I want to write a letter."

            "Write a letter.  You have everything you need on your desk.  You can have your owl to mail out letters on Sundays if you don't lose that privilege."  Headmaster Campbell said.  He put Ron's trunk outside into the corridor.  "Breakfast is at six o'clock tomorrow morning.  You won't be eating dinner tonight.  I won't give food to a disrespectful mouth."

            With that said the Headmaster shut the door behind him as he left and locked Ron in the room.  Ron punched the wall in anger putting a hole in it.

            Ron sat on the bed waiting for the Headmaster to come back.  He knew he was coming back sooner or later, because he must've heard the punch, but when he didn't come back after quarter of an hour, Ron went to his desk and wrote letters to his sister and brothers as well as to Harry, Hermione, and Josh.

            After writing five long letters, Ron laid down on his bed torn between boredom and exhaustion.  Just as he was about to fall asleep, somebody was unlocking his door.

            Headmaster Campbell entered the room and walked over to Ron.  "You need to get up and come downstairs now."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I don't need to do anything."  Ron mumbled.

            "Yes you do."  Headmaster Campbell said grabbing Ron and pulling him up by his ear.

            "Ow!  Let go of me."  Ron said pulling away from the Headmaster finally breaking free of his grip.  Ron rubbed his ear.

            "What happened to this wall?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "What should've happened to you."  Ron said nastily.

            "I'd deprive you of your breakfast privileges, but I think you'll be sorry enough when you go downstairs.  Now do I have to pull you by your ear or will you walk?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron rolled his eyes and walked past the Headmaster, though covering his ears protectively.

            Ron followed the Headmaster out of his dorm, and out of the corridor, down the stairs, into the school corridor, and into the nurse's office, which was at the very end of the school wing.

            Headmaster Campbell shoved Ron roughly into a chair, and waved his wand to magically bind him there.

            "Ron, you might have noticed that as well as the uniform our students all have the same haircuts."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Please don't cut my hair!  I promise I'll be good and I'll fix the wall, and I won't ever speak in the way I did today if you don't cut my hair!  Please!"  Ron cried desperately.  

            He couldn't picture himself with the same haircut everybody else had, nobody else had red hair, and nobody else had his face.  He was already a new student and he'd be here for at least a year, he didn't need everybody making fun of him during that whole year.  Besides, Ron was planning on growing his hair to be a bit long, not as long as Bill's hair, but longer than normal.

            "There are other ways to make you fulfill that promise.  It's a school rule, just like the uniform.  It's so that nobody in the school can say anything against you, because they have the same uniform and haircut that you do and will have."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            Ron stomped his foot angrily as he saw Madam Moore pick up a pair of scissors.

            Later that evening, Ron lay awake feeling the back of his head.  He still had hair there, but it was like peach fuzz.  There was still a layer of hair on top of his head, and he looked all right, but still, he was mad.  He didn't have control of his life anymore, and he hated that.


	12. Crawling

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Twelve

Crawling

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  This title might not make sense, but think of the lyrics to the song by Linkin Park, and it might make just a bit of sense.  Enjoy!  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  I would like to thank Karlei Shaynner, curly29, Juicy Blue Berry, Jenny, and Nugristiel08lg for your reviews!  Also extra thanks to Karlei Shaynner, Nugristiel08lg, and Juicy Blue Berry for adding me to your favorite authors, I feel special now!  I hope this chapter is soon enough for all of you, and I hope you all enjoy it!

Please Read:  Notice the rating is PG13!  I'm sorry, I had to drop the F-bomb, and it's the only word I can think of Ron yelling in the situation.  Sorry in advance!  ~*Carey*~

            "Ron, wake up."  A man's voice said from a distance.  

            Ron was in the middle of a good dream; he didn't want to get up.  He was watching the Quidditch World Cup with his father, brothers, sister, and best friends in great seats.  Charlie had just shoved his shoulder and pointed at the seekers who were diving after something gold, obviously the Snitch.  Ron held his breath…

            "AAAUURGH!"  Ron yelled as a loud whistle woke him up.  "What the?"  Ron asked covering his ears as he sat up.

            The sound stopped and Ron brought one of his hands to the front of his face to rub his eyes awake.

            "Good morning Ron."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I'm still in this nightmare?"  Ron asked laying back down, bringing the blanket over his head.

            Ron heard the whistle sound again, but he had a feeling it was coming, that's why he covered his ears tightly with his hands and thought hard about Chess to try and block it out.

            "Ron, get up."  Headmaster Campbell said shaking Ron's shoulder roughly.

            "Don't touch me."  Ron said, but not making any attempt at getting up.

            "Ron your breakfast is getting cold."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I don't care.  I won't eat."  Ron said.  "Let me sleep!"

            "I can't do that."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            Ron rolled over to look at the Headmaster with disbelief as he pulled the blanket down just a bit. 

            "Go away!"  Ron said tiredly.  Ron rolled back over and started to close his eyes.

            Ron felt a weird feeling of sliding, before he tumbled to the ground.  He looked at the Headmaster to the ground, who was lowering Ron's mattress back to its rightful place.

            "Great, you're up!  Now get dressed and come downstairs to eat, or must I dress you too?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron stared at the Headmaster with disbelief.  "I think I heard somebody hit something, why don't you go check?"  Ron asked.

            "Because everybody is downstairs."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "So go and join them.  I'm honestly not hurting anybody when I sleep."  Ron said.

            "You're not a morning person, are you?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "Not at quarter of six in the morning, no!"  Ron said standing up.

            "Get dressed and come downstairs."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Fine."  Ron said getting his clean uniform from the closet and walking into the bathroom.

            Ron dressed and heard the Headmaster leave.  He looked into the mirror.  His hair hadn't magically grown back in his sleep.  His eyes were tired, and Ron had to rinse his eyes a few time to get the red out.  He was probably the only person in the school with freckles, and so many at that.  He didn't want to go downstairs.  He didn't want to be laughed at, and if his breakfast was cold there was no point in going downstairs.  He sat down against the bathroom door and locked it.  It was only a matter of time before the Headmaster came back up.

            Sure enough, not even a half an hour had past and the Headmaster came into Ron's room.

            "Ron?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.  "Ron?  Are you still in there?"

            Ron rolled his eyes, where else would he be?  Then it hit him; maybe the school wasn't so secure after all.  Ron got up quietly, while the Headmaster jiggled the doorknob.  Ron stood on the sink and pushed up the ceiling tile.  There was room for Ron to crawl.  Ron smiled to himself.  He pulled himself up quickly and quietly and replaced the tile, before the Headmaster had pulled out the right key.

            Ron had crawled not even five minutes before he heard a siren go off.  He heard voices below him.  "I want a complete lockdown.  Keep all of the students in the dining room.  I need to search each room."

            Ron held his breath but then continued to crawl.  He wondered how far the crawl space went, and he wondered if there was a way on to the roof.

            As if an answer to his prayers, there was a small trapdoor just a bit ahead.  Ron pushed it open and felt the cold air come in.  Ron pulled his upper body out of the crawlspace, looking around to be sure that nobody was around.  He went to kick his legs up, but kicked the tile, and his foot cut through the tile.  Had anybody walked in they would've seen Ron's ankle hanging from the ceiling.  

            Ron pulled his foot out of the tile and outside on to the roof.  He ran as quickly as he could to the edge.  Ron looked down.  There was the cement wall surrounding the whole mansion, as well as the metal gate.  Ron walked across the roof.  He ran as fast as he could and jumped over the cement wall and the fence, falling two stories into the next yard.  

            There was a beeping sound coming from the school.  Had they known he was off the property?  He didn't want to find out.  He ran as quickly as he could, which was actually incredibly fast, and he had covered a good distance before he looked back.  He looked in front of him, and down at the ground, and what he saw made him stop.

            Flashing bright red was the bottom of his shoe.  Ron's shoes had tracers in them!  Ron cursed out of frustration but removed his shoes nevertheless.  He threw them as far as he could in the opposite direction, and kept running.

            Just as Ron started to slow down, Ron felt something grab him, and he was wrestled to the ground.

            "What in the Hell?"  Ron yelled.  He looked back.  Two big men that he had never seen before, but whom were wearing the school uniforms, were grabbing him by his hands and ankles and carrying him back towards the school.

            "Get off of me!"  Ron yelled wriggling in their grip.

            "Stay still!"  One of them ordered.

            "Hell no!"  Ron yelled trying to get out of their grip.

            The two men lowered Ron to the ground and one of the men actually held him down by putting his knee on Ron's back, while the other took out his wand.  The wizard muttered an incantation and suddenly jolts of pain ran through Ron's body.

            "Ow!  Stop!"  Ron yelled trying to reach his back, but the other man had his hands in his grip.

            The two men lifted him up again, while Ron yelled.  They walked the whole way back.  The castle gates opened for them, and the one man rang the doorbell.

            The Headmaster looking upset and concerned unlocked the doors quickly, locking them again once the men were inside with Ron.  They carried Ron upstairs and the Headmaster unlocked a door on the end of the hallway.  It was a cement room; all four walls and the ceiling were made of cement bricks the floor however was carpeted.  The room was completely white.  The men dropped Ron on the floor and magically bound Ron's hands to his feet behind his back.

            "Ron, because of your stunt today, you'll be in Solitary Confinement for twenty-four hours to think about what you've done."  Headmaster Campbell said shutting the door.

            "Oh, please don't lock me in the dark!  I might go back to sleep!"  Ron cried sarcastically rolling his eyes at the fact they had locked him in the dark room.  This is exactly what he had wanted to begin with: sleep.

            Ron fell asleep uncomfortably but quickly enough.  He drifted in and out of sleep, when he was awake he just rested and thought about better times.  This wasn't a punishment at all.  It was just quiet, dark, and everything Ron wanted for his exhaustion.

            Finally, the door opened, but Ron was half asleep, so he didn't bother to get up, not that he could anyway, he was magically bound and had previously fallen into a position where he couldn't get up.

            "Time's up."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I don't care."  Ron said sleepily.

            Headmaster Campbell muttered an incantation and freed Ron of his magical bounds.

            "All right, get up.  Let's go.  Breakfast is waiting.  I'm sure you're hungry, you haven't had anything since you came here."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I'm fine here, thanks."  Ron said.

            "Ron, get up now and follow me downstairs or do I have to pull you by your ears?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "This is pointless."  Ron said getting up and leaving his solitary confinement.  He was wincing from the light, but didn't bother to rub his eyes awake.

            He dragged his feet down the hallway and down the stairs into the dining room.  There were now five long tables.  There were about fifteen kids at each table with teachers on the ends.  The tables ranged in age order.  There was an empty seat at the fourth table from the left, which had kids his age and older.   He sat down in an empty seat towards the end of the table where Headmaster Campbell had guided him.

            Ron sat at the table not looking up at anybody around him.

            "Ron, your breakfast is getting cold."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I'm not hungry."  Ron yawned.

            "You will be later.  Eat."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "No."  Ron said defiantly.

            "You won't leave this table until you eat."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I guess I'll just have to get comfortable then."  Ron said.

            "Who do you think you're talking to?"  A kid across the table from him asked dangerously.

            "Not you, mind your own bloody business."  Ron said.

            "Ron, don't start."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I didn't start anything.  Damn, I'm sitting here all quiet, and you're bugging me, and this nosy git started with me, and I get yelled at.  That's real fair."  Ron said tiredly rolling his eyes in annoyance.

            "What did you call me?"  The kid across from Ron asked.

            "I called you a nosy git, are you deaf or do you just have trouble comprehending more than one word at a time?"  Ron asked.

            "Ron!"  Headmaster Campbell said sharply.

            "Don't talk to me."  Ron said.

            BAM!  Ron tumbled backwards as the boy across the table jumped over the table tackling him to the ground, bringing his chair with him.

            SMACK!  Ron blinked.  The boy had just punched him hard in the mouth, but Ron had been hurt ten times worse, the pain didn't bother him, but he was now enraged with this kid for daring to hit him.

            Ron took his watch off and gripped it in his fist.  He stopped the kid from hitting him again with his left hand.  He pushed the kid's fingers back until they broke and the kid screamed in pain.  Ron then started punching the kid in the face, and after the first punch, there was no stopping him.  His fist just was like a magnet to the kid's face, and he only stopped, when three Professors picked him up in the air.  Ron kicked the one in the face, and they immediately let go.  He went after the one Professor with his fist, and just ran backwards into the wall to get the third Professor off of him.  He then went after the kid, but the two guys who had grabbed him when he escaped the day before grabbed him.  Miraculously, Ron's strength got them away from him too!

            "_Petrificus Totalus!"  _Headmaster Campbell yelled pointing his wand at Ron.  Ron fell backwards.

            "YOU FUCKER!"  Ron yelled angrily.  "SET ME THE FUCK LOOSE RIGHT NOW!"

            "No, Ron!  This kind of behavior is unacceptable and not tolerated here!"  Headmaster Campbell yelled.

            "THEN KICK ME THE FUCK OUT!  I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!  I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME LOOSE I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"  Ron yelled angrily.  He was already dark red turning purple from anger, and he could feel the heat coming from his face.

            "You have that wrong Ron, if I don't free you from that body bind, then you can't do anything but yell."  Headmaster Campbell said much more calmly.

            "KICK ME OUT!  I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"  Ron yelled.

            "So I've heard."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "THEN KICK ME OUT!"  Ron yelled.

            "You want out Ron?  Earn your way out.  But for every time you act like this or the way you behaved yesterday, you add a week to your date of freedom.  You were only supposed to be here for a year, your now here for a year and two weeks.  You may not care now, but in the long run, when you decide to act your own age, you'll regret it.  And Ron, you can earn the rest of your school days here.  You can act this way until you're eighteen, and then we'll let you go, but you won't have completed a wizard's education, nobody from the Ministry of Magic will hire you, and you'll never be allowed to do magic legally, because if you stay the way you are now, you'll be considered a danger to society."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I DON'T CARE!"  Ron said through gritted teeth.

            "All right.  We'll see how you feel about that later."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            The two huge guys who had caught him yesterday carried Ron up the stairs and into solitary confinement.

            "Thank you, I wanted to be here anyway."  Ron spat.

            The door shut and everything was dark.  As much as Ron wanted to, he couldn't sleep.  He couldn't calm down to sleep.  He was so angry, and he just wanted to get all of it out.  Thoughts ran through his mind.

            What wouldn't he give to be in the States right now?  He'd at least have some beer and weed to make everything go away.  And what would it cost him?  Only his life if he was stupid like the last time.  But Ron thought death would be better than this place.  But that was out of the picture.  

            Everything seemed out of the picture.  But Ron reckoned he'd rather be at his aunt Erin's house than here.  At least Jack admired him.  Nobody had ever admired Ron before, and then Ron could protect Jack.  So what if he was younger, he had been nicer than his cousins his own age.  Ron wondered if there was some kind of rule that he was unaware about, because his cousins his age and older, and the kids here all seemed to think if you were older you had to bully somebody, but Ron wasn't a bully.  He was a victim of bullies.

            Ron missed Hogwarts terribly.  Thinking of Jack's safety made him wonder about his own sister's.  How was she doing without him?  Who was there to protect her?  Fred and George.  But they might not always remember to watch after her, or take the job as seriously as Ron had.  But that was because they weren't Ron.  And what Ron missed most of all were his friends.  Harry and Hermione.  Ron remembered all the sneaking around and adventures they had together, and it always made a difference somehow.

            Ron also missed Cork.  The teachers there were nice, and they seemed to care more than most teachers, and he missed Cian.  Cian and him had fun times sneaking out of school for girls and drinks, but it wasn't anything adventurous.  Still, if he couldn't be at Hogwarts, he'd want to at least be at Cork.  Maybe he wanted to be at Cork more than he wanted to be at Hogwarts.  Anywhere was better than here.

            A nasty pain came to Ron's throat and tears came to Ron's eyes.  What Ron missed most, more than anything or anybody in the world was his Grandfather.  The one person who had always cared about him throughout everything, had died, and Ron was left with nothing else to think about.  Ron tried thinking about Chess, but every chess strategy he thought of showed the pieces clearly, his Grandfather's pieces, which he had given to him.  His Grandfather had always let Ron win.  Ron was sure Grandfather could've won, but he didn't, and Ron always appreciated this.  Ron always appreciated anything his Grandfather had done.  It killed him to think that he wasn't around anymore.  His Grandfather was gone.  The only person who would actually care that he was in such a terrible situation wasn't here to help him.  Ron couldn't help but cry.  He lay face down on the ground in a full body bind, he couldn't wipe his tears away.  He could only lie down, thinking back to weekends with the people he missed more than anything in the world.

            "Grandpa, do you know what dad would like for Christmas?"  Ron asked hopefully.

            "I know if I was your dad, I'd want a big hug and want of those great cards that you make!"  Grandfather said chuckling at his seven-year-old grandson.

            "That's what Grandma said, but I want to give him something extra special this year, so he'll like me again."  Ron said.

            "Your daddy loves you!  Why on earth would you think differently?"  Grandfather asked with concern.

            "That's what Grandma said too, but I know daddy doesn't like me.  He's always yelling at me, almost as much as mum does, and he doesn't yell at anybody, not even Fred or George.  So I want to get him something he'll like.  And I got a few knuts saved now.  I got my allowance, and I de-gnomed the gardens and got extra for that, and Fred and George gave me extra, because I cleaned their room.  Only they don't know that all I did was throw everything in their closet or under the beds, but they don't care, because mum wasn't yelling at them about cleaning it anymore."  Ron said.

            "Why does your daddy yell at you?"  Grandfather asked.

            "Because I always mess up stuff.  The other day he said I broke something in his shed, but I never went in his shed.  I know better!"  Ron insisted.  "And then he called me a liar, but I wasn't lying, and then he said one day my mouth's going to get me into big trouble."

            "The day your mouth gets you into trouble, I'll be there to get you out of it, because there's nothing wrong with the words that come out of your mouth.  And trust me, because you're so honest, that mouth can only lead you right."  Grandfather said.

            "I wish I could live with you forever Grandpa."  Ron said.  "But maybe only the weekends is good, because I wouldn't want you to stop liking me."

            "Ronald Weasley, I will never not love you, and I will always be here for you, no matter what.  And I'd let you live here forever, but your mummy and daddy would miss you terribly."  Grandfather said.

            "No they wouldn't."  Ron cried in his sleep remembering that day like it was only yesterday.  "They don't miss me now, and they don't care about me at all.  Grandpa, you lied to me.  You said you'd always be here for me, but now my mouth got me in trouble, why aren't you here?  This isn't fair!  Nothing's ever fair!"


	13. The Calm Before The Storm

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Thirteen

The Calm Before The Storm

(Not Entirely Seen Through Ron's Eyes)

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  Thank you Karlei Shaynner, Juicy Blueberry Baby, Jenny, lordoftherats, and Curly29 for reviewing!  Extra thanks to Curly for adding me to your faves and to Juicy Blueberry Baby for saying she would add me again if she could!  Y'all make me think I can actually write well!  And to lordoftherats - good idea!  That would be amusing, and I am considering it.  We'll both have to see what happens.  I'll start with one idea and then it goes different directions, and this chapter is an example of what happens.  None of this was supposed to happen.  I got writer's block after the part Headmaster Campbell left, and then all was lost.  I apologize in advance.  ~*Carey*~

            Ron sat in the corner, trying to make himself comfortable.  He had been let out of his body bind when they pushed dinner in hours ago.  Ron didn't eat it, but he took advantage of being able to move again.

            The door opened and Ron winced at the harsh light coming from the hallway.  Headmaster Campbell entered with his wand out and ready in one hand and a plate of breakfast in the other.

            "Good morning Ron, I imagine you're hungry.  You didn't eat your lunch or dinner last evening so I brought you breakfast.  I don't trust you to eat around everybody else so I brought your breakfast here.  Eat quickly so you can start your lessons."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I'm not hungry."  Ron said.

            "Well maybe after a day of lessons you will be."  Headmaster Campbell said taking the plates of cold lunch and dinner away.  He put them outside in the hall and picked up something else.  He dropped Ron's shoes, that seemed to have been polished in front of him, and threw him a clean uniform.  Ron still wore his uniform, but it had been dirty.  "Get dressed, a day filled with education awaits you."

            Ron dressed reluctantly into the clean uniform and put a pair of clean socks on as well as his shoes on.

            Then without saying anything to the Headmaster Ron followed him down the hall, down the stairs into the school wing, and into the Transfiguration classroom.

            The Headmaster handed him his book and wand and locked him in.  Ron sighed and looked around.  There were four desks for every row, and there were three rows.  Ron didn't know who sat where, as everybody was still at breakfast, but he didn't care.  He was sitting in the back no matter what, and if anybody had a problem with it, they could fight him.  He didn't want to go to class anyway.

            The class filed in with Professor Claymont behind them.  Once everybody had a seat he locked the door.  It turned out that nobody sat in the back row, but since Ron was there, he didn't have any other choice, but he didn't want to sit a seat closer to the front anyway.

            "Ah, Ron welcome to Advanced Transfiguration.  In this class I'll be teaching you how to become an Animagus, or a wizard who can turn into an animal.  Did you cover that in your previous school?"  Professor Claymont asked.

            Ron shrugged and stared out the window.  He didn't want to be here.

            "You're not sure?"  Professor Clayton asked confused.

            "He's not sure of which of the four previous schools your referring to."  A boy up front said smugly.

            Everybody in the class snickered, but Ron didn't care.  He was too tired to care anymore.  He continued to stare out the window, watching a bird looking for food for its family.  Ron wondered if that bird felt trapped at all.  He knew that if he had been a bird, he'd always fly, just because he was free.  Still he wondered if the bird felt trapped, because instead of flying carelessly, it had to find food and not for itself, but for it's family.  It had responsibility weighing it down.  Then again, it wasn't in a cage, not like Ron.  That's what he felt.  He felt like a caged bird, being trapped in this school.

            Headmaster Campbell walked through the front doors of Hogwarts.  He saw the students in the Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology lessons as he walked up to the school.  He looked around the Entrance Hall for somebody to help him with directions.

            Meow.  Headmaster Campbell looked around for the cat.  He turned around and jumped with surprise as an old man with lamp-like eyes stood staring nastily at him.  He looked down and saw a dust colored skeletal cat with similar lamp-like eyes staring at him, just as suspiciously as the old man.

            "Can I help you?"

            "I hope so.  I'm here to see Headmaster Professor Dumbledore, if he can spare a moment of his time."  Headmaster Campbell said catching his breath.

            "Who are you?"  The old man asked.

            "Ian Campbell, I'm Headmaster of the Bridgeton Wizardry School."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Never heard of it."  The old man said suspiciously.

            "It's not a school for regular witches and wizards, it's for the students with severe behavior problems.  They're sent to us, we straighten them out, and then we send them back to their schools.  We actually have a former student of yours, and that's why I wish to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore if he has a moment."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "This way."  The old man said.  "You know I have a few students I could recommend for your school.  I have an entire drawer full of the Weasley twins' rule-breaking."

            "Did you say Weasley?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "Yes, why?"  The old man asked.

            "The student whom I need to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore about is a Weasley.  Ronald Weasley's his name.  Were they related do you know?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "Anybody with the last name of Weasley is probably related.  Merlin knows their parents have more than enough children.  But I remember Ronald Weasley.  He and that Potter boy were always up to no good."  The old man said.

            They stopped at a statue of a gargoyle.  "Jelly slugs."  The old man said.

            The statue jumped aside and Headmaster Campbell followed the old man up the spiral stairs.  The old man knocked on the door.

            "Headmaster, are you busy?  There's somebody here to see you."  The old man said.

            The door opened, and Professor Dumbledore stood at the door.

            "Yes Mr. Filch?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "Ah, this man is here to see you.  He says he's Headmaster of the Bridgeton school."  Filch said.

            "Well do come in.  Thank you Argus."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            Headmaster Campbell entered the office and the old man named Argus Filch left.  Headmaster Campbell looked around.  There was a dog peering inquisitively at him, and there was a phoenix perched on the railing of the stairs.

            "Please have a seat.  I'm Albus Dumbledore, and you are?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "Ian Campbell from the Bridgeton Wizardry School.  You may not have heard of it, it's for er… more troublesome young wizards and witches."  Headmaster Campbell explained.

            "I know of your school Professor.  It was recommended that one of my former students attend there by Mr. Lucious Malfoy, however his parents sent him off to another school.  May I ask what brings you here?"  Professor Dumbledore asked patiently.

            "Well actually I was hoping that maybe you could help me.  See, I do believe I have the former student of whom you speak.  Ronald Weasley?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "He is attending there?"  Professor Dumbledore asked with concern.

            "Yes, as of this past week.  Now I know that Bridgeton is the fifth school he's attended, but since he was here for five years, I figure you might know more about him then say his last school, where he only attended a day before disappearing."  Headmaster Campbell explained.

            "I'm sorry, perhaps you could fill me in a bit.  When and where has he moved since leaving our school, and when did he disappear?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "According to records sent to me, he attended the Cork school after he was forced to leave here.  He attended that school for about a month.  I don't know why, but for some reason he left there and attended the Ballycastle school for a bit more than a month, but he left there as well.  Then he was sent to America and went to the Salem school for a day, and he apparently disappeared to California until this week, and then he was sent my way."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "How is he doing there?  Mr. Weasley could be very stubborn sometimes, but I never pictured him in your school."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Well, I think he's changed since you've last seen him.  Arthur Weasley said that Ron's behavior outside of school was unacceptable, and that his behavior's grown worse, which each placement, and he's hoping that we can straighten him out.  And as soon as I find out Ron's real problem then I can straighten him out, but I can only guess right now what's making Ron act so terribly.  I was just wondering if you knew what might've been bothering him.  I thought maybe you would've noticed if Ron's problems started while he was here."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I don't remember him acting any different here.  Though maybe the problem started when he left here.  Change can be hard on anybody, and Ron was leaving this school, which was filled with his family and friends to go to a school where he knew nobody.  And it had to be hard on him to be the first child, and hopefully only child, of the Weasley family to be thrown out of Hogwarts.  He's had quite a lot to live up to.  His eldest brother Bill was Head Boy, Charlie was a Quidditch Captain and a seeker on the Quidditch team, Percy was a prefect, Head Boy, and received the most O.W.L.S.  He was one of those sons that made parents proud to be parents.  Fred and George maintain great grades, however they joke around too much to be prefects or Head Boys, but they never wanted those titles anyway, and if that wasn't enough they too are on the Quidditch team.  Now it's Ron's fifth year, he wasn't on the Quidditch team, and he has good marks, but not great.  He could achieve excellent marks if he only tried, the Weasleys are all extremely intelligent, but he can be extremely lazy, and he's not motivated.  He doesn't see why he should put so much effort into trying if somebody else has already achieved it. I remember in his first year, when he looked into the Mirror of Erised he saw himself as the greatest Weasley of them all.  He was Quidditch Captain and Head Boy.  And now he's not even in Hogwarts to achieve any of that, so perhaps leaving Hogwarts was the start of the problem."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Or perhaps one of the many problems."  Headmaster Campbell said thoughtfully.

            "Professor Campbell, how exactly do you straighten your students out when you find out their problem or problems?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "I talk to them.  It's amazing what happens when people care about somebody.  Do you know who Tom Riddle was?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "I taught him, while I was the Transfiguration Professor here."  Professor Dumbledore said.  "I knew then that he wasn't very trustworthy.  Very bright, extremely bright in fact, however his decisions to pursue the Dark Arts are terrible."

            "I only wish I could've been a teacher back then.  He was an orphan, you know?  His mother died, right after birth, and his father wanted nothing to do with him.  There was definitely a lot of hate and pain inside of him.  Who knows what would've happened if somebody got involved?"  Headmaster Campbell asked standing up.

            "And what if the students don't want anybody to get involved?"  Professor Dumbledore asked standing up as well and walking towards the door.

            "They don't have a choice.  The only way back to their former schools is through our consent.  It's been a pleasure to meet you sir."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Ah, the pleasure's all mine.  Professor, I wonder if I might help you a bit.  A friend of mine who has taught Ron in the past is in need of work.  If Ron wants to talk to somebody he knows I can send him your way.  If you need a tutor for Ron, for all the time he's missed, and to keep him up with Hogwarts' studies, he's an excellent teacher.  I would've had him on my staff, but there is some prejudice against him, because he's a werewolf.  Ron's completely aware of this, and I think that Ron regards this man as one of his favorite teachers at Hogwarts."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Please, by all means, send him our way."  Headmaster Campbell said earnestly.

            "I'll send him an owl.  Thanks for stopping by, I'll talk to his sister and brothers and ask about Ron, see if they know anything."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "That would be great, thank you."  Headmaster Campbell said.  He left.

            Professor Dumbledore made sure the Headmaster had left and shut the door.  He crossed the room to his desk and started to write a letter.  The dog by Dumbledore's desk turned into Sirius Black.

            "You should send me with Remus.  I want to see how troublesome Ron is."  Sirius said.

            "If Remus wants the job, then he can bring you for safety measures."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Remus will want the job, even if it's only for one day, I'll ask for you."  Sirius said eagerly.

            "You will _stay _here.  I want to be sure that Remus is all right for the job."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Fine, let me go get Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny, so you can question them."  Sirius said.

            "All right, I'm trusting you to do only that."  Professor Dumbledore said.

  
            Sirius made his way to the Gryffindor Tower as Padfoot and found Harry and Hermione studying at a table.  Well, actually Hermione was studying Harry was half-awake just staring at a page in his book, and Sirius could tell that Harry hadn't read anything but the same line at least ten times.  Harry was over exhausted from Quidditch practices, and then he'd come inside to be hammered with studying by Hermione.

            Sirius thought he'd rescue his Godson from suffering such boredom, though he knew both Lily and James would look down on him with disapproval and amusement.  Lily was like Hermione, extremely studious and bright, and James loved Quidditch more than anything, with maybe the exception of Lily and Harry, but still his marks earned him Head Boy.  Sirius reckoned that if Ron didn't come back soon, then Hermione would make Harry Head Boy by having him study so much, or Harry would end up burning his books as not to hit her with them.

            Sirius ran up to Harry and Hermione and stood on his hind legs, taking the book Harry was supposedly reading and pulling it off the table.

            "Snuffles, not now!  Harry has to study; he doesn't have enough time with Quidditch practices.  Our O.W.L.S. are this year."  Hermione snapped without looking up.

            Sirius barked at her.

            "Fine, Harry go and find out what he wants."  Hermione said irritably.  "But make sure you tell him that he'll be the one responsible when you have the worst O.W.L.S. of our year!"

            Sirius barked at her again shaking his head as he backed up, so she could see him.

            "Well he does need to study."  Hermione said insistently.

            Sirius shook his head meaningfully, and looked towards the portrait.

            "This is so embarrassing.  It's like that muggle show _Lassie_."  Hermione muttered to herself as she put her quill down.  "Do you want me to follow you?"

            Sirius nodded vigorously.

            "Fine."  Hermione said shutting her book.

            Once their books were put away, they made to follow Sirius, but Sirius sat down and looked over to the corner of the room, where the twins were sitting with Lee Jordan.  He then looked back to Harry and Hermione, and then back to the portrait hole.

            "I don't get it."  Harry said.

            "Either do I."  Hermione said looking around.  "Seamus, Dean, and Neville are all downstairs, go ask him in your dorm."

            Sirius followed Harry to the fifth year's empty dorm.  Harry stood behind the door and Sirius transformed.

            "I looked to the Weasley twins, then to you two, and then to the portrait hole, what part didn't you get?"  Sirius asked.

            "I don't understand why you wanted the Weasley twins to come with us?"  Harry said.

            "Professor Dumbledore needs to see you, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny."  Sirius explained.

            "Oh, all right then.  Change back and I'll get them."  Harry said.

            Sirius transformed back into Padfoot and followed Harry out of the dorm and back downstairs into the Gryffindor common room.

            Harry walked over to Hermione.  "Professor Dumbledore wants to see us as well as Ginny, Fred, and George."  Harry said.

            "Oh, I'll go get Ginny, you get the twins."  Hermione said.

            "All right."  Harry said.

            The three Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione soon joined Sirius as they left for Professor Dumbledore's office.

            "Ginny, are you all right?"  Harry asked with concern.  Ginny had looked very disturbed by something; it was almost the expression Harry had noticed her with when she had opened the Chamber of Secrets, back in her first year.

            Ginny nodded but didn't say anything.  Harry somehow knew something was definitely not right.

            "So what's wrong?"  Harry asked.

            "Everything's fine."  Ginny said quickly, and quietly at that.

            "I don't believe you.  What's wrong?"  Harry asked.

            "Nothing.  Everything's fine."  Ginny said irritably.

            They stopped at the stone gargoyle statue.

            "Harry, I don't suppose you happened to get the password, did you?"  Hermione asked irritably.

            "Er…" Harry said.

            Sirius barked and the gargoyle statue jumped aside.

            "So we have to bark like a dog to get into Dumbledore's office?  How creative, nobody but an Animagus or somebody with an actual dog, whether they'd be muggle or Crups, would be able to get in."  Fred said thoughtfully.

            Harry knocked on the door and entered to find Professor Dumbledore talking to Remus Lupin's head, which was sticking out of the fire.

            Professor Dumbledore gestured them to enter and have a seat.

            "I reckon I could do it, as long as they didn't have a problem with what I am."  Remus said.

            "And if for whatever reason you decide that you don't want to do it, you may leave at any time."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "All right, well I'll owl the Headmaster there and set up a meeting."  Remus said.

            "All right, and you can bring along this mutt I have here to keep you in check."  Professor Dumbledore said.  "He's really eager to go, but if you don't want him to come along, that's quite all right."

            "Well, I'll think about it, but I'm sure I won't need him."  Remus said.

            Sirius growled.

            "I'm going to go now, before he pees on me, thank you again for the recommendation, I truly appreciate it."  Remus said.

            "Well I hope it works out.  Take care."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            Remus' head disappeared from the fire with a pop.

            Sirius started to whimper, but Professor Dumbledore ignored him.

            "Ah, good all of you are here, please have a seat.  None of you are in trouble… for once.  I just wanted to know, if any of you have heard from Ron."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            Everybody looked around hopefully.  Finally, Fred answered.  "We haven't heard from him since he ran away in America.  He's been missing more than a month now."

            "Well, you will all be relieved to know that Ron has returned earlier this week and has been at the Bridgeton school, since his return."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Bridgeton?  The place Malfoy's dad ordered him to go to?"  Fred asked with disbelief.

            "Is he still alive?  I didn't think he'd be able to stay an hour there if a friend of Malfoy's father owned it.  I figured he'd let the students kill him as soon as our parents signed custody over to them."  George said.

            Ginny was practically in tears at the thought.

            "Rest assured, he's been there the past week, and from what I've heard, he's not the same person he was when he left here.  In fact I don't think your parents would've put him there if he hadn't changed."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Our parents really put him there?"  George asked.

            "Your father did, hoping that they could straighten Ron out."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "He must've messed up really bad for dad to put him there."  Fred said.

            "I was wondering if Ron ever mentioned anything that was bothering him in his owls to all of you."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "We didn't get any owls from him."  George said referring to Fred and himself.

            "He wrote me twice, and he seemed happy."  Hermione said.

            "I had four owls from him, and he did seem enthusiastic about the Cork School, but after he moved, the letters stopped."  Harry said.

            "Ginny's had an owl for everyday up until he moved to America, she'd know if anybody would."  Fred said.

            "Well actually, I had an owl from him up until the day he ran away."  Ginny said.

            "Did he say he was going to leave?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            Ginny nodded.  "He said that he only had to stay there a day to realize that he wouldn't last there any longer than any other placement.  He said that he was going to leave; only our dad wouldn't have to take care of finding another place for him to stay.  He said he was going to run away, and that we'd hopefully never see him again."  Ginny said.

            "Do you know why he had to leave the other schools?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            Ginny nodded.

            "Why?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "I can't say."  Ginny said.

            "Did he tell you in the letters?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "Yes."  Ginny said.

            "Perhaps, you could let me see the letters?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "All right."  Ginny said, as she headed towards the door.  "Can your dog come with me, so I can get back in?  I can't bark like a dog to make the gargoyle to jump aside."

            "The password to my office is Jelly slugs, Ms. Weasley.  The gargoyle lets the dog in when it barks, because it can't say the password."  Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

            "Right."  Ginny said smiling as she rolled her eyes at her foolishness to believe Fred and George.

            Ginny left the Headmaster's office.  She made her way to the common room and up to her dorm.  She pulled out a small box from under her bed; it was filled with all of the letters Ron had written to her.  Should she bring all of the letters that Ron wrote to _her_ up to Professor Dumbledore?  Ron had told Ginny everything that had happened for everyday he was gone, in these letters, and he had told her how he felt about everything, and Ginny wasn't sure he'd want Professor Dumbledore to know about times when he felt hurt or betrayed, not to mention that _she_ didn't want Professor Dumbledore to know that she was worried and vulnerable at times, because in addition to writing about his own life, Ron replied to his sister's letters, and in them Ron would let her know about curses she could use to defend herself, and he also told her to let Fred and George know so they could protect her from the thing that bothered her.

            Ginny couldn't find the exact two letters, so she decided that she would bring the whole box up, and not waste time in her dorm.

            Ginny left the dorm and the common room and started downstairs for the Headmaster's office.  On the fifth floor, she stopped.  A noise behind her made her feel like somebody was watching her.  There wasn't anybody there.

            Ginny sighed and went to turn around.

            THUD!  Ginny dropped the box of letters and gasped seeing Draco Malfoy right in front of her face.  Ginny caught her breath and bent down slowly, never taking her eyes off of Draco's to pick up her box.

            "Ow!"  Ginny cried.  The moment her hand had touched the box, Draco had stepped on it and hard at that.

            Ginny pulled her hand away and scooped up the box with the other.  She stood up and put her hand in her pocket pulling out her wand.

            "What?  You're going to attempt to hurt me?  You don't want to do that."  Malfoy said dangerously.  "_Expelliarmus!_"

            Ginny's wand flew to Draco's hand.

            "Please give me back my wand."  Ginny said determinedly, though she was terrified.  Malfoy had been harassing her every time she was alone, and that's really the reason she wanted Professor Dumbledore's dog to come with her.  She didn't want to walk the halls alone.

            Malfoy slammed her against the door behind her, which unfortunately led to an empty classroom.  "Shut up."  Malfoy said dangerously.

            "My brothers were just behind me, they'll hurt you badly if you don't leave."  Ginny said threateningly trying to keep her cool.

            Malfoy smiled.  "Good, then when they get sent to Bridgeton, there will be nobody here to protect you."  Malfoy said.

            "Let me be, or I'll scream."  Ginny said warningly, though tears of fear came to her eyes.

            "You'll do what?"  Malfoy asked dangerously placing his hands around her neck.

            "Please…" Ginny cried as tears now fell down her face.  "Let me go."

            Malfoy didn't break her neck, as Ginny feared he would, but kissed her forcefully.

            Ginny cried and tried to scream as Malfoy forced his tongue into her mouth.  Her parents would disown her if they knew Malfoy had even touched her, and if she weren't so weak, she wouldn't have let it happen.

            Malfoy's hands slipped behind Ginny's robes and underneath her skirt.  Ginny screamed, but it was muffled, since Malfoy's mouth covered hers.

            Ginny then did the only thing she could think of to get Malfoy away from her.  She kneed him where it hurt.

            "Ow!  You stupid bitch!"  Malfoy yelled.  He brought his hand back and hit her hard across the face.

            "Ow!"  Ginny sobbed.

            Malfoy grabbed her face with his hands and started to pull her towards him.

            "No!"  Ginny cried smacking him across the face to push him away.  She tried to run, but Malfoy grabbed her wrist.  She dropped her box of letters to use all her strength to pull away from him.  "Let go of me!"  Ginny cried.

            Malfoy slammed Ginny against the wall as he opened the classroom door.  He shoved her in the classroom.

            "Why do you have to make this so difficult?  I could've been extremely nice to you, but you chose to be difficult.  You're only making this worse for yourself, don't you understand that?"  Malfoy asked cornering Ginny and kissing her forcefully, while she pushed at his chest for him to get away from her.

            The door opened.

            "_Furnunculus!_"  Hermione shouted with her wand pointed at Malfoy.

            Malfoy yelled with pain as he was covered with boils.

            "_Petrificus Totalus!_"  Hermione shouted.

            Malfoy went very still and fell backwards, still yelling out of pain.  Ginny grabbed her wand from Malfoy and ran past Hermione and out of the room.  She picked up her box of letters, and was ready to run, when Hermione placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  Hermione shut the door and locked it.

            "Ginny, are you all right?"  Hermione asked.

            "You can't tell my brothers!  I didn't want any of that!"  Ginny cried.  Hermione noticed Ginny was trembling.

            "Ginny, it wasn't your fault."  Hermione said.

            "Please don't tell Fred and George, they'll tell my mum, and she'll disown me.  Malfoy was the one that put Ron in Bridgeton, I hate Malfoy, he came up to me, and I was going to scream, but he threatened to break my neck.  Please don't tell."  Ginny cried.

            "Ginny, it wasn't your fault!"  Hermione said.

            "If I wasn't so weak, it wouldn't have happened.  I was too scared to pull out my wand, and then when I did it was too late.  Ron knew that I was weak, but he always protected me.  Please don't tell my brothers, they'll tell my mum, and I don't want her to know."  Ginny cried.

            "I won't tell your brothers."  Hermione promised.  "Did this happen before?"

            "Ever since Ron left he's been following me when I'm alone, so I only leave the common room when there's somebody accompanying me."  Ginny said.

            They walked to Dumbledore's office in agreement that this subject wasn't brought up again in the company of Harry, Fred, and George.

            "Ms. Weasley, are you all right, you've been gone quite a while."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "I'm sorry sir, I went back to the common room, and somebody asked me for my notes, and I had to find them and I had to find Ron's letters, and I tried finding the two letters he wrote after he moved, and I still haven't found them yet."  Ginny said looking down at the box.

            "Are you sure you're all right?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "Yes sir."  Ginny said searching through her box.  "Here's one…" Ginny said handing him a letter that dated the 15th of January.  "And… here's the other.  Did you want the last one he sent me, when he left the American school?"  Ginny asked handing Professor Dumbledore a second later dated the 12th of February.

            "Might it be possible for me to see all of the letters he sent you?  It might help the Headmaster of Bridgeton understand what's bothering Ron, and if he understands, then he can help Ron to get better, and then he can come back here sooner."  Professor Dumbledore said reading the letters.

            "I can't sir.  He'd never speak to me again if he knew I showed these letters to anybody else, especially the Headmaster of a school he doesn't want to be at."  Ginny said.

            "But Ginny, if it gets him out of there, he'd love you even more!  Give him the letters."  George urged.

            Ginny hesitated, but handed the box of letters to the Headmaster.

Author's Note:  I'm lost in my own mind now, I'm sorry.  My main intentions were to bring in Remus, and I can't mention Remus without thinking of Sirius, and then I pictured Hogwarts, and then I just lost it.  Hogwarts led to the Weasleys and Ginny without her best overprotective brother.  Once again, I'm sorry, but I'm not out to please anybody.  I'm just writing and going in different directions.  Sorry.  ~*Carey*~


	14. The Storm

Through The Eyes Of Ron

 Chapter Fourteen

The Storm

(Once Again Not Entirely Through Ron's Eyes)

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  I would like to thank didders, Nugristiel08lg, Jenny, and curly29 for reviewing!  Also thanks Jenny for adding me to your favorite author!  And Nugristiel08lg, if you're sick, please don't apologize; I'm extremely grateful that you do review every chapter.  I hope you're feeling better!  But I'm very grateful for all of your reviews, after that last chapter, I wasn't expecting any, but thanks so much!  I'm glad some of you liked it.  Hopefully, this chapter will be better.  Didders, I hope this answers your question about Malfoy, well not question, but I hope this satisfies your need to know!  Also, to lordoftherats, if he's still reading after that last chapter, is this close enough to your idea?  ~*Carey*~

            There was a knock on the door of Ron's room.  Ron rested on his bed thinking about anything and everything that wasn't Bridgeton.  Headmaster Campbell interrupted those more pleasant thoughts by entering the room with dinner in his hand.

            "How was your first day?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron shrugged.

            "Well I talked to your Professors and they all said you did well.  Not great, but well, and that's a start.  They said you didn't start any fights, and you were extremely quiet.  However, a lot of the Professors weren't pleased with your inattentiveness."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            Ron sighed but didn't say anything.

            "They also said you didn't eat your lunch."  Headmaster Campbell said offering Ron a plate of dinner.

            Ron shrugged.

            "Still not hungry?"  Headmaster Campbell asked with a bit of impatience in his tone.

            Ron rolled over on to his side, to show the Headmaster he was ignoring him.

            "Fine, if you're not going to eat, I'm not going to make you."  Headmaster Campbell said.  "Ron, do you remember Professor Lupin?"

            Ron rolled over and nodded.

            "Did you think he was a good Professor?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron nodded again.

            "Good, because he'll be tutoring you and counseling you."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Counseling?  Why do I need a counselor?"  Ron asked defensively.

            "Your temper, for one thing."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Fine.  I don't care."  Ron sighed turning away from the Headmaster again.

            "You should care, Ron.  This is for your own good."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            Ron shook his head.

            He heard the Headmaster walk towards the door, and he heard the door unlock, open and shut.  Ron rolled on to his back again to see that he was gone.    

            "Counseling, right… I need a counselor."  Ron said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

            The next evening at six o'clock, the students were let out of their classrooms, but the hallway's door had yet to be unlocked.

            There was some whispering behind Ron.  Ron took his watch off protectively and held it in his fist tightly.

            "So, possum…" A kid behind him called.  "Rodent boy!"

            Ron was pushed forward.  He turned around.  The student who he had fought with at breakfast the other day was there, and he had a smug look on his face.  Of course he had his friends to back him up, it seemed that all of the students who attended the school were his friends as they either laughed at Ron or glared at him dangerously.

            "What?  You're not going to answer me?  You think you're better than everybody else?"  The student asked.

            Ron laughed and rolled his eyes.  He went to turn around, but saw the kid's fist out of the corner of his eye, just before it hit him.  Blood streamed down the side of Ron's face, but Ron didn't care.  The fact that the kid had hit him again, was enough to make his annoyance turn to anger and then to rage in under a minute.

            Ron turned around and slammed the kid into the wall, not caring who was standing behind him, he punched the kid's face until he screamed and other students started hitting at him.  Every fist that flew at him, Ron broke.  And Ron punched every student around him, not caring that he was being hit back.  Ron had lost all control over his temper and there was no stopping him.  Professors' doors started opening as there was more yelling, and when one tried to stop Ron, Ron hit them.  At one point, Professor Clayton grabbed him to where Ron couldn't move, and the students all got free shots at Ron.  This wasn't the Professor's intention, as he screamed at the students who hit Ron.  He finally couldn't hold Ron any longer and let go.  Ron turned around and slammed Professor Clayton into the wall.  Professor Clayton's head hit the wall so hard, he was knocked out!

            Finally the hallway door opened and students hurried out.  Ron and a few other students remained, continuing to fight.

            "Stop this at once!"  Headmaster Campbell yelled helping Professor Beaumont get Professor Clayton to his feet.

            The four students Ron was fighting stopped throwing hits, but Ron continued to hit them and throw them into the walls.

            Headmaster Campbell grabbed the four students and pushed them quickly out of the hallway.  He pulled out his wand, but Ron somehow saw that coming and took it from his hands.  He broke it into pieces.  The two big men, or prison guards as Ron thought of them, came running in, but Ron's rage took them by surprise, and he actually knocked one of them down!

            "_Petrificus Totalus_!"  The guard, unhurt yelled.

            "Headmaster, I'm going to hurt him."  The guard on the ground said angrily.

            "No, don't.  Go get our backup."  Headmaster Campbell said meaningfully.

            The man who Ron knocked down almost looked sorry for Ron, but nevertheless the two guards left the hallway.

            "Ron, you've left me with no choice, but you've earned this."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Earned what?"  Ron asked angrily turning red as he fought against magical binds.

            Headmaster Clayton left the hallway.

            "You're going to let all of them stomp on me?  Are you crazy?  If they don't kill me, I'll kill every last one of them!"  Ron yelled.

            An eerie chill came over Ron, and a dementor glided down the hall to him.  Ron felt sick to his stomach.  A wave of depression came over him.  The dementor didn't stop there.  Ron saw the dementor reach its hand out, and everything went dark, before bad memories played through his mind, like a scrambled or broken television program or movie.  (Ron had only learned about television programs and movies in his two lessons of Muggle Studies.)

            Headmaster Campbell watched as the dementor bent down and its gray, scaly hand touched Ron's arm.  Ron started to shake and jerk violently and a muffled scream came from his mouth.  It was as if Ron were having a seizure.  Headmaster Campbell hated having to use dementors, but the students would do anything to not be punished in such a way again.

            Ron was still shaking violently even after the dementor had been made to leave, and even after he was carried to a bed in the hospital wing.  This hadn't happened to the four students in the past that he had used this punishment on.

            "I think you left it there a bit too long.  The poor dear."  Madam Moore said softly as she strapped him down to the bed, so that he wouldn't fall off, as she feared he would.

            "The dementor was there no longer than it had been with the others."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "But this boy isn't the same as the other students.  If you remember, all of the other students were seventeen, and this student is only fifteen and I reckon he's been through more Hell than any student in this school.  To not care when somebody hits him, and hard at that, means he's been through so much pain that he's numb to it."  Madam Moore cried.

            Clink.

            Ron stopped shaking, though he did twitch, but it was at a slower rate.  At the slowing of his convulsion, he dropped something that had been in his hand, and it fell to the ground.

            "What's that?"  Madam Moore asked.

            "A weapon."  Headmaster Campbell said showing her the watch.  Part of the glass cover had broken off when it fell.

            "It's a watch."  Madam Moore said.

            "He's been using it as a weapon.  You're bound to punch somebody harder if you have something in your fist, than nothing at all."  Headmaster Campbell said throwing it away.

            "That was his watch, you can't do that."  Madam Moore said.

            "It was broken.  When it hit the floor it broke."  Headmaster Campbell said.  "I'm sure he won't notice."

            Ron woke up the following morning.

            "Have some chocolate dear, you need it after your incident with that horrible creature."  Madam Moore said.

            "Not hungry."  Ron mumbled.

            "Dear, you haven't eaten in almost a week."  Madam Moore said.

            "I haven't been hungry."  Ron said.

            "You haven't been hungry at all in all of this time you've been here?"  Madam Moore asked.

            "No.  I'm used to not eating."  Ron said.

            "Why is that?"  Madam Moore asked with concern.

            "Being in California, there were some days when there wasn't any money to pay for food or anything else for that matter, and I was raised better than to steal, though that's not what my dad thinks."  Ron said.

            "What do you mean?  Your father thinks you steal?"  Madam Moore asked, interested.  Ron was opening up to her, more than he had to the Headmaster, but the Headmaster was determined to understand Ron, Madam Moore would tell him this conversation later.

            "He thinks I stole from my cousins.  They set me up; he could've even asked Jack, my aunt Erin's youngest son.  He didn't tell her, because one way or another they were going to get me kicked out, and if that plan didn't work, the next one would've been worse, and Jack would've got hurt by them for telling.  But no, my dad received an owl from my aunt Erin saying she's sorry she can't keep me, but she won't encourage stealing, and maybe that Bridgeton school was right for me.  But as soon as I got to America my aunt Elizabeth told me that Erin sent her an owl that said that my cousins confessed to setting me up.  They didn't want me there, because I was ruining their reputations by fighting with bullies.  I just thought it was wrong for a sixth and seventh year to be picking on a third year, especially when the third year's your cousin, and their brother.  I may be poor, but that doesn't mean I steal."  Ron said.

            "So is that the reason you had to leave one of the schools?"  Madam Moore asked.

            "Yea, but I didn't like Ballycastle anyway."  Ron said.

            "What about Cork?"  Madam Moore asked.  "Why did you have to leave there?"

            "Er… Wait, where's my watch?"  Ron asked changing the subject.

            "The Headmaster threw it away, it was broken."  Madam Moore said.

            "It's been broken for a few months now, but that doesn't mean its garbage!  Which trash can did he throw it out in?"  Ron asked.

            "I hope it doesn't matter that much.  The garbage was incinerated this morning."  Madam Moore said.

            Ron went wide-eyed at the thought before looking very angry.  "No it doesn't matter.  Nothing bloody matters anymore."  Ron said angrily.

            "Ron, Professor Lupin is here to teach you.  I trust you to be on your best behavior; otherwise I will supervise your tutoring session with a dementor close by.  Do I make myself clear?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron nodded.  "Headmaster?"  Ron asked.

            "Yes?"  Professor Campbell asked.

            "If I'm good today, can I please send out an owl on Sunday?"  Ron asked.  "I just want to write my sister, to let her know I'm all right.  I didn't have a chance to let her know before I came here."

            "That sounds reasonable, we'll have to see how today goes first."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Thanks."  Ron said sounding surprised.

            As Headmaster Campbell opened the door to leave, Remus Lupin stood on the other side ready to knock.

            "I hope you don't mind teaching in here, Ron's on restriction, and we don't have any spare classrooms."  Headmaster Campbell said.  He pointed his wand at the bed and muttered something so that Ron couldn't hear.  Ron's bed turned into a desk.  Headmaster Campbell levitated Ron's original desk into the center of the room.

            "Not a problem at all."  Remus said.

            "All right then, if you find you have any trouble teaching a certain subject let me know.  I'll be up here to check that everything's all right every half hour.  If Ron starts to yell or tries to hit you, hit this button on the wall, and we'll send up somebody to control him."  Headmaster Campbell said pointing to a red button on the wall.

            "I'm sure there won't be any problems.  Thank you."  Remus said.

            Headmaster Campbell left the room and Remus pulled out his copies of Ron's books.

            "How have you been Ron?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "I could probably think of worse situations to be in, but haven't been through any of them yet.  How about you?"  Ron asked.

            "I've been well actually.  So, why are you on restriction?"  Professor Lupin asked.         

            "Because I knocked some teacher out."  Ron said.

            "I couldn't imagine you hitting a teacher Ron, unless it was Professor Snape, but I've met all of the Professors here, they're quite the opposite of him I think."  Professor Lupin said.

            "I got into a fight and he grabbed me to stop me from hitting anybody else, and because of him some jerks got free hits at me, and I was already outnumbered."  Ron said.

            "Why did you get into a fight?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "I wasn't even going to fight.  This one jerk, started with me, and we had it out the other day, I broke his hand, because he tackled me to the ground, because I called him a nosy git, because he butted into my business.  Anyway he was making fun of my name, calling me possum and rodent boy, and I didn't really care.  I was tired.  Anyway, he hit me, and nobody hits me and doesn't get hit back.  But the whole school happens to be friend with this jerk, so they all started taking hits at me."  Ron said.

            "So…" Professor Lupin said, not opening a book.

            "Which subject did you want to start on?  And what page?"  Ron asked.  "Can you believe this school is making me take muggle studies, arithmancy, and the study of ancient runes?  I've got five years to catch up on, and I'm supposed to study for my O.W.L.S. as well, but that's not going to happen, so I guess the learning the three courses are better than having to study for them and the other nine."

            "Actually, Ron I'll be helping you to study for your O.W.L.S.  The students in this school have received the most O.W.L.S.  They don't accept less than perfect.  If you can't keep up with all twelve subjects, you may only learn everything you missed including the five years of the three new subjects, but you won't be in your sixth year next year, but don't worry, you're here in the summer, aren't you?  They said you'd be here until at least November.  That's when the year started from the contract with Lucious Malfoy, but since you didn't start until this month, you'll probably be here until next March."  Professor Lupin said.

            "Wait, I have to be here during the summer?  I don't get those sixty days off?  I thought it was only a school year I had to be here, not a whole year!"  Ron said.

            "I've read that contract it said a whole year, and since your parents signed custody to the school, you aren't allowed home for the holidays."  Professor Lupin said.

            "Well that bloody sucks."  Ron sighed keeping his temper under control.  He wanted to write to Ginny.

            It turned out Headmaster Campbell was right about tutoring.  One session could cover more than what Ron would've learned in a whole week at Hogwarts, and he had nothing better to do than listen to Professor Lupin explain how muggle electricity worked, or how to make a potion, or the consequences of illegal Animagi, or even the history of magic, and Ron took notes for all twelve subjects, for they worked an hour on each subject, with Professor Lupin summarizing chapters, but making sure Ron knew the material before moving on.

            At six o'clock when they were finished with the tutoring session, dinner magically appeared.  Professor Lupin ate his, while Ron massaged his hands from writing so much.

            "So Ron, what made you become so angry?"  Professor Lupin asked, trying a direct approach, it was worth a shot.

            "I've always been this way.  I'm not angry, but if somebody hits me I'll hit them back.  That's really not unreasonable."  Ron said.

            "Was it your Grandfather's death that made you angry?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "I just told you I'm not angry."  Ron said.

            "Well were you close to your Grandfather?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "Yea."  Ron admitted.

            "So you were upset, naturally, when he passed away, weren't you?"  Professor Lupin asked with an eyebrow raised.

            "Yes."  Ron said.  "But I wasn't really angry.  It's not like anybody killed him.  It's not like he chose to die so that I would have to leave Cork."

            "You liked that school?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "Yes, there wasn't a teacher there like Snape, and Professor McGonagall's husband is a much more lenient person than his wife, though he gives out more homework assignments, and teachers there actually cared about your personal life."  Ron said.

            "You don't think any other Professor cared about your personal life?  What about this school?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "This school cares too much about my personal life, but at Cork, there was this one teacher who always wanted to know about relationships, and always asked why we did things, and then we'd think about it and realize it was stupid.  If you hung yourself at Hogwarts, the only person who would care would be Filch, because then he'd have to find a way to get you down from the ceiling, and he's a squib, so I doubt he could fly on a broom."  Ron said.

            "You don't think Professor Dumbledore's concerned about you?  Or Professor McGonagall?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "They get concerned when somebody gets in trouble."  Ron said.  "But they don't care now, I'm not in their school anymore."

            "That's not true Ron."  Professor Lupin said.

            "How long is this counseling thing?"  Ron asked.

            "I leave at seven."  Professor Lupin said.  "Unless of course, you're discussing your feelings, then I'll stay until you're finished talking."

            "So I'm not going to talk about the schools that I don't go to anymore this whole hour remaining."  Ron said.  "Can we make this time useful and continue with schoolwork?"

            "If you want, but then once you're finished, I stay an hour and talk to you about why you're upset.  So do you still want to start on another subject, or do you want to talk and get it over with?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "I'm not wasting an hour of studying if we're going to have to talk anyway, so I guess we'll talk, but I'm not saying a word.  So you can leave at seven, and I won't have made a fool out of myself."  Ron said.

            "First of all Ron, time spent studying is never wasted, but I can't make you talk if you don't want to.  If worse comes to worse I'll talk."  Professor Lupin said.

            "Fine.  Talk."  Ron said.

            "I have a question for you.  Did you feel betrayed by your cousins when they planted their Quidditch souvenirs and watches in your trunk, or were you too mad to feel betrayed?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "I was angry.  I didn't feel betrayed, because I didn't trust them to begin with.  It's not like I liked the Ballycastle school anyway, but I was mad, because they made me look bad.  I mean, nobody knew why I had to leave Cork, I was forced out of Hogwarts because of a fight with Malfoy, and then I'm kicked out of Ballycastle because of family problems.  That's one school too many to be kicked out of, and- Wait… how did you know what they planted in my trunk?"  Ron asked suspiciously.

            Professor Lupin was silent and thoughtful.

            "No, don't lie to me, if I'm being completely honest with you, I want you to be completely honest with me, otherwise I won't trust you.  The only person who knew what was actually planted in my trunk was me, my aunt Erin, my cousins, and Ginny because I wrote to her.  Tell me how you know about the letters I sent to Ginny."  Ron said angrily but he seemed to have his temper still in tact.

            "We got them from her to try and help you Ron.  We need to find out what's making you so angry every time something little bothers you.  We thought we could understand you better in your letters."  Professor Lupin said.

            "Those were letters to her, to her, not to anybody else!"  Ron said outraged.

            "I understand that, we understand that, but we need to understand you.  Tell us what the problem is, so we don't have to guess."  Professor Lupin said loudly.

            "Which problem do you want to hear?"  Ron asked.  "You want to hear _a _problem; here's one.  I can't trust anybody anymore, because the one person I trusted just betrayed me, all right?  There is your problem.  That's what's making me very mad right now."

            "Why do you only trust your sister when there's Harry and Hermione, who are your best friends, and your many brothers, as well as your mother and father to trust?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "I can't trust Harry with my problems, because he's got enough problems of his own defending the dark lord without my crap to add to it.  I could trust Hermione, but she wouldn't care!  I need somebody who will care to trust.  Hermione's too busy preparing for her O.W.L.S. to care about anything else!  Fred and George would make a joke about anything I said, Percy hates me because I ran away and upset my mum, and my parents are the ones who sent me here, so how am I supposed to trust any of them?"  Ron asked irritably.

            "What about Bill or Charlie?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "They're working worlds away.  I bet Charlie will be concentrating on a charm to calm down a fire-breathing dragon, trying to burn him, and Bill will be trying to break a curse in a pyramid filled with gold when they think, hmm I wonder how Ron's doing."  Ron said heatedly.

            "So why don't you try trusting me?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "Because you've already betrayed me by reading my letters rather than asking me straight up front."  Ron said seriously.

            "Well then who are you going to trust?"  Professor Lupin asked with concern.

            "Nobody."  Ron said.

            "How about Snuffles?  Would you trust him?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "No.  I'm not trusting anybody anymore.  The biggest mistake Harry's dad ever made was trusting somebody, and look where it got him.  Dead."  Ron said.

            "I'm cutting this hour short."  Professor Lupin said standing up.  "It's been good seeing you Ron."

            "What?  You're not coming back?"  Ron asked with some concern.

            "I don't know yet."  Professor Lupin said.

            "I'm glad I'm not trusting you, because if I had trusted you to come back, I would've been wrong."  Ron said.

            Headmaster Campbell knocked and opened the door.

            "I'm leaving early, I hope you don't mind."  Professor Lupin said.

            "What did he do?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "I didn't do anything but say the truth!"  Ron said defensively.

            "It wasn't him."  Professor Lupin said.

            "Will you be back tomorrow?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "Tomorrow's Saturday, sir."  Professor Lupin said.

            "You wouldn't come back even if it was Monday."  Ron said bitterly.

            "If you're not quitting, I need you teach on the weekends as well.  Ron will cover more lessons that way."  Headmaster Campbell said.  "But if you don't want to teach him anymore I can go get your pay for tonight's session."

            Professor Lupin looked at Ron who was looking down at the ground sullenly.

            "No, I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning."  Professor Lupin said.

            Ron looked up with surprise.

            "I just think maybe I made him talk too much for one night."  Professor Lupin said.

            "Very well."  Headmaster Campbell said smiling encouragingly at Ron as Professor Lupin crossed the room to leave.  Headmaster Campbell transfigured Ron's desk back into his bed before leaving, and Ron hoped he was great at Transfiguration; otherwise he'd wake up with a stiff back.

            Ginny Weasley came down to breakfast in the Great Hall with Colin Creevey.  Malfoy walked just behind her, and stared at her dangerously while she ate her breakfast.

            Owl post arrived, and Pigwidgeon dropped a letter in front of Ginny before landing on her shoulder waiting for praise, which the poor little owl hadn't had in such a long time.

            Ginny petted Pig several times and allowed Pig to eat her toast, while she read Ron's letter.  Ron wasn't very happy at all.

_Ginny,_

            Just so you know, but I'm sure somebody already told you that I'm back in the country and am attending Bridgeton.  Now that that is said, HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!  YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO GIVE THOSE LETTERS TO ANYBODY!  I WROTE TO YOU, NOT TO ANYBODY ELSE!  IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO READ THEM YOU SHOULD'VE BURNED THEM, NOT GIVEN THEM TO SOMEBODY ELSE LIKE THE HEADMASTER OF MY SCHOOL!  HOW ELSE DID PROFESSOR LUPIN KNOW ABOUT WHAT WAS PLANTED IN MY TRUNK?  YOU KNOW WHAT GINNY, FORGET IT!  I'M NOT MAD AT YOU, I'M NOT.  I'D HAVE TO KNOW YOU TO BE MAD AT YOU!  BUT OBVIOUSLY YOU AREN'T THE SAME LITTLE SISTER I KNEW AND LOVED!  NO GIN, YOU'RE SOMEBODY DIFFERENT, AND YOU'RE SOMEBODY I ALREADY KNOW I DON'T WANT TO KNOW.  BECAUSE ALREADY YOU'VE BETRAYED ME, AND I HATE YOU FOR THAT!  I HATE YOU FOR THAT AND I WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!

_                                                                        Your former brother, _

_                                                                                                      Ron_

            Tears came to Ginny's eyes and she ran out of the Great Hall.  Hermione looked to Malfoy who had been standing up, and ran after her.

            Ron was surprised to find mail on Tuesday morning.  He was only supposed to receive it on Sundays.  Ron picked up the letter and read.

_Dear YOU STUPID IDIOT Ron,_

_            You are so incredibly stupid, it's not funny.  They said you've changed, but obviously that had nothing to do with your intelligence.  Ginny has been crying all day yesterday!  Do you think she wanted to give Professor Dumbledore those letters to give to your Headmaster?  She was very adamant about not letting anybody see them!  Only Fred or George, I forget which one, urged her to give those letters to him, because apparently your only way out of there is through therapy.  You could get out sooner if you admit you have a problem, but because you're so stubborn you won't do that!  Ginny wants you to come back Ron.  She's missed you so much, and she thought that you were dead when you ran away.  Ron, you may think you have it bad right now, but I want you to know this.  _

_            Ginny doesn't want you to know this, but she's having a terrible time right now.  She's as stubborn as you and would never admit it, but she is having a problem right now.  Its name is Malfoy.  She can't even walk down a hall alone without looking behind her; Malfoy's been stalking her Ron.  The other day when she was getting your box of letters to give to Professor Dumbledore, if I hadn't come down to check on what was taking her so long, I reckon Malfoy might've raped her.  I'm serious Ron.  She's scared without you here, and she wants you to come back so badly, but then you go and write to her telling you that you hate her, and that you don't care about her anymore.  _

_            Tell yourself you're glad Ginny's scared.  Tell yourself you wish Malfoy would've raped her and gave her what she deserved, because doesn't she deserve it after she's betrayed you?  If you can tell yourself any of those things, that you don't care about your only sister, then you deserve to be in Bridgeton the rest of your education._

_            If you can't tell yourself that, and you're furious at Malfoy, but more at yourself for writing Ginny that terrible letter, then please write me back, or write Ginny back apologizing.  It only takes two words Ron; I'll even spell them for you.  I'M S-O-R-R-Y.  It's really not that hard to write, and maybe it won't be that hard for Ginny to forgive you._

_                                                                                    Love From,_

_                                                                                                Hermione_

            "DAMN!"  Ron yelled punching the wall in anger.  How dare Malfoy look at Ginny, let alone stalk her!  Oh he'd pay… as soon as Ron got back to Hogwarts, and it was only a question of when, not how.  The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

            Ron didn't mention anything about the letter or Ginny all day, and he was as calm as he could act and as good as he could behave.

            That evening Professor Lupin was preparing Ron's work for when he'd be away during the next three evenings, as the full moon would be appearing soon.

            "Okay, so I put the chapters and the essays on the top of your parchment, so you know what to write, and-"

            "Professor Lupin, I'm sorry sir, but I'll forget which parchment is for which subject, and I'll end up writing an essay twelve inches long for Potions and an essay twenty inches long for Divination.  I'm really that dumb, not purposely, but I think you could make things a lot easier if you got one of those paperclips from the muggle studies room.  Those things can separate five different essays, and if I don't keep all my papers together, I'll lose them like I lose everything else, and it is possible, because I can lose anything anywhere, but anyway then I'll have to do it again, and it'll put us behind, and I think it would just help me out if I was a little more organized."  Ron said.

            "That's not a problem, whatever helps you out works fine by me."  Professor Lupin said.

            He left the room, but came back with a few paperclips.  He organized papers.  On the top of each pile he wrote the subject.

            "There you're all set.  Is there anything else?  Did you want to trust me yet and talk?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "No, you're good to go."  Ron said.

            "Behave while I'm away, all right?  And do your work please, otherwise they'll have to replace me, and you won't get three days away from your counselor, all right?"  Professor Lupin asked.

            "I'll try my best."  Ron said.

            "Take care, Ron."  Professor Lupin said before leaving.

            "Oh I'll take care, I'll take care of killing Malfoy."  Ron whispered to himself taking one of the paperclips and straightening it out.

            That night at three A.M. as Ron knew it was by the clock on his wall, Ron tiptoed out of bed in his pajamas and walked over to his door.  He pressed his ear hard against it and heard that nobody was in the hall.  He stuck the straight paperclip in the keyhole and started fidgeting with it like he had seen his brothers do.  It took him a few minutes, but finally he heard a click and his door was unlocked.

            His next obstacle was the door at the end of the hallway, which was easier than his bedroom door to unlock.  Then he looked carefully for anybody in the entrance hall or on the stairs.  Nobody was awake.  Ron crept quietly down the stairs.  

            Under the stairs, Ron had noticed a closet door.  Ron prayed his trunk was in there.  He was going to escape, but he needed some tracer free clothes first.  He unlocked the closet door, thankfully not waking anybody, and he opened it to find his trunk as well as everybody else's.  He shut himself inside the closet, not wanting to be caught if anybody had heard him, and he opened his trunk.  He pulled out a pair of jeans, his maroon sweater, a pair of underwear, a pair of socks, and his sneakers.  He changed inside the closet, and then he went out to face his final challenge.

            Ron tiptoed over to the door and played with the lock until it clicked.  He opened that door, and unlocked the second door just as quickly and quietly.  He shut both doors and ran to the gate.  He put his foot outside of the gate without actually opening the gate doors.  Nothing beeped and nothing flashed.

            Ron ran a few miles and pulled out his wand.  He signaled for the Knight Bus.

            The Knight Bus pulled up and Ron met Stan Shunpike once again.

            "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  Stan asked.

            "Yea, I'm trying to get there.  Can you tell me the directions to Hogsmeade?  I'm kind of lost."  Ron said looking around making sure nobody was following him.

            "Do you see those train tracks over there?"  Stan asked pointing in the distance towards a mountain.

            "Yea."  Ron said just barely seeing them.

            "Follow them around that mountain.  They'll take you to Hogsmeade."  Stan said pointing.

            "Hey kid, do you want a lift?"  Ernie Prang, the driver of the Knight Bus asked.

            "I don't have any money on me."  Ron said wishing he did.  He wanted to be there before the sun rose.

            "As it's so close, we can make an exception, do you want a free ride or not?"  Ernie asked.

            "I'd be so grateful."  Ron said climbing aboard the bus.  "Thanks!"

            "No problem, hold on."  Ernie said.

            The Knight Bus took off with a bang, and in under a minute in landed with another bang just in front of the shops in Hogsmeade.  "Thanks again!"  Ron said.

            Ernie waved before the Knight Bus took off again.

            Ron ran up to the castle gates and into the entrance hall.  He went up to the Owlery and got a gray owl to deliver a letter.

            Malfoy awoke to an owl biting the back of his neck.  He rolled over and rubbed his eyes awake.  He saw the letter and wiped his eyes again to see.__

_            Draco – I have something you'd might like to have, outside of the common room.  I can't give it to you in the common room, in case anybody's awake or wakes up.  Hurry down!  – Professor Snape._

            Malfoy rubbed his eyes awake already wearing a smug grin as he slipped his feet into his slippers.

            Ron hid in the shadows outside of the Slytherin Common Room entrance.  Malfoy came out.

            "Where are you?"  Malfoy asked looking around.

            "Right here."  Ron said dangerously.  "Did you miss me?"

            "You can't, you're not supposed to be here, I could sue."  Malfoy said.

            "You could only press charges if I attend here, but if you want to press charges, go ahead, my parents won't get sued, Bridgeton will.  And by that time, I'll be long gone, and there will be no justification to what I do to you."  Ron said cracking his knuckles.

            "You think I'm afraid of you Weasel?  Stop kidding yourself.  I beat your ass last time, and I'll do it again this time, but this time when you get sent away, nobody will be here to protect Ginny."  Malfoy said.

            BAM!

            Ron punched Malfoy hard, and Malfoy yelled as he fell against the wall.  He got up and went to punch Ron.  Ron caught Malfoy's hand in midair and forced his fingers backwards, until he heard each one break, and Malfoy cry with pain.

            Malfoy looked furious through the tears, and kicked Ron hard in the face.  Ron fell back into a marble statue, and it fell to the floor, breaking into pieces.  Ron picked up a broken piece that had to be the size of a rock and punched Malfoy with it in his fist.  Ron punched Malfoy to the ground and got down and punched him in the face repeatedly even after blood covered his fist and Malfoy's face.  Malfoy had been yelling for help, but suddenly he stopped, and Ron realized he had knocked him out, if he hadn't killed him.  Ron got up looking around; he was truly surprised nobody had woken up.

            Finally, he was finished, well there was only one more thing he had to do.  He knocked a statue of Knight's armor on top of Malfoy, and there was no doubt in Ron's mind that Malfoy was dead.  "You shouldn't have messed with my sister."  Ron said before running out of the castle.

            Ron was just leaving the gates, when the sun was rising.  Suddenly, he jumped as he heard Professor Snape's voice very angry and loud.  Ron was sure all of Hogsmeade could hear him.

            "RONALD WEASLEY REPORT TO THE DUNGEONS IMMEDIATELY!  RONALD WEASLEY REPORT BACK TO THE DUNGEONS IMMEDIATELY!"  Professor Snape yelled.

            Ron laughed, there would certainly be a lot of confusion, but Professor Snape didn't have any doubts about who had killed his favorite student.

            Ginny jumped up awake, as did everybody in her dorm.  "What?"  Ginny muttered.

            "RONALD WEASLEY REPORT BACK TO THE DUNGEONS IMMEDIATELY!"  Professor Snape's voice repeated.

            "Ron?"  Ginny asked with confusion.  She pulled on her robes and went to leave the dorm, but stepped on a letter.  She picked it up.

_Dear Ginny,_

_            I'm extremely sorry for that last letter!  Please forgive me.  I wrote that letter when I was mad at everybody else, and I was furious that people would know things I only wanted shared with you, but I understand that you only gave them those letters to help me get out sooner, and I'm extremely sorry.  I don't hate you.  You should hate me, though, and I'll understand if you never forgive me, but hopefully, by the time you wake up, maybe there will be the tiniest justification for you to not hate me as much.  I love you, Ginny, and write to me if you need me or if you just want to let me know how much you hate me, that's all right too.  I'm really sorry Gin._

_                                                                        Your brother who is extremely sorry,_

_                                                                                                                              Ron_

            "RONALD WEASLEY REPORT BACK TO THE DUNGEONS IMMEDIATELY!"  Professor Snape's voice raged again.

            Ginny ran out of her dorm with the letter in her hand.  She had to know what happened in the dungeons.

            However, just as she ran downstairs to the common room, where she met Fred, George, Hermione, and all of the fifth year boys the portrait hole opened.

            Professor Snape entered the common room.

            "Where is your brother hiding?"  Professor Snape asked Ginny glaring dangerously.

            "I don't know."  Ginny said nervously.

            "He's not at Bridgeton?"  Fred asked.

            "He can't be."  Professor Snape said.

            The portrait hole opened again, and Professor McGonagall entered looking a bit tired but more upset.

            "Professor Snape, what are you doing waking the whole school up at this ungodly hour to yell at a boy who doesn't even attend here anymore?"  Professor McGonagall asked angrily.

            "There was a fight at this ungodly hour.  Mr. Malfoy is severely injured, who do you know that dislikes him as much as Weasley?"  Professor Snape asked.

            The twins scratched their heads while looking at Harry from the corner of their eyes.  Ginny looked over at Harry before looking up at the ceiling.  Even Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously.

            "It wasn't Potter, he doesn't have the strength."  Professor Snape spat.

            "Well it certainly wasn't Mr. Potter, because he like the rest of the school appears to have just woken up!  But Mr. Weasley is attending Bridgeton, so perhaps Mr. Malfoy had an accident."  Professor McGonagall said.

            The portrait hole swung open again and this time Professor Dumbledore entered looking concerned.

            "Was he found?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "Of course he wasn't found, he wasn't even here.  Mr. Malfoy had an accident or somebody else attacked him, but Mr. Weasley is at the Bridgeton school."  Professor McGonagall said.

            "Not right now.  Somehow, and they don't know how, Mr. Weasley escaped, and his uniform and shoes had tracers on them, but he doesn't appear to be wearing them."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Weasley should be sent to Azkaban for this!  He nearly killed Mr. Malfoy."  Professor Snape spat.

            "Nearly, but he didn't kill him.  As soon as he is found he will be punished, but if he's not found, because we're arguing about where he should be sent, then he can't be punished."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "I think he should be sent to Azkaban."  Fred and George said quickly.

            "I'll search the dungeons again.  Filch is currently guarding them.  Madam Pomfrey has locked the Hospital Wing incase he realizes that he didn't kill him."  Professor Snape said.

            "All right.  Minerva, please go check the Owlery.  It might be in your best interest to use your Animagus form."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            Professor McGonagall quickly strode out of the room.

            "If any of you hear from him, or know where he is hiding, it will be in yours and his best interests to tell us."  Professor Dumbledore said before he too left the room.

            Ginny read her letter again.

            "Ginny, what is that?"  Harry asked.

            "A letter from Ron.  But it doesn't say where he is.  I wonder how he knew."  Ginny said before turning to Hermione.  "Did you tell him about…"

            "Yes, but it was only because you were really upset, and I know he didn't mean what he said in that letter, and I thought that it might be in his best interest to know, and- Well at least he taught Malfoy to stay away from you."  Hermione said hopefully.

            "Hermione, I gave the Headmaster those letters, because I wanted Ron to come back sooner, I knew he'd be mad, and I knew he'd apologize for writing that terrible letter later, but since you went and wrote him, he broke out and nearly killed Malfoy.  Now if he gets caught, he'll end up in that school longer, and if he doesn't get caught it'll be just like America, I won't know if he's dead or what, and either way he won't get back here sooner!  Not to mention that when Malfoy recovers, as he is not dead, he'll kill me!"  Ginny cried.

            "Gin, if Malfoy ever bothers you, we're right here.  Just let us know."  Fred said.

            "So when you fight him or even threaten him, the two of you can be off to that school too?  Then what?"  Ginny asked.

            "I'm always here."  Harry offered.  He was after all, practically a part of the Weasley family.  "They can't send me anywhere.  Think about it, I have to go get something."

            Ron was finally able to breathe.  He had reached the cave where Sirius had hid last year so that he could talk to Harry.  He could still hear the announcement being echoed all throughout Hogsmeade.  He only hoped that Ginny was able to get his letter, and he hoped that she read it and would in time be able to forgive him.

            Ron hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees.  He stared at the cave floor.  He had gotten himself into a lot more trouble now.  If he ever did return to Bridgeton, which wasn't going to happen, he'd never be allowed back at Hogwarts, even if he were good, but it didn't matter because he wasn't going back to Bridgeton, not ever again, because he knew if he did they'd set a dementor on him again, and that was the worst punishment Ron ever remembered.  He had seen so many faces, Professor Dumbledore's, Professor McGonagall's, Professor Snape's (more than once), Percy's, his mother's, and his father's all looking disappointed, and they were disappointed in him.  He hated feeling so hated.

            Suddenly Ron came out of his thoughts.  Ron held his breath as he heard someone running towards the cave.  He couldn't be found!  Hedwig flew in, but there was no owl attached to her foot.

            "Go back to the castle!"  Ron whispered to the bird.  The bird just stared at Ron irritably.

            A pair of feet came to Ron's vision, and Harry bent down inside the cave.  

            "Hello Ron."  Harry said grinning at his best friend.  "Where are _we_ headed?" 


	15. Ready To Run

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Fifteen

Ready To Run

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  I would like to thank Sugar Girl, lalalalalaaaaa, curly29, Jenny, lordoftherats, Karlei Shaynner, rw fan, Sara, Angel cookiez, and Juicy Blueberry Baby for reviewing.  Thanks so much for the reviews they really brighten my day!  Also to lordoftherats and curly29:  I like all of your ideas, and I'll try to use them, but if not I'll try and get as close as I can to want you want to happen.  I hope you enjoy!  ~*Carey*~

            "Harry, are you mad?  You need to go back to Hogwarts."  Ron said.

            "You really want to turn yourself in already?"  Harry asked with disbelief.

            "You are mad.  I said you, not we, you.  You need to go back to Hogwarts."  Ron said.

            "Well then if I'm mad, you must be deaf.  I asked you where we are headed.  I'm going with you."  Harry said.

            "Harry, I'm not deaf.  I told you, you are going up to the school.  I on the other hand go wherever the wind takes me."  Ron said.

            "So then where is the wind taking us?"  Harry asked.

            "Harry…" Ron said annoyed.

            "Ron, shut up.  I'm going with you all right?  You don't get to have all the fun by yourself."  Harry said.

            "Yes, because running away is so much fun."  Ron said rolling his eyes.

            "Well, it will be, because I'll be with you."  Harry said.

            "So not only will I be chased by my Headmaster, I'll have to worry about you getting caught by You-know-who, or Sirius, or everybody else in the wizarding world who might be looking for you.  And you know that will happen, because as soon as they realize your gone, they'll have your picture on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_, and then You-know-who and the wizarding world will be searching for you, and if somebody finds you, they'll find me as well, though I'm sure nobody will realize, so I may have a chance of getting away, but if its Sirius who searches for you, he'll kill me on the spot, because no matter what you say it will have been my idea for you to come along and risk your life, because you have more sense than I do, and I'm a manipulative prat according to everybody who knows me.  And I think it's a better idea for you to go back up to the school, before you get suspended."  Ron said.

            "I have as good of a chance now of getting suspended than being gone for a week or so.  I might as well earn my suspension, right?"  Harry asked.

            "Harry, you might not be suspended if you go back now.  You'll probably be lectured a lot, but you won't be suspended.  And as much as I would enjoy your company, I don't want the company of Sirius when he finds you.  He could find you easier than anybody else, because he can turn into a dog, and they have the best sense of smell."  Ron said.

            "And if he doesn't find me?"  Harry asked pulling a container of salt.  "I had a feeling he'd come after me, but I'd rather be a runaway with my best friend than a wizard with no friends, but Hermione.  Hermione's a good friend, a great friend, one of my two best friends-"

            "Who's first?"  Ron asked.

            "Definitely you, but anyway I can't help but want to burn or accidentally lose my books because she keeps nagging me to study.  She's obsessed, but anyway, I want a break."  Harry said.  "But you have to bring you.  I have money for the Knight Bus and food and rooms at the Leaky Cauldron."

            Ron looked at Harry with his eyebrows raised.  "Please tell me you're not serious.  My Headmaster will have alerted the Knight Bus, and if we go to buy food somebody will spot us, and the Leaky Cauldron?  Did you not just hear me tell you your picture will be on the cover of the _Daily Prophet_?  And you reckon Tom, the innkeeper, won't ask Dumbledore if it's all right that we're off of school property?  You know nothing about living on the streets."  Ron said.

            "So you reckon we starve, get sick with pneumonia when it rains because there isn't a roof over our heads, and run to wherever we're headed?"  Harry asked.

            "I never said it was easy or fun.  That was you."  Ron said.

            "All right, then what are we wasting time for?  Sirius will find out any minute now."  Harry said.

            "You seriously want to come?"  Ron said.

            "When I said we, I meant we.  We are going to leave, now.  So get up, let's go."  Harry said.

            "I swear you better not be setting me up to go back to Bridgeton, because I swear..." Ron said.

            "See for yourself."  Harry said rolling his eyes.

            "Harry, if we leave now, I won't be coming back.  All right?  If you go with me, you'll be giving up your whole life as a wizard.  That includes Quidditch."  Ron said.

            "And it includes Voldemort, and I'm all right with that."  Harry said.

            Ron paled at the mention of the name.  "Look, Harry, you're the only one whose ever survived Voldemort, and you've done it nearly four times now.  The wizarding world is safe or at least feels safe because you're still alive.  You're a fifteen-year-old wizard who survived the darkest wizard ever.  Maybe you should stay."  Ron said.

            "Ron, it won't make a difference whether or not I, a wizard in his fifth year is at Hogwarts or not.  Voldemort will kill whomever he wants, whenever he wants, whether or not I'm at Hogwarts.  Only now I'm not going to be at Hogwarts, so he won't know where I am at all times."  Harry said.

            "Which means, everybody will be looking for you, including him."  Ron said.

            "I can forget about the Dark Lord, all right?"  Harry asked.

            "You say that now, but in all honesty you can't runaway when you're you.  If you want to go back whenever, I'll understand, and I won't hold it against you."  Ron said seriously.

            "Ron, I'm not going back until you do."  Harry said.

            "Yes you will, and I mean what I said.  I won't blame you or hold it against you.  If I had the chance to go back to Hogwarts, I would."  Ron said.

            "Let's get going already otherwise Sirius will find us."  Harry said.

            Harry and Ron ran quickly through an opening, where anybody who might've been looking could've spotted them, and over a hill towards the mountains.

            "So, why don't you want to go back to Bridgeton?"  Harry asked.

            "Bridgeton isn't an option anymore, now that I think about it.  They throw murderers in Azkaban, don't they?"  Ron asked.

            "Yes, but Ron you didn't murder anybody."  Harry said.

            "You don't know why everybody wants to find me, do you?  I killed Malfoy.  This morning.  Well, I don't imagine that's the only reason everybody wants to find me.  I proved Bridgeton wrong about being able to escape, and my parents trusted them when they signed custody over to them, but they're supposed to come for a conference some time this month.  They can't exactly tell them I'm well if I ran away and murdered somebody, can they?"  Ron asked.

            "Ron, you didn't kill Malfoy.  Snape was seething mad though, he said you nearly killed him."  Harry said.

            "Well as long as he keeps his hands off of Ginny.  I hope he learns something from that.  Do you know that that little git said that he beat my ass last time?  Well, even if he did, which he didn't, he certainly came off worse this time.  I wrecked the dungeons too it was great!  I can't believe what an idiot he is.  He believed my handwriting was Professor Snape's."  Ron laughed.

            "Well at five o'clock in the morning, what did you expect?"  Harry asked.

            "It was four."  Ron said grinning as they began to climb the mountain.

            "So why don't you want to go back to Bridgeton?"  Harry asked.

            "Which reason do you want to hear?  The fact that I'm locked inside my room all day, I have no privacy, they put tracer on my clothes, they took my stuff away from me.  The only things I have are my shoes, uniform, and pajamas that they made.  They locked my trunk away, but I found it obviously.  Anyway, I'm never allowed outside.  I can't be locked in a room all day studying without having a bit of fresh air.  I wasn't meant to be locked up.  I'm not Hermione, who would love that school, because there's only schooling, sleeping, and eating, unless you're on punishment, and that's the main reason I don't want to go back.  I might've considered going back earlier, but then I'm there longer.  For every stunt I pull, I have to stay there a week longer than my year is up, oh and get this, I'm not there for a school year, but a whole year.  I'm there in the summer, because my parents gave custody of me over to them.  But, no, I won't go back to be punished.  All I did was hurt Malfoy, I didn't even kill him, and I'll be punished just as if I had.  And I'm not escaping for an hour just for business reasons.  I haven't been outside in days Harry, and there are a lot of hours in days."  Ron said.

            "Yea, twenty-four."  Harry said.

            "Exactly, twenty-four very long hours.  That's eighty six thousand, four hundred very long seconds or fourteen hundred and forty extremely long minutes.  Anyway, you didn't stop me."  Ron said.

            "Well I figure maybe in a week you might want to go back."  Harry said.

            "Would you want to go back to a dementor any day?"  Ron asked looking pale.

            "No, what do dementors have to do with anything?"  Harry asked.

            "That's my punishment, it touches me, and all I see is hate aimed at me.  I wanted to kill myself last time, just to get my parents' faces out of my head, but they're still there, and I had business to take care of, so I'm still here, but Harry they'll use them again on me, and I'm afraid I'll kill myself.  Though maybe that would be better than that school.  Everything was all right though, because Remus is a good teacher, and I don't have to learn with kids who hate me and want to kill me, and teachers who I've knocked out won't have to teach me, but I just had to do this.  I needed to apologize to Ginny, and to let her know that I'd always be there for her, and I will always be there for her, no matter what.  I was mad at her for giving the Headmaster of my school my letters to her, but I came through for her, I hope."  Ron said.

            "Don't worry Ron, we'll never go back."  Harry said.

            "So how's Hermione been?"  Ron asked.

            "I don't know, Ginny was mad at her that she told you about Malfoy.  She didn't let Fred or George know, because Malfoy threatened her about them going to Bridgeton and her being all alone.  If I had known, I would've hurt him, and protected her, but I didn't realize anything was wrong until recently, and I'm sorry."  Harry said.

            "That's all right, it wasn't your responsibility.  She's not your sister."  Ron said.

            "But I haven't really heard her say anything but study for my O.W.L.S. ever since you left.  She was crying when you left, but in the end she insisted it was all for the best, that you prevent me from studying for the O.W.L.S."  Harry said.

            "She hasn't changed a bit.  I only pity her.  She needs somebody like me there for her to shut her book and annoy her so that she gives it a rest.  Books will only drive her mad."  Ron said.

            "You mean books only drive you mad."  Harry laughed.

            "That's true too."  Ron laughed.

            Very surprisingly, it wasn't until Friday evening that everybody realized Harry had gone missing.

            Professor Dumbledore entered the Gryffindor Common Room that evening at nine o'clock.

            Everybody, who appeared to be studying for exams, O.W.L.S., or their N.E.W.T.S. looked up at the Professor who seemed to be searching for someone.

            "Has anybody seen Mr. Potter?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            Everybody shrugged or shook their heads.

            "Ms. Granger?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "What?"  Hermione asked.  She had been the only student to not look up at the Headmaster's entrance.

            "Have you seen Harry?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "Yes, he's up in his dorm getting something."  Hermione said.

            "Then he's been up there an awful long time, and we haven't seen him."  Seamus said looking at Hermione.

            "Ask Ginny, he was telling us- Oh!  Oh no!"  Hermione cried looking up in realization.  "He wasn't in any lessons today!"

            "Or the last two days, either.  Remember?  Snape- I mean Professor Snape took a hundred and fifty points for him skipping Wednesday and today.  I haven't seen him, since the morning that Ron was here."  Dean said.

            "Did all of the teachers fail to notice this?"  Professor Dumbledore asked with disbelief.

            "No sir, I just told you Professor Snape took a lot of points from Gryffindor for dodging.  Professor Trelawney said she understood why Harry wasn't in class.  Binns doesn't notice anybody missing, and-"

            "Professor McGonagall didn't say anything?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "Yes.  She said she was going to take points from her own house if Harry slept in again on Monday."  Dean said.

            "Oh dear."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            Professor Dumbledore went back to his office.  Sirius sat in his Animagus form growling at Professor Snape who was picking up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and rolling it up.

            "Severus, drop it now."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            Professor Snape made to step forward as to move closer to Dumbledore's desk to drop the desk, but stepped hard on Sirius' right front paw causing Sirius to whimper.

            "Severus, you will respect Sirius in the same way he respects you, or you may leave my office."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            Sirius transformed back to his wizarding form.

            "Where's Harry?"  Sirius asked.

            "Excuse me, you can ask about him later.  I need to speak with the Headmaster for a moment, and then I will be out of your presence."  Professor Snape said.     

            "Fine."  Sirius said massaging his bruised hand.

            "What is it Severus?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Potter hasn't been to my class for the last two lessons now."  Professor Snape said.

            "I wonder why."  Sirius said sarcastically.

            "As do I.  I fear he may be off the grounds.  I wished you would've told me this on Wednesday."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Wait, what?  You mean he's missing?  You asshole, why didn't you tell him?  Voldemort probably killed him by now!"  Sirius said outraged.

            Snape rolled his eyes.

            "No, I don't believe that happened, however he is in danger if Voldemort catches him.  Hopefully, Voldemort is unaware of his absence of the school, and as much as I would like to have a picture in the papers, I'm afraid Voldemort will read it and search for him as well."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "But what if he's gotten to him already?"  Sirius asked paling at the thought.

            "He didn't Black."  Professor Snape spat.

            "How can you be so sure?"  Sirius asked.

            "Potter is with Weasley.  I guarantee it."  Professor Snape said rolling his eyes.

            "How is that possible when Ron is in Bridgeton?"  Sirius asked.

            "Weasley escaped from Bridgeton, came here and harmed my student."  Professor Snape said.

            "Good."  Sirius said.

            "On the same morning that Harry went missing."  Professor Snape said.

            "What if he didn't find Ron, what if Voldemort found him first?"  Sirius asked.

            "He didn't."  Professor Snape said irritably.

            "How do you know?"  Sirius asked.

            "If Voldemort had captured him, he would've wanted his followers to see that he could indeed kill the famous Harry Potter, and therefore the marks on our arms would've burned clearly, and it has yet to burn.  Therefore, he doesn't need his followers there, because he doesn't have Potter."  Professor Snape said.

            "Unless all of his followers are with him, did you ever think of that?  Did you ever think that he knew you betrayed him?  The people in Azkaban sure as Hell knew it."  Sirius said outraged.

            "Sirius!"  Professor Dumbledore said standing up as both Sirius and Severus made moves toward each other as if to strike.

            "Here's an idea Black, you can turn into a dog.  Find Potter's scent and find Potter."  Professor Snape said.

            "Good idea!  The only good idea you've ever had.  The next one would be to use Shampoo."  Sirius said before transforming into a dog and leaving the Headmaster's office.

            An hour later Sirius returned with tears in his eyes.

            "What's wrong, is he dead?"  Professor Snape asked looking hopeful.

            "Sirius?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "I swear to God, if Harry's not dead or hurt really badly, I'll murder him myself!"  Sirius said.

            "What's wrong lost his scent?"  Professor Snape asked.

            "He covered his tracks with salt, and that screws up a dog's nose, as well as mine."  Sirius said.

            "I'd praise him, only I hate him as much as I hate you."  Professor Snape said.

            "Shut up."  Sirius said.

            "Harry, c'mere.  Look at this."  Ron said smiling excitedly two weeks later.

            Harry ran over to the edge of the mountain where Ron was standing.  He looked over and saw nothing but mountains, but they were beautiful.  Even in the middle of April, the mountains still had a layer of snow at the top.

            "Wow."  Harry said looking out.  This would be a great picture, and Harry would've enjoyed being out there, but he knew that they'd have to get across them as well, and he had a stitch in his side as it was.

            "I say we stop here for tonight."  Ron said.

            "I don't have a problem with that."  Harry said gratefully.

            Harry fell asleep quickly, but Ron couldn't sleep.  He hadn't slept well in days, in fear of somebody catching them, while they slept.  He looked at his best friend.  His friend was exhausted, and tired of running.  Ron knew that Harry wanted to go back.  The only problem was that Harry wanted Ron to go back with him.  It was like old times, their running away being an adventure, but the only person missing was Hermione.  Ron missed her, but he knew that the next time he saw her, she'd scream at him for letting Ginny know that she told him about Malfoy, but how else was a brother to find out and do his job?  She'd also scream at him for hurting Malfoy so badly, but deep down, he knew she was glad he had done it.  She'd also yell at him for making Harry follow him, for not making him go back, and even for running away himself.  That was if he ever saw her again.

            "Harry, Harry wake up."  Ron said shaking him awake.

            Harry woke up.  "What?"  Harry asked.

            "You need to go back."  Ron said.

            "You did not just wake me up to argue did you?"  Harry asked grumpily.

            "Harry, you have to go back, all right?  You do.  I need you to go back."  Ron said.

            "Ron-" Harry started.

            "Harry, you shouldn't have to live this kind of life."  Ron said.

            "Neither should you."  Harry said.

            "I don't have a choice you do."  Ron said.

            "I chose this."  Harry said.  "I came, all right.  I'm fine.  I'm staying."

            "No, your not."  Ron said.  "You need to go back.  I'll leave you here, and you'll have to go back.  Don't make me abandon you Harry."

            "I'm not leaving you here like this Ron, this isn't fair."  Harry said.

            "When has life ever been fair?"  Ron asked.  "Look at your parents, they're dead, was that fair?  Was it fair that you had to live with those muggles?  Was it fair that Sirius was in Azkaban for thirteen years?  Was it fair that my Grandfather died?  Life's not fair Harry, you need to go back to what you do have.  You have people who are worried about you, and who care about you."  Ron said.

            "You don't think anybody cares about you?"  Harry asked.

            "Yes, everybody cares that I escaped from Bridgeton, everybody worries who I'll fight next."  Ron said.

            "That's not true."  Harry said.

            "Fine, I won't argue with you, but I will tell you something that is true.  You're going back to Hogwarts and now."  Ron said.

            "Ron-"

            "Did you not hear me?  I said leave!"  Ron yelled.

            "So much for our friendship."  Harry said.

            "No, Harry, this is not the end of our friendship!  I'm being a true friend by getting you out of here."  Ron said.

            "Leave already."  Harry said angrily.

            Ron ran as far as he could.  He turned around when he heard the sound of the Knight Bus land.  He looked back and watched Harry get on safely.  There was no Voldemort around.  That was good.

            Ron turned around and ran.  He knew that this was best.  He was a good friend.  He tried convincing himself that Harry didn't mean what he said about their friendship.  He had been the best friend Ron had ever had.  He would have to believe that.  He couldn't take one more person hating him.

            Harry walked up to Hogwarts angry, hurt, and numb.  He wouldn't care if anybody yelled at him.

            "Mr. Potter?"  Professor McGonagall asked, and Harry could tell without looking behind him that the Professor had tears in her eyes.

            Harry stopped walking in response.

            "Thank God!  What on earth were you thinking?  You've had us all in a terrible state."  Professor McGonagall said.

            "And what about Ron?  He doesn't worry you?  Is it because he's not in this school anymore, or is it because he's not me?"  Harry asked bitterly.

            "Mr. Potter, I don't appreciate that tone, but I do worry about Mr. Weasley, terribly.  He just isn't here for me to shout at."  Professor McGonagall said.  "Come to the Headmaster's office, he'll be wanting to see you."

            Professor Dumbledore had his head in the fire when Professor McGonagall entered with Harry.  A big black dog emerged from behind the door.  He tackled Harry to the ground and then eyed him dangerously.

            "Get off!"  Harry yelled pushing Sirius off of him.

            Sirius growled.

            Professor Dumbledore had ended his conversation in the fireplace and looked across the desk to Harry.  He was looking very angry.

            "Mr. Potter, where have you been?  Do you know how worried we've all been?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "I'll go let Madam Pomfrey know he's back.  I trust you to punish him."  Professor McGonagall said leaving the office.

            Sirius transfigured back into his wizarding form and locked the door.

            "What in the hell were you thinking?  Are you crazy?  Voldemort could've killed you!  Your parents appointed me your Godfather so that I could make sure you're all right when they weren't here, as they aren't!  How do you think they're looking down on me now?  I'm a failure to keep you safe, because in the three days I'm gone, you disappear to go find Ron.  Maybe that's why Ron isn't in the same school as you-"

            "SHUT UP!"  Harry yelled furiously.  "Shut up!  Ron made me come back!  You have no right to judge him!"

            "Why did he make you come back, Harry?  Because he couldn't go as fast with you with him?"  Sirius asked.

            Harry stood up, crossed the room, and left Professor Dumbledore's office.  He ran to the Gryffindor common room and to his dorm without saying hello to anybody.  He lay on his bed and cried.  He was never going to see his best friend again.  It wasn't fair that Ron had to go through much crap, but he did, and he did it without Harry.

Author's Note:  I know this chapter was rushed, choppy, and probably didn't make a lot of sense.  For this I am sorry.  For this you get an extra chapter in the same day.  Read on!  ~*Carey*~ 


	16. Pain

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Sixteen

Pain

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

            A month had gone by and nobody, not even Harry knew where Ron was.  He wished he had made him come back with him, but he couldn't make Ron go back to be punished by a dementor.  He didn't deserve that.  Harry hadn't spoken to Sirius, since that last meeting in Dumbledore's office.  He sighed.  Deep inside he prayed that his best friend would come back, but he knew that he wouldn't.

            Ron sighed.  He was a few miles away from Birmingham and less than two hundred miles away from London.  Ron didn't know exactly why he was headed towards London, but that's where he was going.  Ron walked into the woods.  After a half an hour's walk he sat down on the edge of a river.  He drank the river water from his hand and then he leaned back against a tree.  He wasn't sure that he wanted to be this free, but he knew he didn't want to be back in Bridgeton.  Well now that he thought about it, Bridgeton didn't seem too bad.  It was better than Azkaban anyway.  They had food and shelter, but they had a dementor and a no privacy policy, but Ron had about all the freedom he could stand.  He was barely alive, walking eighteen hours a day, on only a little water that he found every now and then.  He was filthy, with only the clothes on his back to keep him warm, and he had been rained on two nights ago.

            Ron hated Professor Campbell, or whoever was responsible for letting muggles know he was a runaway.  A week ago an old lady in a grocery store had let him spend the night at her house.  She was going to have his clothes cleaned for him when he went to bed; only Ron never went to bed.  They were eating at her kitchen table, listening to the news, when a special announcement was made on the television.  Ron's picture, somehow still, had been posted on the muggle news.  Underneath was a special hotline number for muggles to call if they spotted him.  Ron had thanked the lady for her hospitality before tearing out of her home.  

            Ron wished he had stayed and had let that lady call the hotline.  He wanted to be caught so badly now.   The dementor sounded just a bit friendlier than it was, as Ron thought of everything he was missing.  He wanted to be clean, warm, and filled with food.  He wanted to go back now.  Ron stood up.  He was ready to go back to Bridgeton now.  He'd run to the nearest town and ask a store clerk to call the hotline number.  That's what he would do.  Ron turned around ready to run.  He gasped before he was grabbed and carried away.

            Hermione was rereading her notes for Professor Binns' class trying to remember every word Binns had said, or every word in her History of Magic book, as Binns only taught by reading from the book.

            "Hermione, you need to eat."  Harry said handing her a plate of her favorite foods.

            "Not right now, Harry, I have to remember this, and I can't think straight."  Hermione said.

            "Hermione, your brain isn't going to function unless you eat.  You eat, and if it makes you feel any better, I'll study for the rest of the night."  Harry said.

            "It's not that.  I'm too worried about Ron to study, and I don't know why!  I thought I could block my worries out if I studied, but it's only making me worry more."  Hermione cried.

            Harry was silent.  He had been worried about Ron as well.  Supposedly, some old lady had taken him in, she told Ministry people acting as muggle authorities, that he was in a terrible state, filthy, starving, and exhausted.  He was gone as soon as he saw his picture on television.

            "Eat Hermione."  Harry said taking care of his other friend.  Hermione really didn't need to be taken care of, but she was driving herself mad over her O.W.L.S.  Ron was the one who really needed to be taken care of.  He should've brought Ron back to Hogwarts when he was in Hogsmeade, but no, like Ron said, he didn't stop him.

            Hermione put her book away and started eating.  Harry was eating as well, only he was lost in thought.

            The Great Hall was filled now, after looking at books and notes all day, everybody was hungry.

            "Hey Harry.  Well, well.  Look who's taken a break from her studies to grace us with her presence!  How are you Hermione?"  Fred asked.

            "Fred, shut up."  Hermione said before shoving another bite of food into her mouth.

            "Sounds like hungry."  George said.

            Hermione glared warningly at him.

            A gasp and a cry from Harry caught the Gryffindors' attention.  Harry fell to the ground clutching his scar in pain.

            "Harry."  Hermione said putting down her fork, wiping her mouth and getting out of her seat, to kneel down beside him.  "Harry, wake up."  Hermione urged, as she shook him.

            Crabbe and Goyle dragged Ron to a huge mansion and up the stairs to a room on the third floor, where Voldemort was with the rest of the death eaters.

            "Guess who we found?"  Crabbe Sr. asked.

            Voldemort who had been talking to Lucious Malfoy turned around.  Wormtail also turned around and he paled.

            Ron looked up to the scariest sight he'd ever seen in his life: Voldemort's face.

            Ron struggled to be free of the magical binds that Crabbe and Goyle had placed him under.  He looked angrily up at Voldemort.  He wouldn't show any of the death eaters that he was scared.

            "Stand him up."  Voldemort hissed.

            Crabbe and Goyle pointed their wands at him and he magically was forced to his feet.

            "Ah, this would be a Weasley."  Voldemort stated.

            "Not just any Weasley, either.  He happens to be the one who's supposed to be in Bridgeton, but ran away to beat up my son."  Lucious said.

            "I nearly killed him too."  Ron said proudly.

            "You're bold."  Voldemort said.

            "And I'm not afraid of you."  Ron said daringly.

            "We'll take care of that."  Voldemort said.  "Now why did you to want to find him for?"

            "Because they're stupid."  Ron said as if it were obvious.

            Crabbe and Goyle stepped towards him.

            "That isn't answering my question."  Voldemort said pointing his wand at Goyle dangerously.

            "He's Potter's friend."  Goyle said.

            "That's true."  Lucious said.

            "But because Lucious put him in Bridgeton, he won't be allowed near Potter, now will he?  What were your intentions?"  Voldemort asked.

            "They didn't have any besides eating."  Ron said rolling his eyes and faking a yawn.

            "We could make him a death eater."  Crabbe said.

            "What did you say?"  Voldemort asked.

            "I didn't catch it probably something stupid."  Ron said.

            "I said we could make him a death eater, my lord.  I thought that if we burn the mark on to his arm, he'd be thought of as a traitor and thrown in Azkaban."  Crabbe said.

            "I'll have to remember this day, for once you had an idea with thought behind it."  Voldemort said.

            Ron couldn't help but laugh.

            "Did you have a thought?"  Voldemort asked.

            "Well er… yes my lord, see I thought that since Potter sees you when you kill somebody, he can see you murder his best friend.  Then he'd probably kill himself of depression."  Goyle said.

            "Oh yea, because you know Harry can't live without me by his side.  I don't know why he's still alive when I've been gone ever since November."  Ron said rolling his eyes.

            "Do you have a comment for everything?"  Voldemort asked, staring dangerously at Ron.   The voice was casual, but Voldemort's eyes frightened him.  He didn't cower though.

            "Yea."  Ron said.

            "All right then.  Free him."  Voldemort said pointing his wand at the door.  It shut and magically locked itself.

            Ron felt his legs and arms loosen as they took the body bind off of him.

            BAM!  Ron was thrown backwards into the wall.  Ron's elbow had broken the wall, and a chunk fell out.  Ron grasped it in his hand.  Goyle came at him.  Ron kicked him hard in the balls, and he fell backwards.

            Malfoy grabbed him by the collar of his sweater and pulled him to his feet.  Ron tightened his fist around the chunk of wall and punched Lucious hard in the face.  Lucious let go of him and dropped him to the ground.

            Ron fell on his side.  Lucious and the rest of the death eaters started kicking him hard in the ribs, breaking the bones with every kick.  Ron bit down on his lip in pain, trying not to cry out. Lucious stepped on Ron's hand and another death eater kicked Ron in the back.  The jolt of pain caused Ron to jerk, and his shoulder was dislocated as his wrist broke.

            Voldemort was laughing in the background, every few seconds another bone would break.  Lucious was pulling out his wand, while Wormtail, Crabbe, Goyle, and the other death eaters continued to beat him.

            "Lucious.  This is fair play.  He's as helpless as a muggle.  You fight the muggle way… for now anyway."  Voldemort said.

            "Fine."  Lucious said.  He went into a dresser and pulled out a belt.

            "Creative."  Voldemort said smiling.

            "Move."  Lucious said.

            All of the death eaters moved apart.  Ron looked up through blood and tears to see Lucious grinning dangerously with a belt in his hand.  He pulled Ron up to his feet painfully by grabbing an ear.  Ron couldn't help but cry out.  His ribs were definitely broken, and it hurt to stand.  Lucious yanked off Ron's shirt painfully, and all of the death eaters saw that Ron's arm was dislocated, and indeed broken.

            Ron shivered.  He was freezing without his sweater.  He bit down on his bottom lip in fear.  He knew this would hurt terribly.  Ron tried to keep his cool.  It was only a matter of time before he died.  There would be terrible pain, but then they'd kill him.  It would be all over.  There wasn't reason for him to show them weakness.  He'd die, and he'd be able to see his Grandfather again.  Maybe the pain would be worth it.

            The Death Eaters and Voldemort laughed and watched Lucious Malfoy get revenge for his son.  Ron didn't scream, but they all saw the tears run down his face, and they knew if it weren't for the fact that he was biting a hole through his bottom lip, he'd have screamed himself hoarse.

            Ron fell to the ground.  Every part of his body hurt, especially his back.  He couldn't see it, but he knew that all of the skin had been taken off of his back.  And he wasn't exactly wrong.  Lucious Malfoy made sure every inch of his back from his waistline to his neck was whipped, and he had even whipped some spots twice to three times.  Ron's back was dark red, in some spots purple, and there was a lot of blood.  

            Ron looked behind him angrily.  Weren't they going to kill him?  He hadn't gone through all this pain for it not to go away.  He was going to die, and he was going to see his Grandfather again.  Why wouldn't they just kill him already?

            Wormtail walked up to Ron with a knife in his hand.

            "Get away from me."  Ron said through gritted teeth.  Wormtail kicked him in the back, causing a jolt of pain to rush through him.  Ron gasped in pain.

            Wormtail raised the knife and stabbed him hard in the kidney.  Ron cried out in pain.

            "Just kill me already!"  Ron pleaded.

            "But why kill somebody if they want to die?"  Voldemort asked picking up his wand.

            Ron stared at Voldemort with fury.

            SPLASH!

            FLASH!

            Harry coughed.  He couldn't breathe.  Somebody had just poured pumpkin juice on him, but Harry had still seen the green light of the death curse!   Voldemort had murdered Ron!  But he wouldn't do that; Ron wanted to die, so why would Voldemort kill him?

            "Mr. Potter?"  Professor Dumbledore asked with much concern.

            Harry looked up.  Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, as well as many of the other Professors stood near.  Hermione and the twins were kneeling next to him.  Fred was holding an empty goblet.  Harry remembered where he was, in the great hall where everybody had been.

            "Harry, are you all right?"  Hagrid asked paling.  Hagrid had been right behind Harry looking worried.

            Harry shook his head and tried to remember what he had just seen!  Ron was dead.  They had killed Ron, and if Voldemort didn't kill him, he would die soon enough.

            Harry was surprised when Professor Snape and the Headmaster lifted him to his feet.

            "Let's go to my office."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            Professor Snape let go of Harry, who was still very shaken after what he had seen.

            "CRUCIO!"  Voldemort hissed for the third time.  All of the death eaters laughed as Ron cried, he had screamed like never before, losing his voice and all.

            Ron relaxed against the wall, trying to catch his breath and trying to stop the pain that ran through him.

            "Dispose of him."  Voldemort said to his followers.

            "They were all there.  They were beating him up the muggle way, and I think they killed him."  Harry cried, not drying the tears that fell from his eyes.

            "Killed who?"  Professor Snape asked.

            "Ron."  Harry said.

            Professor Dumbledore had to sit down.

            "Are you sure?"  Professor McGonagall asked.

            "I'm positive.  Because Crabbe and Goyle's fathers brought him there, and Voldemort asked what use he was and they knew he was my friend, and I guess they were planning to use the Imperius curse on him, but Voldemort said because Lucious arranged for him to be in Bridgeton he wouldn't be allowed to step foot on Hogwarts.  Then they said they could kill him so that I would get so depressed I'd kill myself.  But Ron kept running his mouth, and finally Voldemort let them fight him, only he said play fair and do it the muggle way, I think he said that so it would look like muggles beat him up and not wizards, and they broke so many bones, and then somebody spilled pumpkin juice on me, but I still saw a green flash!"  Harry said.

            "Do you remember where it was?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "No."  Harry said.

            "Minerva, go talk to the Ministry officials, I want Ron's picture in the muggle newspaper and on their television news programs.  I want him found, and hopefully he's alive."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "Offer a reward.  Then the muggles will actually look for him."  Harry said.

            "There's always a reward involved Harry."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            Ron walked slowly through the doors of Hogwarts.  He walked softly up several staircases and stopped at the marble statue of the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.  He guessed only three passwords, before the statue jumped aside.  It was a good thing Ron loved sweets so much.  He knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office.

            "Come in."  Professor Dumbledore called.

            Ron opened the door and limped over to a seat.

            Professor Dumbledore looked up at the beaten boy.

            Ron had bruises covering his face.  His arm was in a sling and a cast, and his ribs were bandaged tightly underneath his hospital tee shirt.  A nice nurse had given him money, and he paid his way to London by a cab, and in Diagon Alley he exchanged the muggle money for just enough money to get him to Hogsmeade where he had walked to Hogwarts.

            "Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry for hurting Malfoy, and I'll go back to Bridgeton, but I was hoping you could ask them to please not punish me with a dementor.  Please?"  Ron asked desperately.

            "Of course.  How are you?  Harry thought you were killed by Voldemort."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "No, he thought it would be best if I suffered more."  Ron said.  "He used the Cruciatus Curse a few times though."

            "Mr. Weasley, take this note."  Professor Dumbledore said writing a note before handing it to him.  "Take this note to Madam Pomfrey, and I want you to rest.  In the meantime, I'll talk to your Headmaster."

            Ron nodded.  "Thank you."

Author's Note:  Not near over yet.  I hope you guys liked this.  If you didn't, I'm sorry.  It didn't turn out how I planned.  Lordoftherats and curly29 mentioned Voldemort in their ideas, and I thought let's torture my favorite person a little more.  I'm sorry again if you don't like this.  Ron's going back to Bridgeton next chapter, and you readers will find out a lot more than you bargained for. 


	17. When Too Many Bridges Have Been Burned

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Seventeen

When Too Many Bridges Have Been Burned

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Also:  Sorry for the delay of posting, I got into that book the Holes, GREAT BOOK, but anyway, I can't do anything but read when I find a good book, and I'm finished it now, can't wait to see the movie, (also can't wait to get COS), but anyway here's the next chapter from my mind, and for once I like it, but that's me, so y'all will probably hate it, and that's all right, I never said I was sane.

Thank You:  I would like to thank lordoftherats, Jenny, curly29 (Have fun on your French Exchange, even though I'm not quite sure what that is, I hope you have fun.), Sugar Girl, and Nugristiel08LG for your reviews.  I agree with you Nugristiel08LG that chapter fourteen was one of my better chapters.  I'm glad you liked.  All of your reviews are appreciated, and they put smiles on my face.  Thanks so much!  ~*Carey*~

            Professor Dumbledore walked up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.  He gave the fat lady the password, and he was let in.  He found Fred, George, and Ginny in a game of chess, the twins versus Ginny, though Ginny was winning, Professor Dumbledore had a feeling the twins just wanted to destroy all the pieces, not really caring about the game.  Professor Dumbledore knew that around this time of year, everybody and anybody was desperate to look at anything that wasn't their schoolbooks.

            "Ginny, Fred, and George, I have some good news for you."  Professor Dumbledore said unable to suppress his smile.

            "We don't have to take our N.E.W.T.S.?"  The twins asked in unison full of hope.

            Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all looked up at the twins and laughed once, before also looking at the Headmaster with hope.

            "No, no, I said good news, not great news."  Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

            "What's the good news then?"  Fred asked.

            "Your brother's back."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            "What?"  Harry asked turning around to look at the Headmaster.  He had assumed that the Headmaster would've addressed him and Hermione as well, had the information been about Ron.

            "Mr. Potter, you couldn't help overhearing I can tell.  Where's Ms. Granger?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.

            "Down in the Hospital Wing, she said that was probably the only place where she could study, because the library and common room are packed.  Where's Ron?"  Harry asked hopefully.

            "Well then I imagine Ms. Granger knows of the good news already.  Ron is also in the Hospital Wing.  He'll be leaving tonight, so I thought I'd let his sister and brothers say hello to him, but you're always welcome to see him."  Professor Dumbledore said.

            Hermione had been studying in the Hospital Wing.  Madam Pomfrey seemed flattered at the offer of company, and she and Hermione had talked a lot, about studies mostly, but nevertheless they talked.  Hermione explained that her parents were muggle dentists, and Madam Pomfrey had explained a lot about her family, and when she decided she wanted to be a nurse, and a school nurse at that.  Though she told Hermione, with Cedric's death, and with Harry coming so close to death more than one time that she often thought about retiring.

            That's when Ron had entered.  He had his arm in a cast resting in a sling.  He limped with pain as he walked, and his bruised, but unbroken arm, was clutching his ribs, as he bit his lip with every step.

            "Madam Pomfrey?"  Ron asked.

            "Oh my!  And this would be the other student who makes me want to retire.  Not only does he send students my way, he ends up in here."  Madam Pomfrey said to Hermione, before turning to Ron.  "What on earth happened to you, and who is responsible for this slacker's job of taking care of you?"

            "Death eaters and you-know-who happened to me, and muggle doctors are the ones who took care of me."  Ron said limping over to a bed where Madam Pomfrey had pulled back the curtains.

            "Oh my!  You poor dear, get up on the bed there, and let me have a look at you.  Dress into this."  Madam Pomfrey said.

            "I'm sorry, I don't think I can."  Ron said climbing on the bed.

            "Well of course you can't."  Madam Pomfrey said pulling the curtains around them.  She unbuttoned Ron's hospital tee shirt and started tying a hospital gown around the back of his neck, when she saw his back.  She stepped back and covered her mouth with her hands.  "What on earth?"  

            "Everlasting pain.  They weren't going to kill me, because I wanted to die, so they just made sure I felt their anger forever."  Ron said wincing a bit.

            Madam Pomfrey lifted up the front of his gown. There were bandages around Ron's ribs.

            "What's this here?"  Madam Pomfrey said.

            "A lot more pain.  Broken and bruised ribs."  Ron said with pain in his voice.

            "Oh you poor dear."  Madam Pomfrey said.

            "I can get my pants off, but I don't have anything but scrapes and bruises on my legs."  Ron said.

            "Would it be more comfortable with them off?"  Madam Pomfrey asked.

            "No, they're loose."  Ron said.

            "All right then.  Let's see if I can't get you something for the pain."  Madam Pomfrey said.

            Ron handed Madam Pomfrey the note Professor Dumbledore had written.  "I'm sorry I forgot to give you this."  Ron said laying down trying to keep his eyes open.

            "Don't apologize."  Madam Pomfrey said.  "Just rest."

            Madam Pomfrey came back with three potions.  "Drink these."

            "May I ask what they are?"  Ron asked.

            "Of course, one's for your pain, another's to mend your bones, and the last one's to fight any infections."  Madam Pomfrey said.

            "Oh, er… the muggles operated on my arm, and used staples.  I don't know if that matters."  Ron said.

            "Muggles use slower techniques, but that would heal it in time.  Take the potions, and the staples will evaporate."  Madam Pomfrey explained.

            "All right.  Thank you."  Ron said drinking the potions, despite their horrible taste.

            "Why don't you try and rest?"  Madam Pomfrey asked placing a warm rag on his forehead.

            "Can I say hello to Hermione first?"  Ron asked sleepily, but hopefully.

            "I suppose."  Madam Pomfrey said leaving Ron alone behind the curtains.  "Hermione, Mr. Weasley wishes to speak with you."

            Hermione was next to Ron's bedside within a second.  She was in tears when she saw Ron.  She wanted to give him a hug, but was afraid she'd hurt him.  What the heck, she thought, he had hurt her plenty of times by scaring her.  She hugged him tightly before pulling away and wiping her eyes.

            "Don't ever do that again!"  Hermione cried.

            "Don't do what again?"  Ron asked.

            "Runaway and scare me like that!"  Hermione cried.

            "I don't think I would even if I was able to."  Ron said.

            Hermione wiped tears from her eyes.  "Why couldn't you have just come back here, when Harry went after you?"  Hermione asked.

            "I'm sorry.  I wanted to, but I knew Dumbledore would throw me back to Bridgeton, and I wasn't going back to a dementor for one fight.  It's really stupid now that I think about it, but I don't think before I act, that's not me.  Anyway, I wanted to come back here more than anything, but I have to go through Bridgeton first, and that's what I'm going to do.  I'm going to go through Bridgeton, learn to be good, and I'm going to come back here, probably just in time for my seventh year, if I'm that lucky."  Ron said.

            "Well, maybe I could come visit you during the summer."  Hermione said.

            "I don't think Bridgeton allows visitors.  My sentence there is a whole year, not a school year."  Ron said.  "But I earned my way in there, and I'm going to earn my way out."

            "I hope so Ron."  Hermione said.

            Ron opened his arms, and Hermione hugged him.

            "So, did you really break up with Viktor?"  Ron asked.

            "Ron!"  Hermione said exasperatedly.

            "I'm sorry.  It's just I was wondering, because I thought if maybe I got my act together, you could wait for me to come back, and maybe see me, unless you're seeing Harry, or somebody else."  Ron said.

            "Oh, Ron!"  Hermione cried hugging Ron again.

            "Is that a yes?"  Ron asked.

            "Ron!"  Hermione said smacking him.  He bit down on his lip in pain.  "I'm so sorry!"

            Ron grinned.  "I'm just teasing.  You couldn't hurt me."  Ron said.

            Hermione raised her hand back to hit him, but just then it seemed like a stampede rushed into the hospital wing.

            "Where is he?"  Harry asked.

            "I'm making out with Hermione, do you mind?"  Ron asked.

            "Ugh!"  Hermione said in frustration, smacking him.  "I have to go back to my studies."

            "I'd stop you, but frankly I'm too tired."  Ron said.

            "I hope you feel better."  Hermione said.

            "That's sweet."  Fred said sarcastically, coming through the curtains to see his brother beat up and laying down.

            Fred walked over to his younger brother's bedside.  He looked at him with concern, and Ron could tell Fred was trying hard not to look upset or even cry.  "Man, you look like Hell."  Fred teased trying to laugh.

            "So do you.  No smile?  No jokes?  I'm not dead Fred, not even close to it.  I reckon its still a few hours before I see mum."  Ron joked.

            Fred laughed.  "Well if mum doesn't kill you, and you run away again, I'll go after you, and I'll kill you."  Fred said.

            "That's fair, as I'm not running away ever again."  Ron said.

            "Let's hope not, you've had Fred worried to death.  He cried every night while you were away.  I heard him sobbing, 'Ron, please don't be dead!'"  George teased coming through the curtains.

            "I don't know how you caught that through your own cries."  Fred said.

            "I bet."  Ron said.

            "You can bet we'll beat you worse than this if you ever run away again, all right?"  George asked.          

            "So is that a dare, or a double dare?"  Ron joked.

            "Don't even play, Ron."  Ginny said, coming through the curtains.  "Madam Pomfrey says the potion she gave Ron for the pain is going to put him to sleep, and I still want to talk to him, and I know Harry does too."

            "All right.  We'll come by later."  Fred said.

            "Behave yourself."  George said, mocking Percy's tone.  He winked and patted his brother gently on the shoulder, before leaving.

            "I didn't mean what I wrote in that letter."  Ron said.  "I mean the one about me hating you.  I was just mad, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

            "Ron, I knew you didn't mean it.  You shouldn't have done that to Malfoy!"  Ginny scolded.  "I'd rather be harassed, than have you in more trouble because of me."

            "I wouldn't be in trouble because of you.  I'm responsible for all of my actions.  You never asked me to hurt Malfoy, Malfoy did, and he didn't make me either, I'm the only one who has control of my fists."  Ron said with a yawn.

            "Please stay good, I miss you."  Ginny said as tears fell down her face.  She hugged her brother tightly before leaving the curtains.

            Harry came to visit last.

            "I never meant what I said about our friendship.  I was just-"

            "Stop.  You were exhausted, starving, and miserable, and you were mad that I wasn't going back with you.  I'm the one who's sorry.  The biggest mistake I ever made was not going back with you."  Ron said.

            "So we're all right then?"  Harry asked hopefully.

            "Always."  Ron said.

            Harry hugged his friend.  "You shouldn't have had to gone through any of that."  Harry said.

            "You saw it, didn't you?"  Ron asked.

            "Yes.  It was the scariest thing in the world, when your best friend is in danger.  I thought they killed you.  I saw a flash of green light, and then I was woken up when Fred or George threw pumpkin juice on me."  Harry said.

            "Cruciatus Curse.  I don't know why the green flash came out of You-know-who's wand, it just did."  Ron said yawning.

            "Well thank god you're not dead."  Harry said.  The bell rang to signal the start of class.  "I'll come back after class.  See you soon."

            "No, you won't."  Ron whispered before falling asleep.

            Ron was very right.  Harry wouldn't see Ron again, at least he didn't see him before he left, and he wouldn't be able to see him until he earned his way out of Bridgeton.  Ron fell asleep at Hogwarts, but woke up in the nurse's office at Bridgeton.

            It were as if there were a censor on Ron that told the Headmaster when he'd be waking up, because not even Madam Moore had noticed he was awake, when Headmaster Campbell entered the nurse's office, unsurprised that Ron wasn't sleeping.

            "Mr. Weasley, how are you feeling?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron shrugged.

            "If you don't want to have a wizard's education, then you don't have to have one.  We've given you enough chances.  You don't want to be here, you don't want to learn.  We can't help you, unless you want to help yourself.  If you want to leave here, we'll release you to your parents when they come later this week, but I'll owl the Minister to make sure that your wand is taken away and that you don't receive a wizarding education."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Can I have one more chance, please?  I know I've messed up sir, and more than one time, and I know I don't deserve this, but can you please consider giving me another chance?  Please?  I promise I won't runaway again, and I know my word means nothing to you, but I want to be good.  I only ran away the first time to see if I could, and this time I ran away, because this jerk was harassing my sister, and I'm supposed to protect her, and my brothers couldn't, because he's the one who got me thrown in here, if they touched him, they'd be thrown in here as well, and then my sister would be even worse off without them there.  I swear sir, I was only out to make sure this kid didn't touch my sister again, and then when I actually thought about what I did, I realized the consequences, and I didn't want to be punished by a dementor for running away and beating up somebody.  I know you could careless sir, but I am sorry, and I want another chance."  Ron said.

            "You want to help yourself Ron?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "Yes sir, I won't be bad anymore."  Ron said.

            Headmaster Campbell looked to Madam Moore with a smile on his face.

            "First of all, I will give you as many chances as you need Ron, but I need to know that you want this.  I'm not going to help you out, because that's what your parents want, or that's what Mr. Malfoy wants.  I'm going to help you out, because you want to be a wizard, and a wise one."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Thank you."  Ron said with surprise.

            "You don't have to thank me Ron, this is my job."  Headmaster Campbell said.  "Now the first step to help yourself out, is to realize you have a problem, and do you know what your problem is?"

            "I have a lot of problems."  Ron admitted.

            "Name one."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I act without thinking.  If something gets me mad, I'll react without even thinking about what it is that made me mad, and sometimes it's stupid."  Ron said.

            "That's good that you understand that.  We'll work on your anger management and… do you think your mouth is a problem?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "My mouth?"  Ron asked.

            "You seem to run it a lot."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Yea, I guess that's a problem.  My grandfather always thought my mouth was my best quality.  He said he'd never met anybody who spoke with as much as sincerity as me, and he said that he couldn't blame me for getting into fights.  He said I'd inherited his temper, and my father's temper, and as bad as that is, I'm not half as dangerous as the Malfoy's."  Ron said.

            "Does he know of your latest actions?  I'm sure he wouldn't still approve."  Madam Moore said.

            Headmaster Campbell shot her a meaningful look.

            "I don't know.  I guess he does.  He passed away.  I was living with him for a while, while I was at Cork.  That school was great, and I was good there.  After he died and I had to leave, I changed, but it wasn't exactly by choice.  I wouldn't have changed if he were still alive and I was living with him."  Ron said.

            "You might've."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "No I wouldn't have.  I loved my Grandfather.  He was always there for me, there wasn't anyway I was going to be disrespectful to him.  I think he's the only person who was never disappointed in me.  Well my Grandmother wasn't either, but I haven't seen her since before I started Hogwarts."  Ron said.

            "Your parents weren't always there for you?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "No, they were.  I thought they weren't, because they sent me here, but I was just being stubborn."  Ron said.  

            A thought came to Ron, and he couldn't help but switch topics.  "Sir I didn't get Remus fired did I?  I mean he didn't quit, did he?  Because it wasn't his fault, it was mine."  Ron said.

            "No, Ron.  Remus will be tutoring you again first thing tomorrow morning."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "So why don't you drink this potion, and get some rest?"  Madam Moore asked offering Ron the potion.

            "All right.  Thanks for giving me another chance.  I'm going to be good this time, I promise."  Ron said before drinking the potion.

            The next morning Ron dressed as soon as he got out of the shower.  His door was kept open so that he couldn't run away, and he wasn't offended at all.  He dressed quickly behind the wall that separated his room and the bathroom, and came out clean.  He went to pull out his books when Remus entered looking disappointed and relieved at Ron.

            "Hello."  Remus said with a certain tone to his voice.

            "Hello.  Look I'm sorry about-"

            "Take out your Transfiguration book please."  Remus said hardheartedly cutting Ron off.

            Ron took out his Transfiguration book.  "Professor, I'm sorry."  Ron said.

            "Page eight hundred and thirty-two please."  Remus said, ignoring Ron.

            "Yes sir."  Ron sighed.

            Ron's tutoring session continued to be formal and rather strict.  Remus read the chapters and explained them to Ron, and waited for Ron to ask any questions before moving on.  Ron knew he should've expected this, but he didn't.  He was hoping Remus would understand, but he didn't want to understand, and that hurt Ron; it made him feel as if one more person didn't care about him, and he hardly had anybody left to count on.  It was only the Headmaster, and surprisingly he was forgiving, and his parents, or at least his mother anyway, who still cared about him now.

            "Is there anything you want to talk about?"  Remus asked in an impatient tone at the end of the tutoring session.

            "No sir."  Ron said.

            "Fine, then I'll let you start on your homework.  I need to leave early anyway.  You have the assignments from last time and from this evening to keep you busy.  I expect them to be finished before I return tomorrow morning."  Remus said.

            "But sir, last time, you left me with three days' worth of class work and homework, and-"

            "Its nobody's fault but your own that it wasn't finished, now is it?"  Remus asked.

            Ron sighed and started on his homework.

            Ron stayed up all night completing his assignments.  He was to read a chapter for each of his classes, with the exception of Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and the Study of Ancient Runes, which he had to read three chapters for each subject and write a summary for each chapter.  That was only tonight's assignments.  The work Remus had assigned Ron to do when he would be away, the night when Ron ran away, included twelve chapters to be read and summarized for each subject, three chapters for class work, one chapter for homework for each subject for the three days Remus was to be out because of his werewolf transformation.  Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and the Study of Ancient Runes were always exceptions.  Remus always managed to cover at least six chapters of each subject during tutoring sessions, and expected Ron to do the same, as well as his homework, which included three extra chapters that Ron was to read and write about.

            Remus entered the room at six o'clock the next morning, to find Ron writing in a hurry.  Immediately, Remus knew Ron hadn't slept at all.

            "Did you complete last night's assignments?"  Remus asked.

            "Yes sir, they're right here."  Ron said picking up a pile of parchment on the right of him, off of the floor.

            "What are you doing now?"  Remus asked.

            "Muggle studies, I'm almost finished all three days worth of work of it.  I have all of the other subjects done, I just need more time to finish this, and my Arithmancy and Ancient Runes' assignments."  Ron said.

            "Well, keep writing, I have to correct all of this anyway."  Remus said picking up the various piles of parchment.

            With Ron's exhaustion getting the better of him, it took Ron the entire time of Remus' stay to finish his work.

            "You have the night off.  I suggest you get some sleep, I'll grade these."  Remus said.

            Ron was grateful that Remus didn't give him any more work to do.  As soon as Remus' desk was transfigured back into Ron's bed, Ron fell asleep.

            Ron was awoken at five thirty the next morning for breakfast, but was surprised when he was told that his tutoring session was cancelled for today, because his parents were expected to come for a conference.

            Ron sat anxiously in the Headmaster's office at noon.  While he was nervous to see his parents, he couldn't wait to see their faces.  He missed them terribly.

            Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived at quarter after noon.  They were known for their lateness.  However, when they entered both of them looked at Ron with disappointment and disapproval, before tearing their eyes away from him, to look at the Headmaster.

            "Headmaster Campbell, we're sorry we're late.  We had some forms to fill out from the Ministry, regarding Ron.  We want to withdraw Ron from your school.  It has nothing to do with the school.  You shouldn't have to put up with Ron.  He shouldn't have been able to run away twice, but he somehow did it, through manipulation we don't doubt.  If he was only a better kid, we'd let you try this school's magic on him, but he's not a better kid.  The Minister actually came to us about this.  With Ron's running away, and lying about You-know-who attacking him, and bringing Harry Potter into danger with him, we can't let Ron continue as a wizard any further.  It's too dangerous, and too risky, and we don't want to be responsible for him.  The Minister suggested that we sign custody of Ron over to muggles.  Supposedly, when they see what a danger Ronald is, they'll put him in a Boot Camp or a prison, or something that will keep him from hurting anybody else.  We have some forms.  Ron is currently in your school's custody.  All you have to do is sign the line, and Ron will be banned from the wizarding world.  We don't want Ronald to be any more of a danger than he already is, and as his parents, we think this is best."  Arthur Weasley said handing Headmaster Campbell some forms.

            "What?"  Ron cried with disbelief.  "Dad, you don't mean that!"

            Mr. Weasley didn't even look at him.

            "Mum, you can't let dad do this, mum please talk some sense into him.  I came back, and I'm going to be good!"  Ron cried desperately.

            "Arthur…" Molly tried.

            "I knew you shouldn't have come.  Ignore him he's only going to manipulate you like always!  Ron, don't upset your mum anymore than you already have.  You don't think this is hard on us to do this?  We're your parents, sending our wizard son to be a muggle is the most embarrassing thing we can do, but after you've become such a threat, this is our only option!"  Arthur snapped.

            "Dad, you think I lied about being attacked by You-know-who?  Harry sees all of You-know-who's attacks!  He knows it, and Dumbledore doesn't disbelieve me!"  Ron said.

            "Ron, if you-know-who was still about, and he attacked you, wouldn't he have killed you?"  Arthur asked.

            "Not if I wanted to die!"  Ron yelled.

            Headmaster Campbell stood up as Mr. Weasley did.  He walked around the desk to Ron's side.

            "Ron, come with me.  I want to speak with your parents in private."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            Headmaster Campbell brought Ron up to his room, telling him he could have the day to relax and write to anybody he wanted to write to, and went back downstairs to speak with the Weasley's.

            "First of all, I don't believe it was appropriate for you to speak to me about custody and your son's placement with your son in the room, especially if it was so negative.  Second of all, you forget that you signed custody of your son over to me.  I will release him to your custody, when I feel he is ready to leave, not a minute sooner.  I won't be releasing him to you, so he can be forced to live as a muggle.  Your son's brilliant, and he could be an extraordinary wizard, but he has a few problems, one being his temper.  He wants to change.  He wants to be good.  He wants help.  He told me.  Your son wasn't lying about You-know-who either.  Professor Dumbledore was sincere when he told me what happened.  If you don't want custody of your son when we're ready to release him, we'll keep him in our custody, but we'll send him back to Hogwarts.  But if you do want to keep custody of him, I expect one of you here every fourth day of the month for a positive conference about your son."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Excuse me, this is the Minister of Magic's idea, and Ronald Weasley is my son!"  Arthur yelled.

            "Your son, who is in the school's custody, not yours.  We're not giving you custody so you can give him to some governor muggle's custody."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "The Minister-"

            "The Minister of Magic signed him over to us as well.  The contract clearly stated what I've said before.  He won't be released until I feel he is ready to be released, and Ron, who is in a bad physical and emotional state, is not ready to be released to you so he can be put in a worse physical and emotional state.  Your son would die in the muggle world.  He'd be able to survive, but he'd kill himself if somebody didn't kill him, for putting him in such a terrible position.  Your son has gotten worse with every placement.  From Hogwarts to Cork, there wasn't a change, because your son loved his Grandfather to death.  He said he'd never want to disrespect somebody who was always there for him.  The fact that the person who he thought loved him the most tore him up, and then he was moved to a school where he was unwelcome, and where he was set up to look like a thief.  I wrote to Elizabeth Weasley, when Ron told me that his aunt Erin had written to her to say that Ron really wasn't a bad kid.  Elizabeth sent me her sister's letter.  It stated that Ron had never put any of his cousin's things into his suitcase.  His youngest cousin Jack had told, and when his father questioned the older boys, they didn't lie to him.  Then he was moved to America, only now he had a bad name because of Ballycastle, and one too many schools.  Elizabeth Weasley also wrote that her boyfriend drove the boys away.  He hated her son, and Ron moving in was a threat to him as well, so he threatened the boys, and Ron didn't want to be sent away again, because he knew you would hate him, so he left on his own, and he lived on the streets, and they made him stronger physically, but the move tore him up emotionally.  You just told him you didn't want him anymore.  I'm sure that did wonders to help him emotionally.  Your son is in my custody.  It's not my business if you don't want him anymore, but if you care about him you won't give up on him.  If you care about him, you'll talk to him and listen to him on the fourth of next month.  Good day."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "School lets out on the first of July."  Arthur said.  "He won't be back in September."

            "We have him here for at least a year, that didn't say a school year, that's a whole year.  He's in our custody.  He doesn't get a summer holiday.  Good afternoon."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "The Minister will be by later, this was his idea."  Arthur said as he and Molly stood to leave.

            "You've made it clear that it was his idea several times now Mr. Weasley, and I have no doubts that Mr. Fudge will be by, but a contract is a contract."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left Bridgeton and Headmaster Campbell went upstairs to see about Ron.

Author's Note:  The only reason I have Mr. Weasley saying that Ron lied about Voldemort's attack, is because he works for Fudge, and while I'm pretty sure he won't believe him in the book, he's believing him in here, because I haven't made Mr. Weasley the nice, odd, father that J. K. Rowling has described him to be.  I saw a Jackson 5 documentary on VH1 and because of the fact that Mr. Weasley is always at work, and Mrs. Weasley has a lot of kids like the Jackson's, Mr. Jackson in the documentary is sort of rubbing off onto Arthur in my mind.  Hey, I never said I was sane!  I just said I was writing this for fun and posting this to save it for when my computer crashes.  LOL.  ~*Carey*~ 


	18. Excelling

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Eighteen

Excelling

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  I'm from Southern New Jersey, in the United States, I try to write J.K.'s way, but I'm nowhere close to perfect.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  I would like to thank MAlexandria, rwfan, juicy blueberry baby (I'm sorry about your story, that's the worst thing that can happen), Jenny, Sara, and Karlei Shaynner for your reviews!  Thanks so much!  I love knowing that people read my stories and like them!  However, I am straying from J.K.'s world, and I'm sorry, I just take a lot of television, and books in, and they scramble and different ideas form, so if it's too out of character or different, I apologize.  I'm not talking about just this chapter, but the previous chapters, and probably chapters to come.  ~*Carey*~

            "Ron, you have nothing to worry about.  I promise you, Fudge won't be able to touch you.  Your father's just upset and stressed right now.  Everybody's been worried about you, and the Minister is scared of the dark lord coming back.  He just doesn't want him threatening the world again, and he'll do anything to cover it up, even if its right in front of him, so he probably had your father working over time, and he probably said that he heard about what you've done in the past, regardless of whether it was true or not, and he didn't want your family to get a bad name, because Rita Skeeter would find out, and he probably said that it would be better for you to just live as a muggle, and your father agreed, because again he was tired, upset, and stressed.  He has a right to be though.  You don't think worrying about somebody, especially you is relaxing, do you?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "No, I just wasn't expecting him to- I guess I should've though, but still it just took me by surprise and it hurts to think that he'd actually disown me.  That means he doesn't love me, and maybe he's never loved me, but it just hurts, but I guess I deserve it, because I hurt my mum so much."  Ron said.

            "You don't think your father's ever loved you?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "No, I mean, well I'm sure he has, because he's my father, but I mean, when I was younger, he used to work all the time, I rarely ever saw him, except for at late at night, or if I woke up early enough to see him.  He never really paid me any mind, unless I made my mum upset, or if I went into the garage with all of his muggle things, and he found out about it.  To him I was just another mouth to feed, another reason why he had to work an extra hour."  Ron said.

            "That's what your dad thinks of you?  Has he said that?"  Headmaster Campbell asked with concern.

            "No, he hasn't said it, but I know that's all I am to him."  Ron said.  "I mean Bill was his first son, the one he was surprised but proud to have.  He made Head Boy too, and he's got a great job in Egypt breaking curses in pyramids.  Charlie was the Quidditch player and captain, my dad could tell his friends that his son won the Quidditch cup, and he can also mention that he has a successful career working with dragons.  Then there's Percy.  He's too perfect, after him, it's like why even try?  He's received the most possible O.W.L.S.  He was a prefect and a Headboy, and he's working for the Ministry of Magic.  If that isn't enough, he has Fred and George.  They're twins.  I remember we were in Diagon Alley one time, and everybody paid so much attention to them, just because they were twins, and so adorable.  Florean Fortescue even gave them free ice creams.  Then if it isn't enough that they're twins, they're funny.  I mean they can put a smile on anybody's face.  Mum used to let them get away with so much, because she couldn't understand how they could lie so well and look so innocent, and actually think up their crimes.  They're creative, and they're inventing stuff for their joke shop.  My mum doesn't like the idea of a joke shop, but she just doesn't think they'll be successful, but I know my dad is proud of them.  Then there's Ginny.  She's my parents' only girl.  She could get away with murder, because they were just so glad to have a daughter they don't care how she behaves.  But who could want anything more after those six?  They have me, but after all of them, nobody's going to say, look at Ron, he's been transferred from so many different schools, because nobody can stand him and he can't behave.  I'm just a consequence from my parents having a good vacation.  They probably were hoping I was a girl, but they got stuck with me, and instead of making them proud I'm here.  It wasn't all bad though, because my best friend is Harry, and he's famous, but he lives with muggle relatives, and he can explain muggle stuff to my dad, and Hermione, my other friend, who's muggleborn also can talk to my dad about muggle stuff, and my dad is obsessed with muggle stuff, because it's so different to him.  He loves them more than he does me, and I'm not wrong on that."

            "That has to be terrible."  Headmaster Campbell said caringly.

            "I'm sorry sir.  I didn't mean to make you sorry for me, when you came up here to lecture me."  Ron said.

            "I had no intentions of lecturing you.  I think your parents were wrong in their decision, and I wanted to talk to you, I have no problem listening to you talk.  I want you to talk to me, about whatever it is that you want, especially things that upset you, because maybe that's where some of your problems lie."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Oh."  Ron said.  "I don't want you to think I'm jealous, I'm not jealous.  There are times where I feel invisible, and wish that they didn't exist, and there are times where I feel jealous, but I don't spend every hour of my life feeling jealous.  I mean when Bill pats Harry on the shoulder but doesn't acknowledge me at all before he leaves, I feel hurt and a little jealous of Harry, but I don't think about it five minutes from then."  Ron said.

            "I think you have a right to feel envious.  I think there's been a lot of neglect towards you that you have a right to feel jealous.  I don't think they meant to overlook you, but they did it anyway.  So I don't blame you for having any feelings of jealousy, and I know that you're not always thinking of a way to get back at your brothers or friends because they've received more attention."  Headmaster Campbell laughed.

            "But my friends and I have a lot of great times, and I don't always mind that my parents pay more mind to them.  I mean one summer I helped borrow, or steal my father's car to rescue my friend from his muggle relatives who locked him up all summer, and when we got back, because he was there and my mum felt sorry for him, I didn't get walloped with her broom."  Ron said.

            "You know, when I made Harry go back, he called me a terrible friend.  I was only trying to help him.  Living on the streets isn't what he deserved.  He only came, because I was there.  He felt bad for me, and it was my own fault, and my own decision.  I was mad at my sister for giving Dumbledore or you those letters I sent her, and I knew she gave them, because Remus knew exactly what was planted in my trunk, and he even told me.  But I wrote her a spiteful letter, I was so angry.  My friend Hermione wrote me back the next day, and she was mad at me for making my sister cry.  She said my sister had enough problems, because Malfoy was harassing her, and almost raped her, and then I write to her and tell her I don't care about her and how I hate her, and all these terrible things.  I'm her older brother.  Older brothers don't do that, but I screw up at everything.  And what made me even angrier was that Malfoy tried to hurt my sister, and I couldn't do anything about it.  So I made my plans to leave.  I used a paperclip to unlock the doors, and I found my trunk, and I changed into clothes that didn't have censors on them and I made my way to Hogwarts, and then I really hurt Malfoy, and I was happy about it.  I probably shouldn't have been.  I know I shouldn't have been, but I hate him.  Anyway, after that I thought about the consequences.  I didn't want to go back to a dementor after a fight and an hour of escaping.  I hated being trapped in here all day, even if I could walk around the building that would've helped, but after so long, I had enough freedom, and I was going to go back, but then death eaters grabbed me.  I faced so much Hell because of hate.  I hate Malfoy, and I make so many wrong decisions to try and kill him, and I end up worse in the end."  Ron said.

            "Why do you hate Malfoy so much?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "A lot of reasons.  He hates me, my family, he sexually assaulted my sister, his family's evil, and he's prejudice against my friends.  I met him on day one, and right then and there, I knew I hated him."  Ron said.

            "Why didn't you befriend him on day one, you might've changed his attitude about muggleborns, and you wouldn't have ended up here."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I hated him from day one."  Ron said.

            "Why?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "Because he took one look at me, knew who I was, and looked at me like I was something nasty."  Ron said.

            "Did it ever occur to you that you probably looked at him the same way?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron shrugged.

            "Well that's fine.  You've made your life out of pride, stubbornness, and whom you're mad at.  You need to try looking at people the other way.  It's not too late."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "You're saying it's possible to look at You-know-who, or any of the death eaters from a good point of view?  You're supposed to be discouraging evil, not encouraging it!"  Ron said with disbelief.

            "I was talking about Malfoy.  When you return, you should apologize to him and give him another chance to be your friend.  He might be a jerk, but you don't know the real Malfoy, do you?  You know if he has such a stubborn friend like you who's dead set against evil, he might not follow in his father's footsteps."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "You're probably right, but things are easier said than done, and honestly, I reckon it's impossible, but I promise that if I ever get back to Hogwarts, I will try."  Ron said.

            A few weeks passed, and Remus' strict tutoring sessions continued.  He didn't seem to care about Ron, or even want to talk to him if it wasn't about lessons.  He wasn't a counselor to Ron anymore, just a tutor.  Ron was starting to feel that Remus didn't even want to tutor him anymore, but he reckoned he stayed, because who else would hire him?

            Remus took the rest of Ron's homework.  "You'll be taking your O.W.L.S. tomorrow.  Headmaster Campbell will be giving them to you, so I won't see you until September.  I wish you good luck on your O.W.L.S."  Remus said.

            "Thank you."  Ron said.  He watched as Remus nodded to him, without looking at him, before leaving.  Ron would be here for two months, with nothing to do!

            Ron stormed out of the Headmaster's office with frustration all over his face.  He had studied so hard for the O.W.L.S.  He figured maybe he could impress Remus so that he wouldn't hate him anymore, or maybe he could make his mum not hate him as much if he received enough O.W.L.S. but now Ron would be surprised if he got one O.W.L.  Everything was so complicated, and he knew everything he did was wrong.  His charms weren't great, his potions were lighter colors then they were supposed to be, his mind was completely blank in the History of Magic part, and the worst part was, Ron was sure he screwed up on his Animagus form.  He always took the form of a fox, and he knew it hadn't been complete today; he couldn't smell or hear anything better than his human senses allowed him to.  He lay down on his bed, furious with himself.  He was a screw up at everything.

            There was a knock on his door, and the door opened.  Ron didn't bother to look it was probably the Headmaster.

            "Ron?"  Professor Clayton called cautiously.

            Ron winced, remembering the time he had knocked the Transfiguration Professor out in a fight.  Ron turned around to look at him.  

            "Yes sir?"  Ron asked not quite meeting his eyes.

            "Have you completed your O.W.L.S.?"  Professor Clayton asked walking in the room.

            "Yes sir."  Ron said looking away.

            "How do you think you did?"  Professor Clayton asked.

            "Terrible."  Ron said.

            "I'm sure you didn't.  I've seen all of your essays on Transfiguration, and you knew the material a lot better then most of the students I teach."  Professor Clayton said.

            "I know all of the material, I just messed everything up.  My mind went blank."  Ron said furious with himself.

            "If you think you could do better you'll have a chance to take them again.  You're here over the summer, aren't you?"  Professor Clayton asked.

            Ron nodded.

            "Then don't worry about it.  Listen, one of the reasons I came up here, was to see if you were interested in a Chess tournament.  With the exams and the O.W.L.S. over with, the students who go home over the summer, have a few weeks where they don't want to look at books, and it's always fun, and I was wondering if you wanted to participate in it.  If you don't know how to play, we could teach you.  We have a few beginners, but it's just something to do, and I was wondering if you were interested in it."  Professor Clayton said.

            "If the Headmaster allows me to, then I want to participate."  Ron said.

            "Do you know how to play?"  Professor Clayton asked.

            "Yes sir."  Ron said.

            "All right, I'll talk to the Headmaster, and we'll see what happens."  Professor Clayton said.

            "All right, thank you.  Oh and I'm sorry for knocking you out."  Ron said.

            "I'm a Professor Ron, you don't think you're the only one whose hit me do you?  No, but you have been the strongest by far."  Professor Clayton said with a laugh.

            The following Monday the Headmaster allowed Ron to go down to the dining room, where many chessboards were set up.  Ron brought down his own pieces, and promised the Headmaster he'd be on his best behavior.  Nevertheless, the two big men were there, behind him just incase.

            Ron's first game was against a beginner student, a fifth year named Sergei, who lived in Russia, and came from Durmstrangs.  As they played, Sergei confirmed what Ron thought, all the students that attended here, with the exception of Ron of course, were sent from Durmstrangs.  Ron took his time, but beat Sergei easily.  

            "Good game."  Ron said standing up and shaking Sergei's hand.

            There was a laugh from the end of the table.  "He said good game to Sergei, anybody could beat Sergei."

            Ron thought about saying that anybody could punch you too, but wanted to stay in the tournament, so he kept his mouth closed.

            Ron's next competitor cursed every time Ron moved.  Ron found out from Sergei who watched them play, that the competitor's name was Edvard, and he was from Hungary, and he didn't like losing.  Ron beat Edvard as well, and he took his time beating him as well.  He was in no hurry to beat everybody and go back to his room to sit and do nothing.  Ron stood up and offered Edvard his hand.

            "Good game."  Ron said, but Edvard just glared at Ron's hand before walking away, so Ron shrugged and put his hand in his pocket.

            Ron's next competitor, whom had also beaten two other competitors as well, was much more friendly than Edvard.  His name was Johannes, but said that all of his friends called him Hans, and asked Ron to call him Hans.  He was from Germany.  He told Ron that he wasn't very great at Chess; he had just gotten lucky in the last two games when people made stupid mistakes.  Ron beat him as well.

            Hans and Sergei watched as Ron beat all of the fifth years in Chess.  Then Ron had to wait, while the best player of the first year's played the best player of the second year.  The first year won, but lost to the fourth year that beat the third year.  The seventh year crushed the sixth year in less than two minutes, and Ron then played the fourth year named Daniel from Romania.  He took his time beating him, and finally it came down to him and the seventh year, Dominik from Russia.  Hans told Ron that Dominik had never lost a game of chess in his life, and had won the tournament for three years running now.

            Ron brought his pieces over to the table where Dominik sat.  Everybody sat around them watching with anticipation.  There were guards behind Dominik as well, just incase Ron should jump over the table when he lost.  While Dominik was a bit of a challenge, Ron still figured out new strategies as to how to outsmart him, and in the end his strategies worked, making him winner.

            "That's not fair, you cheated!"  Dominik yelled standing up outraged.

            "No, I didn't."  Ron said calmly and honestly.

            "You must have cheated!"  Dominik yelled.

            "But I didn't."  Ron said.

            "You must've taken an extra turn somewhere."  Dominik yelled.

            "I'm telling you I didn't.  Would you like to play again?  I could have my hands behind my back, so you'd know I didn't cheat."  Ron said.

            "Yea, let's do that!  I'll show you that you've cheated before!  Because nobody beats me."  Dominik said.

            Ron played Dominik, with his hands behind his back.  He'd call out orders to his pieces and Dominik watched before it was his turn.  Everybody watched carefully to make sure Ron didn't cheat, and when Ron won, nobody could believe it.

            "Good game."  Ron said holding out his hand for Dominik to shake, standing up.

            Dominik spit on Ron's hand.

            Ron rolled his eyes in disgust but dried his hand on his pants.  He started to collect his pieces, when he was knocked backwards when a fist hit him hard in the face.  Everybody gasped, before they started laughing at Ron, who didn't get up from the ground.  

            Ron was contemplating in his head what to do.  He thought about getting up and punching this kid back, but he knew the consequences.  Still, nobody hit Ron and got away with it.  Maybe Ron should knock him out, so that this kid didn't end up bullying him, or let everybody else think that he was weak and scared.  In the end, he decided against it.  He'd add another week to his stay if he fought back.  What mattered more, showing a seventh year he was strong, or going back to Hogwarts?  Then again, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to go back to Hogwarts anyway, with him doing terrible on his O.W.L.S. and his parents disowning him.  Still he had enough problems to try and make up for then to create more to the entertainment of the students around him.

            Ron got up and the guards walked quickly over to Dominik.  Ron walked the other way, picking up his chess pieces that he dropped.  He collected all of them up and walked through the crowd back upstairs to his dorm.

            Headmaster Campbell knocked on the door before entering the room.  "Ron, I must say I'm extremely impressed and proud of your decision."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Thanks.  I didn't cheat though."  Ron said honestly.

            "I know you didn't.  I watched you carefully both times."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Chess is the only thing I'm good at, well besides getting into trouble.  I've never lost a game."  Ron said.

            "Neither has Dominik until today."  Headmaster Campbell said.  "You played extremely well, Ron, and when you didn't hit Dominik when he spit on you or punched you, that was very impressive."

            "I had time to think about what I was going to do, and I didn't want to let you or Professor Clayton down when you offered me to join the tournament and let me."  Ron said.

            "That was extremely mature and considerate of you.  I think you've graduated to level two privilege wise."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "What's level two?  Able to dress in the bathroom with the door closed?"  Ron asked.

            "No, no, I think we can trust you to do that.  Level two gives you more grounds privileges.  During the summer, you'll want them.  You'll be able to spend most of the day out of your room.  You may spend the days in the library reading, the dining room playing chess, or in the muggle studies room watching movies or television."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "What level do I have to be on to walk outside in the yard with supervision?"  Ron asked.

            "Three, and if you don't try and runaway when your on level two, you may be able to go outside on certain days."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "That sounds good."  Ron said.  "I have a question.  When my O.W.L.S. come back, will I be put back on level one?"

            "Academics have nothing to do with your behavior level.  And when you receive your O.W.L.S. that means you've done better not worse."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Not in my case.  You saw me.  I screwed up on everything!  I'll be lucky if I get one O.W.L."  Ron said.

            "We'll see."  Headmaster Campbell said leaving Ron's dorm.

            It was the first of July at the burrow and Bill and Charlie went to get Fred, George, and Ginny.  Mrs. Weasley was at home, while Mr. Weasley and Percy were at work.  An owl flew through the window.  Mrs. Weasley looked at the top piece of parchment.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_            These are copies of your son Ron's O.W.L.S.  I hope it pleases you and your husband, as much as it has our school.  Ron did extremely well considering he had to learn five years worth of lessons in only a few months.  Also, your son has won the wizard's chess tournament here at Bridgeton._

_                                                                        Respectfully,_

_                                                                                    Headmaster Campbell_

            Mrs. Weasley cried.  Ron had received twelve O.W.L.S.  The highest he could receive.  She couldn't believe it.  She was still crying when Bill and Charlie returned home with the twins and Ginny, and even after she made dinner and Mr. Weasley and Percy returned home, she still had tears of happiness in her eyes, and all she could do was hand everybody who asked the piece of parchment.

            Ron sat in the muggle studies classroom one evening on a beanbag relaxing and flipping channels on the television.  Only Ron, Hans, and Edvard stayed at Bridgeton during the summer out of the fifth years.

            "I like that movie, go back."  Edvard said.

            Ron flipped back to the last channel.  The muggle movie _Jaws_ was on.  "I've seen it already."  Ron said.

            "Well I like it."  Edvard said.

            "Well you can watch it later, they have it on a muggle tape."  Ron said flipping through more channels and finally settling on "The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air."

            "I think you are afraid to watch it."  Edvard said.

            Ron laughed.  "I am absolutely terrified to watch muggles scream and swim from a giant muggle machine."  Ron said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

            "Well you sure were the first time."  Edvard said trying not to laugh.

            "Shut up.  I wasn't scared."  Ron said.

            "That's why you screamed like a girl."  Edvard said.

            "I was purposely screaming.  I was mocking the girl."  Ron said.

            "Right."  Edvard said grinning.

            "Shut up."  Ron said looking back to the television set and laughing at the show.

            There was a knock on the door.  Headmaster Campbell entered the classroom.  "Ron, can I see you for a minute?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "Fine, watch your movie."  Ron said flipping the channel back to Jaws and handing the remote to Edvard.

            Ron followed the Headmaster to his office.  "Did I do something wrong sir?"  Ron asked apprehensively.

            "No, not at all, in fact, well… here."  Headmaster Campbell said handing him a piece of parchment.

            Ron gasped and blinked several times.  He had to make sure this was real.  He looked at the top of the paper; it definitely had his name on it.  He had excelled on his O.W.L.S.  He received twelve.

            "I sent copies to Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, and your parents."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "How?"  Ron asked with disbelief as he looked at the parchment.  "They must've made some kind of mistake.  You saw me screw up everything."

            "Ron, you were nervous, but you did everything perfectly."  Headmaster Campbell said.  "You knew all of the material."

            "I can't believe this."  Ron said sitting down.

            "I can't say I'm surprised in the least.  You've come a long way in such a short period of time.  Would you like to go outside?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "Really, you'd let me?"  Ron asked hopefully.

            Headmaster Campbell nodded.

            "Please."  Ron said.

            Ron was taken out back, where a couple of sixth years were flying on brooms racing to each side of the yard where there were Quidditch Posts.  The yard in back was unbelievably long, possibly more than a hundred feet.  A white brick wall ten feet tall surrounded the entire perimeter, and a wire fence possibly twenty feet tall surrounded the perimeter outside of the brick wall.  There was also a wired fence above Ron.  It was like being in a cage.

            "We have that there for when the students play Quidditch or are just flying, we know they won't leave, and it allows them to fly around.  Come over here."  Headmaster Campbell said leading Ron over to the side yard.  There was a wired fence surrounding a court of some sort, and it led to the muggle studies classroom.  "This is where the students participate in muggle sports.  Basketball helps with some of the students' anger."

            Ron knew what basketball was.  He'd learned about it muggle studies.  It was an American sport.

            "You can also play tennis or hockey here."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Where's a basketball?"  Ron asked.

            "In here."  Headmaster Campbell said going into the muggle studies classroom.

            Hans came outside and taught Ron how to play basketball, and they played a good game of one on one for about a half an hour, before Ron had to go back in.

            It was the middle of August when somebody finally came to visit Ron, and it wasn't whom Ron expected at all. 


	19. Surprises

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Nineteen

Surprises

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  I'm from Southern New Jersey, in the United States, I try to write J.K.'s way, but I'm nowhere close to perfect.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  Also, I apologize for the delays in updating, I got the Chamber Of Secrets DVD, which I've been watching over and over again (My store released it on the tenth), and I don't know, maybe it wasn't that long of a delay, but I haven't written as quickly as I would've liked to.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  Thank you lordoftherats rw fan, and moonlight.  Lordoftherats, I never actually considered that happening, but I will give your idea more thought.  Thank you Sara for your review, you're right students don't have to be Animagus' unless they choose to and have a license, as far as I know, but I thought the Professors at least taught you how to transfigure yourself into an Animagus, incase you wanted to be one later in life.  I'm not completely sure about that, but I was under the impression of how that works.  If I'm wrong, which I probably am, I apologize.  Thanks for correcting me.  ~*Carey*~

            Ron was in the middle of a chess game against Hans when somebody tapped him on the shoulder.  Ron turned around and gasped.

            "Hermione?"  Ron asked.  "What are you doing here?"

            "I- I'm sorry, I just haven't seen you in a long time, and my parents are visiting relatives, and I- I just wanted to see the school… and you."  Hermione said timidly.

            "I didn't mean it rudely, I was just surprised.  Headmaster Campbell actually let you in though?"  Ron asked.

            "Yes, I told him I didn't have an owl to ask permission, and I just wanted to stop by for maybe a minute or two to see how you were doing, and he said you could use a visitor."  Hermione said.

            Hans cleared his throat, never taking his eyes off of Hermione.

            "Hermione, this is Hans, Hans, this is my best friend, Hermione."  Ron said.

            Hans took Hermione's hand and kissed it.  "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.  You're only her friend?"  Hans asked looking at Ron.

            "We're best friends."  Ron corrected him.

            "But she's unspoken for?"  Hans asked.

            "Don't even think about it."  Ron warned.

            "Why not, you and her are best friends, isn't that what you just said?"  Hans asked.

            Ron stood up.  "Hermione, want to have a look around?"  Ron asked.

            "Sure."  Hermione said.

            "This is the dining room, this is where we eat and have chess tournaments."  Ron said taking her hand.  He brought her to the nurse's office.  "This is the nurse's office.  Madam Moore is the nurse, and she's really understanding."

            Ron then brought Hermione into the education wing.  He mentioned the Headmaster's office before entering the wing.  He brought her into the Muggle Studies Classroom.  "This is the school wing.  All of our classes are down this hall.  Professor Lupin, tutored me because of my behavior, but I'm allowed to hang out in the Muggle Studies classroom.  I'm not allowed outside whenever I want yet, so I have the option to play chess or spend the day in here.  Here we can watch muggle television or movies, and we just chill."  Ron explained.

            "They've got a huge Quidditch field out back, but it's fenced in, so that nobody can runaway, and outside this door, which I'm not allowed out of yet, is a muggle basketball court and you can play tennis, volleyball, hockey, or basketball out there."  Ron said.

            "How do you know about muggle sports?"  Hermione asked with amazement in her eyes.

            "Muggle studies.  I have to take all twelve subjects here."  Ron said.

            "How can you?"  Hermione asked.

            "Professor Lupin tutored me one hour for every subject a day, lots of homework, but the better students just go to every class for an hour a day, there's really not a lot of kids in every class, and the Professors make sure every student knows the material before moving on."  Ron explained.

            "So what do you want to do?  Your Headmaster said I could stay here until seven this evening, unless you didn't want me to."  Hermione said.

            "I want you to stay, if you can."  Ron said hopefully.

            "I can."  Hermione said.

            "Want to watch a movie?  I'm sure you've seen them all."  Ron said.

            "Don't be ridiculous, I read too much to watch movies.  I'd love to watch a movie with you.  What movie did you want to watch?"  Hermione asked.

            "Your choice."  Ron said.

            Hermione walked over to the shelves full of movies that were listed in alphabetical order.

            "Have you seen this one?"  Hermione asked pulling out Gone With The Wind from the shelf.

            "No, what's it about?"  Ron asked.

            "It's brilliant."  Hermione said hoping that Ron would want to watch it.

            "If you say so.  Put it in."  Ron said.

            Hermione pushed the tape into the VCR and grabbed the remote.  She went to sit on the sofa, but Ron stopped her.  

            "Come sit over here with me on the bean bag.  It's comfortable, and there's room for the both of us."  Ron said flopping down on the bean bag.

            "I'm not sure that would be very good."  Hermione said.

            "Look, if you don't want to sit with me that's fine, but-"

            "Fine."  Hermione said easing herself down on to the bean bag and in front of Ron.

            "Lean back, you'll feel more comfortable."  Ron said reassuringly.

            Hermione hesitated.  This would be a bit of a compromising situation for Ron's Headmaster to find them in, and he did trust her, but she also trusted Ron, so she eased herself back against Ron, and while their bodies touching sent strong vibes throughout her body Ron was right she was indeed much more comfortable, and in a school that she was a bit timid to enter, she finally felt safe in the arms of Ron.

            "I should tell you this is a bit of a long movie.  There are two tapes you know… if you want me to get up, just let me know."  Hermione said.

            Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  "You're not going anywhere.  I reckon right now I could be in a world of pain, but I wouldn't feel it because you're here."  Ron said smiling and he meant it.  

            Hermione was the only one, who had come to visit him, and she was more than his friend now, he felt comfortable to hold her in his arms.  He wouldn't do anything more than that, but he was happy that she was there with him all the same.  He had found comfort in the muggle studies classroom at Bridgeton, and when there was always tenseness in the air at Hogwarts between Ron and Hermione, it seemed to fade away as he held her and they watched the movie.

            "You have to admit, Hermione, houseelves are better to use than muggles."  Ron said as he stretched out at the end of the movie.

            "Nobody should have to be anybody's slave."  Hermione said.

            "Scarlett was stupid."  Ron said suddenly taking Hermione by surprise.  She figured he'd fallen asleep throughout the movie; she'd been too involved to notice him.  Had he actually watched the romance scenes?  Why wasn't he mentioning how cool the war was or how stupid muggles were for using such devices to fight each other?

            "What?"  Hermione asked with surprise.

            "It's funny how she's such a little girl and such a determined woman at the same time.  I mean, Rhett gave her enough chances, but no, she was obsessed with Ashley.  Why couldn't she just hear him the first time when he said he was in love with Melanie?  She was a true spoiled brat, she was."  Ron sighed.

            Hermione opened her mouth with amusement.  "You're upset?"  Hermione asked.

            "I can't believe how stupid some people can be.  Hermione, am I that stupid when I'm stubborn?"  Ron asked.

            "Why switch topics?"  Hermione asked quickly.

            "So I am."  Ron sighed.

            "No, I didn't say that."  Hermione said.

            "You didn't have to, but you're right."  Ron said.

            "Look, Ron when you think you're right, you'll be stubborn, and you'll be passionate about what you believe in.  It's not a bad quality, you just should use some thought."  Hermione said.  "Like that time with Scabbers.  You wouldn't talk to me for ages because of my cat, and it ended up being-"

            "Nobody could've known that Hermione, even you were wrong on that!"  Ron said.  "Well you didn't know anyway."

            "Well what about the Firebolt, I was right then, wasn't I?"  Hermione asked.

            "You're always right, and I always try and check you just incase you're wrong.  Because you have to be wrong one time in your life."  Ron said.

            Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.  

            "I was stupid during the first task in the Tri-wizard tournament though, wasn't I?"  Ron asked.

            "Yes, I told you that more than enough times, but you didn't listen to me."  Hermione said.

            "Just like Scarlett didn't listen to Ashley."  Ron said.

            "You're good at analogies, Ron."  Hermione said, then trying to switch topics, she asked, "Want a game of Chess?  I've been practicing, while you were gone."

            "Let's see what you got."  Ron said leading her back into the dining room.

            "Still no match for me."  Ron said grinning as Hermione sighed in defeat as she saw that she was in checkmate.

            "Nobody can beat you."  Hermione said exasperatedly.

            "Ah, and you're never wrong.  The day you're wrong is the day somebody will finally beat me."  Ron said.

            "Then we'll die on the same day?"  Hermione asked.

            "Probably.  A big bolt of lightning will strike me, and I won't be able to finish the game."  Ron said.

            Hermione laughed.

            "So how did you do on your O.W.L.S.?"  Hermione asked.

            "All right, I suppose.  I got more than the twins."  Ron said not wanting Hermione to know he received twelve.  She took two less subjects than him, and would therefore only receive ten.  "How about you?"

            "Ten."  Hermione said smiling.

            "Congratulations, I had no doubts."  Ron said smiling.  "How's Harry doing?"

            "He seems all right.  He's at the burrow, didn't you know?  He's had a few nightmares and has woken up with pain in his scar, but Snuffles is always nearby."  Hermione explained.

            "Oh, good."  Ron said.

            "How are you doing Ron?  Honestly."  Hermione asked.

            "I'm doing better.  I'm progressing.  One day a kid hit me, and I didn't hit him back.  I surprised myself, but I did well.  I won the Chess tournament here."  Ron added.

            "Surprise, surprise.  Congratulations."  Hermione said.

            "Thanks."  Ron said.

            "Ms. Granger?"  Headmaster Campbell called.

            "Just a second please."  Hermione said looking at her watch with a frown.  "I have to go now."

            Ron looked down with dejection.  He didn't want her to go.  It had been one of the best days he'd had in ages.  Why did it have to end so soon?

            "Wait, there's something I want to give you, before you go."  Ron said.

            Hermione looked up at him, and he leaned down to her and kissed her, taking her breath away.

            She gasped at the shock of Ron's lips touching hers.

            She kissed him, hugged him, and kissed him again before leaving with a tear in her eye.  Ron sighed and sat down.  There was someone that was worth having to work hard for to get out of here.  Hermione.

            "Ron," Headmaster Campbell said a week later, as he entered Ron's dorm.

            "Yes sir?"  Ron asked.

            "You behaved very maturely for a young man your age when your young lady friend came to visit, and again you have impressed me and made me proud."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            Proud?  He was proud of Ron?  Nobody was ever proud of Ron, and his Headmaster was?  Ron turned around to look at the Headmaster.

            "I was wondering if you were interested in going home for a week.  We'll have a magical tracer inside of you, so we'll know where you are at all times.  You won't have to worry about being sent off to live as a muggle or anything of that sort.  It would only be for a week though, because then it will be time to begin your sixth year."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "You're serious?  I can go home?"  Ron asked.

            "For a week."  Headmaster Campbell corrected.

            "What did my parents say?"  Ron asked hopefully.

            "I couldn't get in touch with them, but your brother Percy, said it would be a real treat to have you home."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I'd like to go home for a week then if I don't screw up."  Ron said.

            "I'll make arrangements then.  Keep up the good work."  Headmaster Campbell said turning to leave.

            "Sir?"  Ron asked.

            Headmaster Campbell spun around.

            "Thank you, and not just for letting me go home, but for saying that you're proud of me.  That means a lot."  Ron said honestly.

            Headmaster Campbell smiled in surprise at Ron.  "You don't have to thank me.  Thank yourself."  Headmaster Campbell said leaving the dorm.

            Ron arrived at the burrow by way of Floo powder.  Percy smiled and welcomed his youngest brother home.  He hugged Ron and then pulled away to look at him.

            "How have you been?"  Percy asked.

            "I've been good, I'm really straightening up."  Ron said smiling.

            "That's what your Headmaster told me.  I meant how are you?"  Percy asked.

            "All right."  Ron said.  "Why is the house so quiet?  Where is everybody?"

            "Sleeping.  Well dad's at work, and everybody else is asleep.  Not everybody wakes up at five thirty in the morning."  Percy said.

            "It's been ages since I've been able to sleep in later than that."  Ron said.  "Everybody's all right with me coming back for a week, right?"

            "Well, of course they'll be all right with it."  Percy said.

            "What?"  Ron asked.

            "What?"  Percy asked.

            "You said they'll be, as in they will be, as in they don't know yet."  Ron said.

            "Well, I thought it would be a good surprise."  Percy said.

            "Percy, please tell me you're joking!  The last time I saw mum and dad they disowned me, and I'm going to be here for a week, without them approving?"  Ron asked in a whisper.

            "Everybody misses you."  Percy said.

            "Including dad?"  Ron asked.

            "Well, dad's hardly ever home.  He won't even have to know."  Percy said.

            "Percy, maybe I should just go back, otherwise there will be trouble, and I'll be blamed for it.  I've been doing my best to avoid trouble, so maybe I should just go back."  Ron said.

            "No, Ron, I said it was all right for you to spend a week home.  I'll take full responsibility if there are any problems.  I invited you to come here, and I live here."  Percy said.

            Ron's stomach turned at a terrible thought.  He didn't live here anymore.  Percy lived here, Ron used to live here.  Ron cringed at the realization that he was more of a guest now than a family member.  Then he wondered if they had changed his room.

            Percy must've known what was going through Ron's head, for he said, "You still are a part of this family, Ron.  You still live here too, it's just a bit different now, and- Do you want breakfast?"

            Ron realized that Percy felt guilty for saying what he did, even though it was the truth, so he nodded and took a seat at the kitchen.

            "So what time does dad come home now?"  Ron asked.

            "Whatever time he can."  Percy said making some eggs.

            "How's your job?"  Ron asked.

            "It's complicated, but it suits me."  Percy said pouring Ron a cup of tea.

            "Wait, Percy, one of the reasons you're up so early, isn't because you have to work this morning, right?"  Ron asked.

            "I took the morning off.  So I could explain to mum…"

            "Percy, dear who are you talking to?"  Molly Weasley asked entering the kitchen half asleep.  She didn't see Ron.  Ron knew that his mother wasn't really awake until she had a second cup of tea.

            "Er… Did you want some tea?"  Percy asked.

            "Yes, but I wanted to know who you were speaking to."  Molly said taking over the cooking for Percy.  "Go sit down I'll make it."

            "Mum, I spoke to Ron's Headmaster the other day, and he said that Ron had really come a long way, and he said that Ron deserved a vacation, to possibly come here and see his family and friends for a week, and I thought it would be a nice surprise and agreed."  Percy said.

            "Agreed to what?"  Mrs. Weasley asked.

            "Agreed to Ron coming here."  Percy said.

            "When?"  Mrs. Weasley asked.

            "It was the other day."  Percy explained.

            "No, when is he to come home?"  Mrs. Weasley asked.

            "Hi mum."  Ron said.

            Mrs. Weasley screamed in surprise and dropped her teacup, the teakettle, and the pan of eggs to the floor with a loud crash.  She turned around and saw Ron looking down guiltily.

            "I guess it's decided."  Ron said standing up.

            "No, it wasn't."  Percy said pushing him back down in his seat.  "Mum, aren't you happy to see Ron home?"

            "Of course, I just wasn't expecting it at all."  Molly said crossing the kitchen to hug Ron.  She hugged him tightly and cried as she kissed his head.  "I am so proud of you sweetheart, getting twelve O.W.L.S.  That really made me proud."

            "And he can stay here for a week, right?"  Percy asked.

            "Of course, this is his home too.  His school's okay with this?"  Molly asked still not letting Ron out of her embrace.

            "Yes.  They said he deserved a week home."  Percy said cleaning up his mother's mess with a spell.

            "Sit down I'll make you breakfast… When did you get here?"  Molly asked.

            "Half past five."  Ron said.

            "Did you see your father?"  Molly asked.

            "No."  Ron said.

            "He doesn't know yet either."  Percy said.

            "FREEZE!"  Bill yelled from the top of the stairs with his wand out in front of him.

            Ron couldn't help but laugh.

            Bill came downstairs, surprised by the laughter.  "Ron?"  Bill asked with surprise.

            "Next time you think somebody's killed mum, don't come downstairs like that, somebody could've killed you in under a second."  Ron said.

            "Well Charlie and the twins had my back."  Bill said.  "What are you doing here?"

            "Bill, don't be ridiculous, he lives here."  Molly said.

            "But what about that school?"  Bill asked.

            "What school?"  Ron asked.

            "You know Bridgeton?"  Bill asked.

            "What's that?"  Ron asked.

            "Stop playing stupid."  Bill said.

            "Who said he was playing?"  Fred asked descending the stairs with everybody in the burrow right behind him.

            Harry came downstairs last with his wand still out.

            "You're finished with Bridgeton?"  Harry asked hopefully.

            "No, I've been given a week's vacation though."  Ron said happily.

            Ginny was on the bottom stair.  "Mum, why'd you- Ron!"  Ginny shrieked happily.

            She ran over to him and hugged him.

            "Can you go back to Hogwarts now?"  Ginny asked hopefully.

            "Now, no it's still holiday."  Ron said.

            "In a week you can?"  Ginny asked.

            "No."  Ron said.

            "Hermione's with her parents, they're going to conventions, and such."  Harry said.

            "I know."  Ron said.  "She told me when she came to visit me."

            "Wait, she went to see you?"  Harry asked.

            "Yes."  Ron said.

            "And she was allowed?"  Harry asked.

            "No, we had to talk loudly so we could hear each other on either side of the door.  The Headmaster let her in."  Ron said.

            "So all this time, I could've came to visit you?"  Ginny asked.

            "No, I would not let you be within ten feet of the building."  Ron said.

            "But Hermione could."  Ginny said feeling put out, she was family, and Hermione was just his friend.

            "Because all of the bad asses- I mean jerks, I'm sorry mum, but because all of the more dangerous students happened to be in solitary confinement or outside on that particular day.  Had it been any other day, the Headmaster wouldn't have let Hermione in."  Ron said.

            "Oh."  Ginny said.

            "Believe me, I would've loved visitors, but Bridgeton's too dangerous for them.  The students go crazy if somebody comes to visit."  Ron said.

            The door opened and Mr. Weasley entered the house looking exhausted and worried.  He looked up, bewildered as to why everybody was up at this hour.

            "Did you forget something dad?"  Percy asked quickly trying to block Ron from view.

            "Why are you all up before six?"  Arthur asked.

            "Because-" Percy said trying to think of a lie, but he was never a great liar, and never had reasons to think of excuses.

            "Because Ron's home, isn't it wonderful?  Headmaster Campbell said he's been very well behaved, and that he deserved a vacation."  Molly said happily.

            Mr. Weasley's expression went from bewildered to angry.  "And you let him come home?"  Arthur asked taking everybody but Ron by surprise.

            "No, I did.  I thought it would be a great surprise.  Mum liked the idea."  Percy said.

            "Percy, you did?"  Arthur asked.

            "Yes sir."  Percy said.

            "I want to talk to you in private in the living room, please.  Now."  Arthur said.

            Percy followed his father into the living room.  Ron listened carefully as he quietly ate his breakfast.

            "Percy, I know that you think what you did was right, but it isn't.  I know you thought it would be a great surprise, but Perce, I'm not going to be held responsible if he runs away again.  He isn't in my custody anymore.  There are a lot of consequences that come with Ron."  Arthur said.

            "They have a magical tracer inside of him.  They'll be able to find him wherever he is if he runs away."  Percy said.

            "No, they don't.  Perce, if we had magical tracers, we'd be using them on suspected death eaters, and You-know-who, and Sirius Black, especially.  They told you and Ron that, so Ron will think that they know where he is at all times, so if he runs away he'll worry about being caught and punished, but they don't have any track of him.  They can't.  It's impossible.  The only reason why they know why he's here right now is because they sent him here.  Percy, it would've been a great surprise, if it was anybody else but Ron, but it is Ron, and he can't be trusted.  There's a difference from being a father and a brother.  You are his brother, you'll give him all the chances in the world you think he needs, but I'm his father, and I know that I've given him more than enough chances.  The first time he screwed up, it was his fault, the second time he screwed up it was my fault, because I let him screw up.  I don't want him here.  I want him gone, by the time I get back tonight.  That's not a request either Perce."  Arthur said.

            Ron walked in the living room.

            "You want me gone dad?"  Ron asked.

            "Yes, I-" Arthur started, but saw Molly standing in the doorway.  "No, you can stay."

            "Well, I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted, and you've made it quite clear, that I'm not wanted here.  I'm sorry I'm such a failure."  Ron said taking a pinch of Floo Powder.  He stepped into the fireplace.  "_Bridgeton!_"

            Everybody stared in disbelief as Ron very willingly went back to the school that he ran away from.

Author's Note:  I'm sorry for the R/H ship thing.  I tried, I mean I love that couple to death, I just can't write them.  I'm sorry if I disappointed anybody.  ~*Carey*~ 


	20. Another Chance

Through The Eyes Of Ron

Chapter Twenty

Another Chance

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot to this story.  This is just fan fiction, I'm writing this for fun and for free.  Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and all them smart, rich people.

Author's Note:  This is fan fiction, a story idea from the brain that's mine entangled with J.K. Rowling's world and characters.  I'm writing this for me, and posting it on Fanfiction.net so I have it saved.  I'm not trying to impress anybody I'm just writing and saving that's all.  Don't flame me if y'all don't like it, but if somebody should happen to enjoy it, please feel free but not obligated to leave a review.  ~*Carey*~

Thank You:  Thank you so much for your reviews!  Thank you RW fan, Caryn, lordoftherats, Sara, Bek, Juicy Blueberry Baby, and Curly29 for reviewing!  Your reviews seriously make my day a whole lot brighter, and THANKS SO MUCH!  ~*Carey*~

            Ron came out of the dining room fireplace and ran upstairs to his dorm.  He lay on his bed.  Had he been brainwashed to want to come back here, or was he just that angry with his father?  Ron knew it wasn't either of those reasons that made him come back.  Ron had grown comfortable, bored, but comfortable at Bridgeton, and his dad made him feel the total opposite.

            His door opened.  The Headmaster had his wand out, and he was ready to yell, but once he saw Ron, he closed his mouth.

            "Ron, what are you doing back so soon?  I said you could stay for a week, not a half hour."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I'm not allowed here either?"  Ron asked with hurt in his voice.

            "No, Ron, you're always allowed here.  Where weren't you allowed?  I was just wondering why you wanted to give up your week vacation.  I know how you were dying to get out of here.  I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome."  Headmaster Campbell apologized.

            "I know you didn't, and I'm sorry.  It's just… you talked to my brother Percy, who thought it would be a nice _surprise_ for my parents if I came home.  It was a surprise, because he didn't ask either one of them.  My mum was so happy to see me, she was so proud of me, but my dad forgot something and came home from work, and he started lecturing Percy for letting me come home.  I didn't want to stay if it was going to cause so much trouble.  The problem is, I didn't think it would.  I never thought that my house wouldn't be my home anymore, but it isn't my home anymore.  I don't have a home anymore."  Ron said pulling the ends of what little hair he had with frustration.

            "That was wrong of your father."  Headmaster Campbell said slowly.  He went to continue, but Ron wouldn't let him.

            "No, he's not wrong.  He didn't want me there, because he can't trust me.  I don't deserve his trust.  He can't trust me not to run away.  I ran away three times, I give him more reasons not to trust me, than I give him to trust me, and I'm not mad at him.  I'm mad at me, because I can't ever get that back.  And no matter how good I'll be until the day I die, I can't change the way my dad looks at me.  Why did I have to be such a screw up?  I had everything that money couldn't buy, and now I have nothing.  Why couldn't I be good like my brothers?"  Ron asked.

            "Because you're not your brothers.  Ron, you messed up, yes, and you realize that.  Why can't your father change his mind about you?  Why can't he give you just one more chance?  I give you plenty of chances, and you show me why you deserve them.  This isn't just your fault Ron.  Your father is wrong not to give you another chance.  And you don't have nothing now.  You have a brain full of knowledge, your wand, full functioning of your body, and you have a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and a bed.  You also have friends.  Your dad doesn't speak for everybody in your family Ron.  Why do you think your brother wanted you to come home, why was your mother so happy to see you Ron?  Your father is one person, and he may mean a lot to you, and his trust may mean a lot to you, but he is not your whole world.  And you did give him reasons to trust you.  You could've ran anywhere in the country, but you came here.  And Ron, your family and your friends aren't the only people who care about you.  There's me, and all of the Professors here.  And whether you like it or not this is your home.  You have a home."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I know, but when I complete my seventh year, I won't have a place to go to while I find a job."  Ron said.

            "First of all, we'd never throw you out on the streets.  If you couldn't find a job and an apartment by the time you were nineteen, we'd get you a job and a place to stay."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "But if you ever said I was able to go back to Hogwarts, I really want to go back there, I wouldn't have a place to stay during the summer, and I'm finished with living on the streets, unless you kick me out."  Ron said.

            "Ron, you are in my custody.  I could let you go back to Hogwarts next week, and during the holidays, you would come back here."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "So next May, if I don't screw up, I could go back to Hogwarts for two months, and then spend the summer here?"  Ron asked.

            "If you wanted to go back in May, yes.  However, I thought you wanted to go back to Hogwarts sooner, perhaps next week."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            Ron's jaw dropped.  "That's not funny, that's mean."  Ron said.

            "It would be a mean joke, however I'm not joking.  I had a conversation with Professor Dumbledore over the past week.  With your many O.W.L.S. and your improving behavior, he agrees to let you try and go back to Hogwarts.  However, you would have to come back here every weeknight, so that Remus could tutor you in Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and the Study of Ancient Runes, as asking for a Time-turner is out of the question.  Also, I would be counseling you for a half an hour to an hour during the evenings, just to see how your day was, to make sure nobody's getting you too upset, and to make sure you're all right."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Why are you doing this to me?  It's not possible.  The Malfoy's threatened to press charges if I attended another day at Hogwarts before I attended a year here."  Ron said.

            "They may press charges, but Professor Dumbledore and myself would be more than happy to pay for you.  However, Mr. Malfoy was missing when the Minister went to question him about your attack, I doubt he would come out of hiding to press charges.  And the contract clearly reads that you could not attend Hogwarts until you've attended at least a year at Bridgeton, or until the authorities there, or me, decide that you're able to attend school in a civilized manner.  I said I thought it would be a good idea for you to go back to Hogwarts; Mr. Malfoy has no reason to press charges.  However, I must ask you to behave yourself as you did on the day of the chess tournament.  You know you're stronger than Malfoy, you've proven it.  If he hits you, ignore him.  He's not worth your time and temper.  I know it won't be easy, but you need to do this."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I will sir."  Ron said.  "Thank you so much."

            "You earned it."  Headmaster Campbell said.  "Want a game of Chess?"

            "Is this your way of getting me to talk about what bothers me, because I'm in the mood to talk, and you don't have to use Chess to bribe me."  Ron said.

            "Actually, I wanted to see if I could beat you."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Oh all right."  Ron said happily.

            "But I also wanted to get some more out of you."  Headmaster Campbell confessed.

            "All right."  Ron said setting up the chessboard.

            "Ron, what did you feel or see when you were touched by the dementors.  Some people see the worst moments of their lives relived; others just feel terrible.  Do you remember what you felt or maybe saw?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron dropped the pieces on the board, and they walked to their positions.

            "I felt a lot of hate and disappointment towards me.  I saw my parents, brothers, and teachers looking disappointed or angry with me.  I felt lost.  I felt scared.  Spiders were crawling all around me… I felt embarrassed, I remember being kicked out of Hogwarts and having to go live with my Grandfather… I felt dead.  I saw my Grandfather dead on the armchair- just like the day I came home from Cork.  I ran through the rain, and even before I got off the train, I knew something had happened, I just didn't know what and I didn't think it had anything to do with him.  I felt all the pain that I had felt before when I was at his funeral.  I tried to forget it, but I felt it all again, and worse this time, because my Grandfather's probably seen all of the bad things I've done."  Ron said staring at the chess set as tears blurred his vision.

            "I felt like the whole world hated me, and I was reminded when I saw my cousins laughing, when I saw my dad angry, when my dad almost hit me.  I felt lost, like I didn't belong anywhere anymore, because that's what I had felt like when I went to America.  I felt scared, and I remembered the muggle bullet that just missed me.  I felt so terrible and guilty, because I raped a muggle girl.  She kissed me, and one thing lead to another, but still I hurt her!  Then I felt neglected because at the time I didn't want to be here, and my parents just dumped me here.  Then everything was dark, and I had to reflect, on all of that!"  Ron said looking up not believing what he had just told the Headmaster.

            He covered his face with his hands.  "Please, please don't hate me."  Ron cried.  He couldn't help but cry, everybody else hated him, and the one person who was giving him more chances than he ever deserved and actually cared whether or not Ron was happy, would probably hate him too after all of the horrible things he did.

            "Ron," Headmaster Campbell said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  "I don't hate you, I can't hate you.  I'm not saying I approve of all of your actions, especially not forceful intercourse with a young lady, but you just told me everything that was weighing you down.  Isn't that a relief that it's off of your chest now?"

            Ron nodded.  "I couldn't stop once I started.  I just remembered and it all flashed back like it did with the dementor."  Ron said.

            "Ron, if there's one thing I remember my father telling me, it was to treat others as you want to be treated.  You've been hurt so many times, not always intentionally, but the pain was still there, and because you didn't have anybody to tell it to, it built up inside you.  Your pain could've killed somebody Ron, and it nearly did kill Draco Malfoy.  You hurt that girl, and you've run away to escape your own problems."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I don't understand how.  It only created more problems."  Ron said moving a pawn.

            "Did you think about any of your problems when you were with that girl?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            Ron thought for a minute.  "No."  Ron said.

            "When you were in here, you had nothing to do but think the first couple of days.  When you were running away, were you thinking about all of the pain inside of you, or were you worried about somebody catching you?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "You're right, I didn't have to think about it."  Ron said.

            "Ron, have you ever let go of the pain of your Grandfather's death?  I'm not saying that the pain will ever go away, because you loved him a lot, but have you ever let it all out?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "No.  I try to pretend it isn't real that he's gone.  I know he is, but I try not to think about it, but so many things make me remember.  Whenever I play Chess, I remember whose pieces these are, who taught me to play.  I remember one time when he asked me when I was good at, because all of my brothers were so talented or gifted.  I was only five at the time, and I told him the only thing I was good at was getting into trouble or getting in people's way.  He taught me how to play chess, and I've never lost a game.  Chess is the only other thing I'm good at besides getting into trouble.  Then when I do something wrong, and actually think about it, I know he's looking down on me with disappointment.  Then when you threw my watch away, I nearly lost it.  He gave me that watch, and I broke it when I punched the wall the night he died.  I kept it anyway.  It made me feel like he wasn't completely gone.  I know that sounds stupid, but he gave it to me, for my sixth birthday, and he gave it to me, like he gave me his chess pieces, only he bought that watch especially for me, and I could wear the watch at all times."  Ron said.

            "I didn't know it meant anything to you Ron, I am really sorry.  I thought it was just a weapon."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "I used it as one, I guess I deserved it to be taken away, but still- Check."  Ron said.

            "Did you cry at his funeral Ron?"  Headmaster Campbell asked.

            "Yes, I couldn't stop crying, even when I tried to.  I embarrassed myself in front of my family.  Fifteen year old boys aren't supposed to cry."  Ron said.

            "Well they will if someone they loved so much passes on.  Anybody will Ron, whether they're fifteen or fifty."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Thanks for this.  I feel a bit better now that I've gotten some of this off of my chest."  Ron said.

            "Well, we'll get some more off tomorrow."  Headmaster Campbell said.

            "Checkmate."  Ron said.

            Ron followed the students as they traveled from Hogsmeade over to the carriages.  He kept the hood of his robes up, so nobody could see him.  He didn't need trouble so soon.  He figured Malfoy couldn't do any harm under teacher supervision.

            Everybody was starting to take seats in the Great Hall, while they waited for the sorting to begin.  Ron saw Ginny sitting next to Hermione; he ran up to her and tickled her before sitting down right next to her.  Ginny was startled by such physical contact from a complete stranger.

            "Boo."  Ron said taking down his hood.

            "Ron!"  Harry, Hermione, and Ginny said at once in surprise.

            "Ron, you need to go back to Bridgeton, right now, or Dumbledore will never allow you back here."  Hermione urged.

            "But he said I could start this week, didn't you know?  Headmaster Campbell thought it would be a good idea."  Ron said.  "And Professor Dumbledore agreed.  I'm back, and this time I'm going to be good."

            Ginny hugged him, Hermione kissed his cheek, and Harry smiled.  Ron was back.

The End

Author's Note:  I hope you enjoyed.  I'm done with this story.  I'm sorry if it disappointed you, but I'm finished.  Thanks so much for all of your reviews, you've all been wonderful!  ~*Carey*~ 


End file.
